Of knights and devils
by Dragon king fafnir
Summary: Devin Barnes has the power of all the knights at his disposal. What happens when he gets taken in by the Gremorys
1. Intro

This story will be a crossover of my favorite game and one of my favorite animes. In this story, a boy by the name of Devin Barnes will have the ability to transform into all of the knights in for honor. I will rank them in what I believe the power of each should be from weakest to strongest. What happens when the Gremory group unknowingly recruit the strongest being in the universe? ( yes this will be a godly op oc) Issei will be in the story and still have Ddraig, but with a twist. Please Dm me if any of you think this is a good idea.(ps this is my first story)


	2. Knight of Gremory

Welcom to the first chapter of my first fanfic.

I have a lot of good ideas for this but not enough time to do it. If anyone would like to help me then please let me know in the reviews.

Out of all the wierd things I see as a devil on a daily basis, a tall figure in a full set of knightly armour fighting the stray devil we were supposed to fight has to be the weirdest. The figure was abnormally tall for a normal human. The armour looked thick and heavy. He wielded a long staff with an axe and a spike on the end. He also looked to be wearing a ...cape?

The stray devil roared in pain as the knight brought down a heavy swing to the devils torso area. It brought down its claw but the knight blocked it and then spoke with a booming voice "AD MORTEM INUMICUS" he raised the axe over his head, the blade started to glow orange and he swung hard at the devils body, cleaving right through.the devil stood dazed after the hit. The knight tore his axe free from the devils body and drew it back. He then swung the hammer part into the devils chest. The devil stumbled to his hands and knees as the knight slowly walked around it, sharpening his blade. " tu bene te ipse defendisti" he spoke. Then he drew the axe back and like a mideavil executioner, brought the blade down on to the devils neck. Flames engulfed the two in a circle. The knight stood up and the body began to burn away.

(POV-3rd)

Rias stood in shock and confusion at the knight that just killed the stray they were after. The knight turned to face them and slowly started to walk twords them. The ever vigilant knight of her group stepped in front of her with his sword drawn.

"Don't come any closer" Kiba spoke.

"Do not be afraid, I will not attack unless you attack me first." The knight responded.

"Do you know who I am"? Asked the red haired king.

"You are Rias Gremory. Heir of the Gremory clan" was the response.

"If you don't mind, we have some questions for you. Would you mind coming with us to our club room?"

"Not at all, just give me one second."

After he said that, a vortex of grey and black smoke Surrounded him and blocked him from view. The vortex then dropped and he was very difrent. He now wore less armour but still fully coverd. He looked more like a regular knight but caries a very large sword. He was also shorter but still tall. Around average height.

"Ok, I am ready"

"Wh..what was that?" This time Kiba spoke up.

"That was my sacred gear. It allows me to change forms"

"You have a sacred gear!?" Rias almost yelled.

"Yes, but we can talk more about it when we get to your base"

And so the group left to go question the knight in ...less then shinning armour.

A/N thanks for reading. Please let me know if you have any questions or criticisms in the reviews. Anything helps.


	3. Side Story

A/N: hello to anyone that is reading this. This is a side story about how our hero meets the Infamous "black cat". Please read, review, and most definitely have a good day.

POV: Kuroka.

FWOOSH

"QUIT RUNNING AND LET US KILL YOU" shouted one of my pursuers

'No thanks, I think I would rather live' I thought as I Jumped through the trees away from the group of annoying Stray hunters. A clearing came up and I had to get through it.

RUUSH

I jumped out and fell into a clearing much larger than I thought. I looked back and saw a Magic blast about to hit me. 'Well, I tried'

*THUNK*

I turned around to see a tall figure in full armor. He had a cape, a shield, and a short sword. As well as a helmet covering his face.

"Are you ok, miss?" the knight asked.

"Uhh..y-yeah. Thank you" I replied.

"Stay behind me" he ordered.

"HEY. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TIN CAN" shouted one of the devil hunters.

"Oh you did not just call me a tin can" the knight replied

"Oh yeah I did, Tin can. What are you gonna do about it?" he sneered as the other four approached.

"SIN DON CADIT" the knight shouted as he burst forward and slammed the first devil with his shield and decapitated him with a diagonal slash. Another devil tried to hit the knight with a bat.

"AD PROFUNDIS" the knight again shouted and rather comical flipped the devil over and slashed him. I had to stop myself from laughing. The knight dashed forward to kill the last one.

"TACHE CORTUM" the blade glew orange and cut right through the devils body, stopping right in the center of his chest. The devil fell to the ground.

"Are you ok ma'am?" the knight offered his hand. It was then that I realized I was still on the ground.

"Yes, I'm ok" I took his hand and used my Senjutsu on him. 'HOLY SHIT, this guy is strong!'

"You are Kuroka correct?"

"Are you going to turn me in if I say yes?"

"Will you attempt to kill me if I took you in and protect you?"

"No"

"Good. now then, come with me and I will care for you as a trusted companion."

"Thank you. Can you tell me your name first, and maybe take off your helmet?" I pressed myself against him to try and get a reaction out of him.

"My name is Devin Barnes, and no I will not take off the helmet." he replied "not yet at least….. Now come, we have much to discuss."

"Aww ok. I will get you though." I replied with a wink. Then something happened that i needed a minute to process. He took his blade and swiped down cutting INTO space and stepping through.

"Are you coming" I heard from the other side.

"Yeash, you could have warned a girl before cutting open space and time." I stepped through

A/N thats a wrap folks. please leave a review.


	4. Humble begining

1st POV

I hate them. All of them… ever since that day, I began to hate the devils. I really want to end them, I want to show them what kind of monster they created when they decided to attack my home. But, there's an old saying; 'the enemy of my enemy is my ally', I don't remember who said it, but he was right, and the reason is a good friend that I met after the accident. A stray who was in the run, from what she told me, she wants to be with her sister, but it's impossible for her. Her name was Kuroka, I have to admit, if I was a boy, I would drool at her sight… even if I'm a girl, I do have that feeling sometimes. Anyways, from the day I met her, I also met someone whose power was crushing, if I remember his name, it was Vali, Vali Lucifer. Speaking of the devil, he appeared at that moment.

3rd POV

"Long time no see Kumiko" said Vali.

"What do you want" asked, or rather, demanded the girl Kumiko Hijikata.

"We have a problem with some devils nearby" replied Vali "Go deal with them"

The girl cracked her neck before that a mist ate her, the moment it left her she was in a full samurai armor "I'll show them what happened to the last ones that came this way"

Vali chuckled before saying "Have fun out there" before disappearing.

"Yeah… fun…" mumbled Kumiko before walking away with a katana in her left hand.

In the streets of Kyoto, five beings with bat like wings and dark armors were walking down in a dark alley between two large buildings.

"This is where the last team was before being killed" said one of them "There's a lot of chances that the S stray might be the responsible"

As they were watching around them something dropped on one of them, they all turned and saw a samurai with its sword in the creature's back.

"Who's that!" asked one of the survivors in a hurry.

The Samurai looked at them before taking the sword from the body and then rushed another one before doing an overhead attack that left the sword attached on the victim's torso before pressing the sword downward, forcing the devil to kneel, the samurai then used the knee to jump higher just to bring the sword down, cutting the head.

"What the hell is that!" asked another one as he decided to use an axe, but the samurai pushed the weapon away and began to attack the devil with fast attacks that ended with the devil being dazed as the samurai brought the weapon to the neck before cutting the head clean off.

"Who's that?!" asked one of the two remaining devils before seeing a mist that engulfed the samurai an when it was gone, it wasn't the same samurai, but what one could describe as a ronin, but this time, it showed to them the visage of their assailant. To their shock it was a girl.

"Three down" she said coldly "Two more and I would be able to go eat some ramens before going home"

"We need to inform the satans about this" said one of the two devils.

"But before that, let's deal with this one. Capturing her alive is out priority" said the other one while charging the samurai girl with a dark spear, but the girl formed an X with two swords before kicking him toward a wall, the time he lift his eyes, he found himself impaled by one of the swords before that he could understand what happened, he found the swords impaled in his throat. The girl rolled back, which forced the devil to follow her movements, but she then used her right feet to push him away, in which resulted in a decapitation.

The last devil tried to get away, but he was shot by an arrow. The girl walked toward him and took out a pouch full of salt, with what she created a circle around the devil, and she took some in her hands before blowing it on his face. The devil cried in agony before becoming a statue made of salt.

"Work's done" said the girl before that the mist engulfed her again, leaving her in normal clothing "I wonder if the old Gakure is still open" she then walked away from the place.

Kumiko POV

Nothing beats a good bowl of ramen after a hard work, and there's no bowl of ramen that can beat Gakure's one.

"How did it go" said Vali after sitting next to me.

"I'm still alive, right?" I asked as I looked at him while chewing some ramens.

Vali chuckled before saying "How about going somewhere new?"

"Is there Gakure's ramens?" I asked with a flat look.

"There's something that I want you to do for me" he replied, not answering my question.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked after swallowing some ramens.

"I want you to investigate something" he replied "I know that the Red Dragon Emperor is there, but not who"

An investigation mission huh, I ended the bowl before saying "When do I leave?"


	5. A friendly spar

POV-1st

After the talk with the Gremory and her peerage, I decided to join her. She took out her remaining pieces. A Rook and a Knight. The Rook started to glow a deep red and changed. "A Mutation?" Rias said in shock. The piece started to glow brighter and...duplicated? A second rook piece appeared and they both bonded with me. "What just happened?" I asked. "The piece mutated and duplicated, so... you have the power of 2 mutated rook pieces" she responded. I looked over to the white-haired girl, who was also a rook, and she shrugged. "well, now that that is over. shall we spar?" I asked. "spar?" Rias questioned. "yes, to show you what I can do." I know for a fact that none of them can beat me in a one on one fight. "Ok, let's go."

-OUTSIDE-

"Ok, who wants to go first?" I asked with a tone of voice that said "I can beat all of you easily' After all, I am in my Lawbringer form. Issei walked forward. "Let's go!" the boosted gear appeared on his arm. I sighed and planted my axe into the ground and stepped forward. I won't need it for this. "you aren't going to uses your axe?" Rias asked. "No, I won't need it for this" Issei got mad at this "OH YEAH? TAKE THIS!" *BOOST*. He ran at me in an attempt to punch me. 'yeah, no' I thought. He reached me and hit me directly on the side of my helmet, and forced my head to turn ever so slightly."uhh...I-" I looked down at him and returned the punch. He flew back and slid across the grass and stopped right in front of rias, very much unconscious. "ISSEI!" Asia cried and started to heal him. "now then, who is next? Kiba? how about you?" I pointed to him. "ok then" He created a sword and got into a stance. I retrieved my axe and stood in my usual stance. "come at me then." He then flashed forward. I blocked his strike and then realised it's going to be difficult to not kill him. I hit him on the head with the but end of my pole-axe, then shoved him back. He fell on his back and I decided to scare him a bit. I planted the axe head right next to his head. shaving off a few strands of hair in the process. "i- i give up" he stuttered. 'good choice'. I lifted the axe, then helped him up. Then I felt something hit me pretty hard in the back. I stumbled forward a bit and dropped my axe. Turning around, I see Koneko in a boxing stance. "foul play, kitten." I immediately regretted saying that. She froze and looked up at me in shock. "ho-how do you know that?" she asked. "I have been in the presence of a Nekomata before." She calmed down instantly. "never mind, let's fight." she said with new conviction. "Ok then, get ready." I said. 'Ok, she is a rook, so her defence is stronger, I still can't hit her with my blade though.' I turned the axe so the hammer was facing forward. She rushed at me and started to throw punches. Her smaller form made it harder for me to hit her. I blocked her punches with the pole and retaliated with a light strike. It hit and she was forced back. "Don't hold back on me, I'm not fragile." she said angerly. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you too much" I responded. "please don't hold back" she said again. "ok. you asked for this, remember that." I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her into a tree. 'hope shes ok'. "Deven! Why did you throw her that far!?" Rias yelled. "she told me not to hold back, Sh-" All of a sudden she came rushing out of the forest and threw a punch. I blocked it and swung hard and hit her with the hammer. she crashed into another tree, this time unconscious. I walked ver and brought her over to Asia. *BOOST* *EXPLOSION* "HEY TIN CAN! BLOCK THIS!" I turned and saw a green ball of energy flying at me, It hit me and exploded harder than I assumed it would. I was sent flying through the air, into several trees and onto the ground.

POV-Issei

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted. *(good job partner, don't let him forget the power of a dragon)* Draigg, my eternal partner. it was his idea to secretly charge up enough power to blast that tin can into next week. "ISSEI!" Rias shouted. "what? I just showed him the power of the new Red Dragon Emperor." I said proudly. "issei, you don't know what you just did." Kiba said solemnly. "what?" I asked. Then, "*ISSEI*" oh shit, that came from... Deven came charging out of the forest. "*I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY AXE SO FAR UP YOUR ASS*" oh no.

A/N thank you for reading my newest chapter. I have a lot of plans for the story.


	6. Arrival

1st POV

Kuoh, a city under the watchful eyes of two devils and their peerage.

"Hey there hot stuff." said a voice behind me, as I turned, I saw two guys trying to have their way with me.

"How about you come with us have some fun." said the second one.

"I'm in a hurry, so the answer is no." do I look like I have time to waste? I need to get to the apartment, set the papers right, and then go see if the local ramen shop have something to eat.

"Wait a minute," said the first one, holding my wrist… he touched me "I'm sure that you have time to spare."

I looked around and noticed that there were too many witnesses "Why not go somewhere private?" I'm going to make them regret touching me.

The first one grinned lustfully before replying with "That's the spirit. Don't worry, just play nice and the others won't hurt you"

"I see," I couldn't try to extreme here, and I always hated those kinds of people "Then why don't you lead the way? I'm already getting bored here."

The first one chuckled as the second one licked his lips. I'm so going to enjoy dealing with them.

-In an abandoned warehouse-

"Boss!" said one of the punks to a large and fat guy "We've found something that you might like."

The guy looked at me then grinned "What delicious surprise you have here," he got up from a cozy chair then walked to me "Bouncy and have a good form… you must be a good treat."

"I'm also into cosplays," I said while counting them… sixteen, not even a real challenge "Do you want to see"

The fat pig laughed and said "Why don't you show me something?"

"I'll show you something that you will never forget." I said before letting The Myre's Discipline, my Sacred Gear, giving me the form of the Shinobi "After all, no one will know anything from what will happen here"

I used one of my Kusarigama in his neck before kicking him away and then bringing him close as I cut the head off with the other one. The others quickly picked their various weapons and tried to hit me, ignorance is really bliss, and I didn't want to waste more time, so I had to be quick. Using my sacred gear again, I swapped in my Shugoki form, there was nothing that couldn't be handled by the guardian of the samurais. I had to swing my Kanabo and destroyed three heads, I dodged just in time as one was about to get me, but my gaze and the scary mask on my face were enough to distract him enough time to let me grab him, then throw him at one of his companions. As the two fell, I lifted my weapon above me and smacked their heads with it. Six down, ten to go.

"You bitch!" yelled one of them, "I'll make you regret that!"

He charged me with a battle cry and I decided to use it now, I charged only to grab him by the waist and lifting him up as I said "Accept your death." And then broke his back.

"What the hell is she?"

"How did she do that to all of them?"

"We should run away, now!"

Hearing them run in fright was funny and amusing, but I didn't have the time to listen to them, I took my Kanabo and charged them before hitting one of them with an overhead swing, I then swung widely, hitting three of them,the cracking of ribs could be heard, sealing their fate, I then charged a hit and broke the heads of two others. The three remaining tried to attack me at the same time… now, I'm really sure that ignorance is a curse. I parried the three of them before swinging to the head of the middle one,the two others that survived wanted to escape, like hell I'll let them, one arrow to the heart was all what I needed to stop one of them.

"Wait, wait, wait! I surrender!" yelled the last one.

I walked up to him then jabbing his solar plexus before grabbing him by the neck "This is as far as you go." I said to him coldly before breaking his neck. Now, I had to go before anyone arrives here and making me waste more time.

-In the apartment-

Not quite what I was expecting… this place was far from 'cozy and small' was like a mansion. Not that I was going to complain, but I don't think that I ne-

Then…. I felt it. The feeling of dread, of an unknown hatred, the lust for war and bloodshed… it has to be it.

.

.

It has to be the wielder of Apollyon's Will.


	7. Fated meeting, and Student council

After Issei got what he deserved, I was going back to my room in my normal form when my eternal partner had decided to speak up for the first time in a while. (**Samurai….)** was all she said. "...what?" samurai? Where did that come from? **(remember that I told you of another sacred gear like ours?) **oh yeah. "The one who wields the samurai of the Myre and the one who wields the Vikings of Valkenheim?" I listed **(correct, just recently I felt the signature of the Myre in this town. But I can't tell exactly where.)** well that sucks. "Are they strong?" **(on par with you.)** that sounds fun "well we will have to wait for them to make their move."

**(TIME SKIP)-**

I was standing on campus with Issei, Asia, and Kiba when I spotted a new girl walk through the gate with what seemed to be a wooden Shinai on her back. Uniform and everything. "Hey guys, look, new girl" they looked over. "WHOA, she's hot! Do you thi-GAH!?" Issei spoke up and was immediately floored by Koneko who…..suddenly...appeared. 'What does she have pervert senses?' **(that is the one)** the one? 'You mean the one who has the Myre?' **(yes).** Oh boy, it looks like we are going to have a talk.

As she walked, several boys tried to ask her out. They were promptly introduced to her shinai and sent to the infirmary.

**(TIME SKIP)-**

It turned out that she was indeed in our class. She was trying to burn a hole in my skull with her gaze the entire time. When school ended, she started to follow me, so I led her to the back of the old school building and signaled to Rias to meet me there. When we got there Rias and the rest were there and I walked in front of them and turned to face my "stalker". She stood about 10 feet away, glaring. "So, does my stalker have a name?" I asked. "Kumiko" was the response. "Well Kumiko, I don't know your business here." I step forward and change to my lawbringer form. "But if you are planning to harm anyone behind me. You have to get through ME first." several of the girls behind me blushed at that but quickly got into a fighting stance. "YEAH, AND ME TO," Issei said as he stood beside me. "Issei" he looked up at me "go back there" I don't need that. "Fine" he walked back. "Now then. Why are you here?" I asked. "I am here to observe my rival. I have other plans but none of your concern, Blackstone," she said now holding a katana. A large one at that, also wearing traditional samurai armor. "If you are looking for a fight, I would be happy to oblige." I stepped forward again and held my axe ready. "I was only seeing If you had awakened your gear. I will test you later though. Be ready." she disappeared in mist.

"I am always ready" thats when things took a turn for me.

"Rias, can you please explain why there is an abnormally tall man in knight armor wielding a poleaxe on my campus?" Sona. Not good.

"Well, I can explain-" Rias started. "No no, let me explain." Sona turned her piercing gaze to me and I started to sweat in my armor. From the outside, this had to look ridiculous. I could hear Akeno snickering in the background. "Well?" Sona was losing her patience. Well, I guess showing her would be best. I shifted to my normal form. "DEVEN?" Sona shrieked. It had occurred to me that neither I nor Rias ever told Sona About my reincarnation. "Surprise…." I said weakly"

**(ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER)**

"So how strong are you exactly," Sona asked. I smirked, that was my favorite question. Since we were still outside. I will show them. "I like to answer that question with a demonstration." here we go. "What kind of demonstration?" Sona asked suspiciously. I shifted to my Lawbringer form and planted my axe beside me before stepping toward her group. "Which one of you is a rook?"

I asked. One stepped forward, one with blue hair and equally blue eyes. "I am," she said. "Ok good, what is your name?" I asked "Tsubasa Yura" I can't wait to see there faces. Rias and the others already know where this is going. "Ok, then Tsubasa." I got on one knee in front of her so that we were eye to eye. "I want you to punch me with all the strength you can muster." Shock. "What!?" she shouted. "Yes, right here" I turned my head and tapped the side of my helmet. "Hit me" Silence… "Are you insane?" Sona asked. "Some could say that yes" Koneko answers for me. Ouch. "Just do it." I said. "Ok..you asked for it," Tsubasa said before pulling her fist back and putting all of her strength in it….**(BONGGG)** when her fist hit, it created a shockwave that blew wind everywhere… a second passed…..two….three… "WHAT THE HELL!?" Tsubasa screamed as the only thing to happen was my head tilted back a bit and she appeared to have broken her hand. "Ahhh! My hand!" she grabbed it and started to cry. Asia ran over and started to heal it. Sona stared in shock, her brain melting. (she put all her strength into that punch. Even Tsubaki would have been rendered unconscious not to mention sent across the school.) "well dose that answer your question, Sona?" she got her brain back to semi functional and answered. "w-well yes and no. I don't know your physical strength yet." oh this will be good. "I see. Would anyone like to volunteer?" I asked her peerage. "I will. And Im going to do it to show everyone that your not so strong Tin can!" everyone in Rias's peerage froze. "Oh no" Rias said sullenly. "Ok then hotshot. I want you to stand right there and block my attack." I said with no emotion. "Sona" Rias called "yes rias?" Sona asked. "Have a Magic circle ready to bring Saji to the medical ward." Sona blanched. "Wh-what?"

"Ready kid?" I said, ready to smash this kid into the school. "Born ready tin can" correction. THROUGH the school. I stepped up and he crossed his arms into an X ready to block. I swung pretty hard. **(THONK) **"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh" He screamed as he crashed through several walls and out to the other side of the schoolyard. "Whoops," I said in fake surprise. "Guess I swung to hard" Everyone paled at that.

NEVER call me a tin can. EVER.

_**FIN.**_


	8. Rivals

1st POV

This wasn't good, he was with the devils, I have to be cautious while dealing with him, and I need to do it fast. Thankfully, my first school day is over, and I know how to deal with it, but first, I need to do something, and all I need is some- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and something screaming flew past me. No matter what it was, it wasn't interesting enough for me to care about. And there was also a Nekomata, her presence felt the same as Kuroka, but she also was a devil. This was a big problem, if I remembered correctly, Kuroka's sister has the name Shirone. This has to be her, she has to be Kuroka's sister. There was only one way for me to find out, and it would be the perfect chance for me to see how strong that Blackstone is… I have to find her.

-After finding and stalking the devil in question-

The Nekomata was far from clueless, she knew that I was following her, she discreetly led me to an isolated place, away from anyone.

"What do you want?" forward and harsh, not like Kuroka.

"Does the name Shirone ring any bells to you?" It seems like it has, her eyes were as wide as a car's wheel. Either she knows where she is or… she's Shirone "So, it does or not?"

Without a warning, she jumped on me and tried to punch me, and failed to do so. I simply sidestepped and used an opening to hit a pressure point that put her to sleep. Now I can begin the second phase of my plan.

-In the abandoned warehouse-

Koneko POV

The last thing I remembered was the new girl asking me about something that I wanted to forget… forever. And then, I tried to shut her up … and then nothing.

"You're awake" said a voice that I assumed to be hers… but she's different, she appears to be mostly wearing leather and cloth with a gray knee-length coat on top. She was also wearing a mouth less noh mask and amigasa hat. In her hands was a Naginata "Good… and before you got any ideas, I've put a circle of holy salt around you, and you know how it can end"

Holy salt? I thought that was gone from time. "What do you want?"

"Your help" What? My help? She kidnapped me just to ask for my help? There's something wrong with this.

"Why should I help you?" Maybe that she could explain more if I be uncooperative with whatever she wants.

"It seems like you don't get how little choices you have now" she told me coldly "You are now at my mercy, and I've put a lot of protective talismans around this place, no one could know where you are, nor try to teleport to you and the only way to come in is by the door"

"I won't betray Buchou" She knows something that I don't, and I want to know it.

"It's not her that I want" not her, then why take me? "You have a cellphone, right?" I simply stared at her as if she was crazy. "I take that as a yes" she then walked toward me and extended her hand to me "Give it to me"

"No" I don't want her to hurt anyone of the peerage, I won't cooperate that easily.

"Don't tell me that you've already got with the Blackstone's plan" The what? Blackstone? Isn't that what she called Deven-Senpai?

"I don't know what you're talking about" It seems like Deven-Senpai is involved with her somehow "What do you want from Senpai"

"His current plan of war" Plan of war? Is senpai planning a war?

"He doesn't have any" She won't turn me against him.

"I doubt it" She replied "Every possessor of Appollyon's Will is a warmonger, warlord, war master, and it continues… Gaius, Julius Caesar, Alexander The Great, Sultan Selim I, Lu Bu, Oda Nobunaga, King Philip VI, Hannibal Braca, and the list is long. All of them had that Sacred Gear, and they were all seeking war, no matter with who, no matter with what, and you know how it had ended, right?"

I'm sure that Senpai is different, he can't be like them "He's not"

"Are you loyal to your King… or to him" she asked me with a bored tone.

"I'm only loyal to Buchou, and no one else" That answer should be enough.

She sighed before taking a cellphone and calling someone, I wonder who.

-ORC Club room-

Rias POV

I was worried about Koneko, she was late and none of her regular clients have seen her. We were normally having a meeting to deal with that girl, but she hadn't come. I just hope that she didn't become a Stra- No! She wouldn't, she knows that it wouldn't be a good idea. When I heard my phone ringing, I had hoped that it would be her, but it was an unknown one.

"Yes" I said, hoping that it would be Koneko, calling from someone else's phone.

"You must be that 'Buchou' that the Nekomata is loyal to" Wha- someone has Koneko?

"Where is she?!" I asked as I raised my voice, gaining the attention of the others.

"You'd better do as I say, or you'll find her as a salt statue" she said with a cold tone.

"What do you want…"

"Pass the phone to the knight" Did she mean Deven or Kiba? But after this afternoon, I placed my bets on Deven. When he got the phone to his ear, he frowned, then his face was showing anger, the way he was talking was hard and his hands were trembling.

"I need to go," he said after giving my phone back.

"Where?" asked Issei.

"To deal with someone and teach her a lesson that she won't soon forget" he replied harshly before storming out of the room, and Issei followed him while asking questions, I just hope that they return safely.


	9. A Fight, and reunion

I was mad, no that was an understatement. I was _pissed_. Then I heard voices.

(_yes, good, give in to the anger)_

_(let the rage grant you power)_

_(kill, destroy)_

NO, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I cant let it take over. Not again…. I need to get koneko and teach that samurai bitch a lesson. It's the same warehouse I met Rias in.

POV- Koneko

The girl hung up the phone, then called someone else. "Vali? Yeah its me…Yes, I found him, and my rival as well….he is on his way to me now, get here fast." then hung up again. She is going to lead senpai into a trap. I have to stop her bef- **(CRASH) **"KONEKO!" oh no, he's already here. "Well that was fast." the girl said, she got into a stance facing the door. "COME AND GET ME BLACKSTONE" there was silence on the other side until. **(KRUSH) **the once closed steel door was crushed along with a good portion of the wall as a very angry knight rushed into it. "Senpai!" I yelled. "Don't worry koneko. I will get you out of here" he said "Senpai no! It's a Trap. there are others on the way too." I yelled "well I will just have to kill them as well." he said with confidence. "Ha, cocky and bloodthirsty. Just like all the rest." said the girl. "Listen girl, If you let koneko go right now. I will let you leave with your life and only a few injuries." Is he really going to fight her? "In your dreams Blackstone. Fight me. Prove yourself." oh no. suddenly a purple runic magic circle appeared and three figures stepped out. The first looked like a stereo-typical delinquent with silver hair, the next was a tall man with short blonde hair that looked like a more mature version of Kiba-Senpai. The last was….oh no. "Onee-san!?" I said in shock. "Hello Shirone. Long time no see." she said back. "K-kuroka?" Deven-senpai said in even more suprise. How does he know my sister? "D-deven" they looked at each other for a moment. "Uhh, do you two know each other?" the girl asked.

POV-Kuroka

My heart stopped when I saw my old savior. I never thought I would see him again. Much less as a devil. He looked right at me "Requiretur enim vos volumus,Non putabam mabat gressus est. Mea principesa" Everyone looked at him in confusion, but I had to hold back tears. He used to speak to me in Latin when we were together. He held out his hand to me "Non possum deserere praeterita post nos. ire non possumus quæ erant in via, et si volumus nos posse accipere soror tua nobiscum." I wanted nothing more to accept. But at the moment I was being held back by vali and the khaos brigade. Wait, vali doesn't know latin. This is my chance to escape "Adfui etiam. EGO would amo accipere. sed tenebar in me voluntatem meam. tu mihi. sicut ultimum meum splendido equiti?" I spoke to him. "This is touching and weird and all but I'm afraid we have to fight, Blackstone" Kumiko said. Deven looked between us and said to me "Non hic non tam ex vobis relinquens" he then looked to Kumiko. "quod enim puella, pauper consilium fecerunt vobis: et ecce premunt te iobeleum secundum hos reddet!"

POV- narrator

Deven charged at Kumiko and thrust his spear at her. She dodged and swung hard at him. Her weapon hit and knocked him back a bit. He turned and swung from the top. Kumiko dodged backwards. After he missed, the axe started to glow orange and he dashed forward, shoving kumiko into the wall behind her, he swung from the side and hit. There was a large gash across her shoulder. The fight continued with dodges and parries. After a while, both fighters were not doing too well. Kumiko had several gashes and cuts, blood was stained across her mask and body. Deven had multiple scrapes and dents along his armor, but no pierses or gaps. Kumiko's blade could not cut through his armor. A hand landed on Kumiko's shoulder. "Let me take over, you go get healed." Vali stepped up to fight. "Don't think I'm out yet," Deven spoke. "ventus secundus" after speaking that, he flashed white and green. All the scrapes and dents from his fight with kumiko were instantly gone. Like it never happened. "nigrum Ante" the vortex consumed him and he came out with a Large kite shield and a short sword. "Come and face true darkness." said the knight. 'Does he seriously think a sword and a wood shield will protect him?' **[vanishing dragon balance breaker]** he stood there in white armour. "I will let you have the first hit" he said with confidence. 'Fool' thought the knight. "TENEBRIS" He shot forward and hit Vali with his shield. The Dragon staggered back and the knights sword cleaved through his armor like a knife through butter. 'What the hell, how did that sword cut me!?' Vali flew in for a punch "AD PROFUNDIS" he was fliped onto the ground and slashed again. But before he could get his bearings, "TACHE CORTUM" the blade cut deep into Valis torso. "AAAGGGHHH" he coughed up blood and fell to the ground. His armor dispersed and he was bleeding heavily. Deven was going in for the kill when he felt danger from behind. He whipped around and paired a strike from the blonde guy in the suit. He jumped back. "It has been a while since anyone has managed to parry Colbrande. I am Arthur Pendragon. Tell me, what is your name?" while Arthour talked, Vali was teleporting away to heal. "My name is Deven Barnes. Last Knight of the Blackstone Legion" Arther backed up next to kumiko and created a circle. He looked around but could not find or sence kuroka. He assumed she must have left with Vali. "Mark my words Blackstone, You will fall next time we meet." then they left. Deven changed to his lawbringer form and ran to Koneko. He cut her bindings and lifted her away from the salt on the ground. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Hai, Senpai." Then without warning. He was turned around and his helmet was ripped off the next thing he knew. He was being kissed by Kuroka. After a few minutes, he was let go. "Te amo. Eques splendentem." he blushed at that. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ad te amo, mi principis" he said back. "Ahem" they both looked to see koneko with her arms crossed. "What, do you want a kiss too?" Kuroka asked. "Get away from him," she said angrily. Deven looked to Kuroka. "Fiat mihi hic tractamus.". Listen, Koneko" he kneeled down to her.

**(one long explanation and a teleport later)**

All three went back to Devens house where he was dragged upstairs and into bed by Kuroka.

_**FIN**_


	10. New girl

A/N hey guys, sorry for the wait. I won't take up too much of your time. just answering a question from a review.

Guest: Kumiko can be any of the samurai, not just Nobushi.

Kumiko POV

When Arthur and I teleported back, we saw Vali resting on a rock trying to heal. I walked over to him and took out a healing banner. It was partly my fault he was injured so badly.

"What was that…" he mumbled the question.

I simply sighed before replying with "From the knowledge provided me by the Myre, it should be a Black Prior"

"That wasn't my question" he growled "No matter when I tried to use Albion's ability, it doesn't work"

I walked a bit away before answering him with "Our sacred gear is different and very powerful. Albion, do you remember the war between the Angels, the Fallens and the Devils?"

Two wings appeared on Vali's back as the gear answered my question "**I do, I can't forget it**"

"How many forces were there?"

Albion thought for a moment before saying "**Nearly all the pantheons, and some of them had humans with them. Some powerful ones**"

"There were three main factions in that participated in that war, and I have one of them, just like the Blackstone also has one" I then turned to him and said "The samurais of the Myre were with the Youkai Faction, the Vikings of Valkenheim were with the Norse Gods, and the knights of Ashfield were with the angels"

"What's your point?" asked Vali.

"Just like there were two dragon emperors, they are the polar opposite of each other" I replied as I sit next to him "There are few sacred gears that could harm them, but our gears are not like that, you need a Viking or a samurai to harm a knight"

"As interesting as this story is, I have one question," said Arthur while approaching us "Kuroka, Where is she?"

"I thought that she would return with you guys," said Vali.

"And I thought that she had teleported away with you" replied Arthur before that a long and awkward silence placed itself between us.

"She betrayed us" I concluded.

"Too bad," said Bikou, the descendant of Sun Wukong as he was sitting atop of his staff "I was taking a liking to her"

"Don't be like that Bikou" said Lifain Mc Chulainn, a descendant of the legendary Cu Chulainn and the actual wielder of the Spear Gae Bolg "Ye know that ye never had yer chance with her"

We all looked at the Irish girl as she was playing with her red spear.

"If it's the case, then you both need to bring her back," said Vali, completely healed and looking at Bikou and Lifain, he then looked at me "Kumiko, continue to keep an eye on the Red Dragon Emperor, if something happens, contact me"

I nodded. Then someone teleported to us… Cao Cao. Why him? I hate that arrogant bastard.

"Long time no see," he said to us with a smile, a smile that irritated me.

"What do you want Cao Cao?" asked Vali as he walked to him.

"I'm just bringing to you a special gift" he replied while motioning to a Chinese looking brown-haired girl who was hiding behind him to come out. She was wearing a one-piece female dress, which features a frog and two big openings at either side of the hems for convenient movement. The strange thing was the fact that she was looking like a 15-year-old frightened little girl.

"Who's the little las?" asked Lifain as she walked to the girl.

"Her name is Li Niang" replied Cao Cao "She's holding the legacy of the Demon Fist Master of the Bājíquán"

I walked to the girl and, without controlling myself, I started to pet her head while mumbling "Cute" she reminds me of my little sister, always hiding behind mother. I had to stop thinking of that past.

Vali looked at me and, somehow, understood what I felt. He thought before looking at Cao Cao "Why bring her here?"

Cao Cao chuckled before saying "The monastery that was taking care of her, near Shanghai, got attacked by devils and since you already have someone who feels the same, I thought that it would be a good idea to give her a new family"

"I'll talk with Azazel about her, a way to get her in a school and some adoption papers" replied Vali before looking at me "Do you think that you can take care of her?"

I looked at him and nodded "Yes"

Vali smiled before nodding to Arthur who teleported me and Li Niang to my apartment in Kuoh.

"I'll be off, have a good night," he said before going back to Vali.

"Um…" the girl was extremely nervous.

"I'll show you your room," I said while walking toward one of the empty rooms. The room was vast and had only a bed and a desk. I looked at her and said "Let's go shopping tomorrow after school"

The girl, already at awe at the room, looked at me with a big smile and nodded.

**-Time skip:** **Morning at the entrance of Kuoh Academy-**

Somehow, I've found that Li Niang has already been enrolled in the school and had a uniform ready, and I'm not surprised. While walking the entrance, I felt the gaze of the Blackstone, but there's the worst problem that I have to deal with.

"A new girl?"

"She looks so cute!"

"I need to date her now!"

"Is she a foreigner?"

My day is far from over. Thankfully, once I show her around the school, I'll get her to her class then I'll go to mine.

**-Time skip: lunch in the rooftop-**

One thing I love about eating lunch in school is that many things could happen, so I eat on the roof… but even there, I can't have my peace.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Blackstone, standing in front of me.

"The weather's nice, isn't it?" I asked while looking at Li Niang who's completely terrified by him.

"Don't ignore me!" he yelled with frustration. Ahhhhh, so amusing to annoy.

"How was your class today?" I asked Li Niang who nodded while trying to use me to hide from the knight.

"By the way who's she? I never saw her before" he said, trying to get my attention.

I simply ignored him while eating my lunch.

"I got my eyes on you" he warned before leaving me.

"Who was that?" she asked me quietly.

"A girl eater who uses a giant sword" I replied, scaring her further, just to amuse myself "A violent monster who killed many little girls" she screamed again "By a sunny day…" she screamed again, she's now getting scared by reflex… so amusing.

-After school-

**POV-Koneko**

Buchou told me to go and keep an eye on the girl, while Deven-senpai told me to be cautious when I'm around her. There was also another girl with her, the one who joined my class this morning, and if I remember correctly, her name was Li Niang. I followed them to the mall where Li Niang was picking out clothes, and decorative furniture. After 4 hours, I followed them to a high-class hotel and I saw them getting in a room. Strangely, she left the door open.

"Enter" How did she know that I was following her? "Are you going to come in or just hide there… Shirone?"

When I went in, I saw a large living room and my kidnapper sitting while drinking tea. She motioned me to sit, I just walked slowly making sure that she doesn't try to do something like before.

"So" she began "Are you going to stare at me or you're going to ask me the questions that are burning your mind?"

"Back there, you told me that Senpai is preparing for war, why?"

She sighed before answering "He has Apollyon's will, a sacred gear that has a nasty history with many warmongers and warlords" she took a sip of her tea before adding "That gear isn't like anything that you've seen before, it could push anyone to war, slowly drive them insane with ideas of violence and conflict. even the sanest people can be affected. Each large scale war in history was caused by its effects, from succession wars to large scale invasion, it held importance in creating war whenever it goes"

"But senpai-"

"Is no different" she interrupted me "He may not look like it, but it seems like he's fighting over the control of his body, not just against the gear, but also against the old possessors"

"He won't lose" I'm certain of it.

"I shouldn't be so sure if I were you," she told me "There was only one person in history who resisted the effect of the gear, King Leonidas of Sparta. But, at that time, it caused him to fight the Persian Empire and lost"

No, it couldn't be… senpai is different, he is stronger.

"You need to go back," she told me while looking at the clock that was hanging from the wall "Otherwise, they might think that I kidnapped you, again"

I simply nodded before exiting, but before going away I turned back to her, thanking her, and then I went to the ORC club room.


	11. The Phenex

**POV-Deven 3rd**

'That girl, she's not human' he thought to himself

**(she is human, but she possesses a sacred gear, I don't know which one).** He walked down from the roof and to the student council office. He needed to know about that girl. He Knocked on the door. "Come in" he walked in and everyone froze. He closed the door and saw the fear in everyone's eyes. "Calm down, I'm not here to fight, I have a question." he looked around and saw Saji in the corner staring at him as if he were death itself. "What do you need?" Sona asked. "There was a new girl registered recently correct?" He asked. "Yes, her name is Li Niang, what about her?" Sona asked. "She came here with my rival. That means she's a potential threat, she also has a sacred gear". There was another knock on the door. "Come in," Sona said. Koneko walked in. "Senpai, Bucho needs you to come to the clubroom." She said. "Ok, I will be there soon, also, if you follow that girl, be careful."

**TIME SKIP**

"Bucho, I'm here." Deven walked in to see a man with blonde hair holding Rias by the wrist. "What's going on here?" He was not happy. "Rias, who is this human?" Rias broke out of his grasp and walked over to Deven and grabbed onto his arm. "Deven, this is Riser Phenex, he is my fiance."...a pause….. "What?" he said in utter confusion. "She is correct, Rias-sama is to be wed to Riser-sama by order of the head of the Gremory and Phenex households" Grayfia Said. when the hell did she get here? "This was an arranged marriage?" Deven asked. "Yes, It is for the good of all devils." Riser said. "I will NOT marry you, Riser," Rias said as she held tighter onto Devens's arm. Ah, I see now. "You will, my beloved, and you will be mine." he walked over and tried to grab Rias again but was stopped. Deven pushed him back and grabbed him by the collar. Lifting him up like he was nothing "Listen ass-hole, I don't care how important you are, If you ever touch Rias Gremory again I will personally separate your head from your body and drag your soul down to hell." His eyes started glowing a deep red. "Deven-sama, If you do not release Riser-sama I will have to intervene" Deven turned his head to look at Grayfia with his glowing red eyes. "Stay out of this Lucifuge, you try anything and I will bring your unconscious body back to Sirzechs." Grayfias eyes widened in fear at his threat. She knew she did not have the power to stop him when he was angry. "Now then, you are going to go back home and cancel this marriage arrangement or you lose your other arm." he said with malice. "you-AAAAGGHHH" Deven grabbed risers right arm and ripped it off. Riser fell to the ground and his arm started to grow back "what the hell?" Deven asked as he watched Riser's limb grow back. "You fool, Phenex has the power to regenerate faster than any supernatural creature. I will not break the marriage agreement." Deven stared at Riser. "Grayfia," Deven said calmly. "Y-yes, Deven-sama?" Grayfia stuttered. "I need you to bring me and the bird here to an arena. Then please gather the heads of the Gremory and Phenex households to watch. Do you understand?" Deven said with no emotion. "H-hai Deven-sama." She teleported Deven and Riser to an arena then left to do what he asked. Rias and her peerage were up in the viewing area. "YOU FOOL, do you realize what you are doing!?" Riser yelled from across the arena. "I suggest you gather your peerage here. To make this fair." Deven said with a smirk. "You really are dumb." he snapped his fingers and his full peerage arived. They were all girls….. ALL OF THEM….. Riser explained to his peerage what was happening. Then the fun part arrived. "Lord and Lady Gremory and Lord and Lady phenex have arrived," Grayfia said over a speaker. Deven looked up and also saw a smiling Sirzechs. Deven then said two words. Two words that caused everyone who heard them to stop in fear.

"**Balance Breaker"**

The Vortex that surrounded him was darker and bigger than the others he used. The sky darkened and sparks flew across the sky. No one had seen Devens balance breaker. This was the first time. The vortex cleared and The figure who stood in its place was terrifying. The figure was large, a full head and shoulders taller than Riser. The armor was pitch black and heavy set. Two golden horns stuck out from the helmet. There was a red cape on his back and two glowing red eyes. The figures chosen weapon was a Greatsword. Equally as black as the armor. "**Come, servants of the house of Phenex. Come meet your doom" **Riser stood without fear. "Go my adorable pawns, bring me his head." eight girls rushed forward. Two had cat ears and paws. Two others had chainsaws. One had a staff. The last two used their fists. The one with the staff got there first. She swung for Devens's head. *CRACK* the staff broke on contact. "What?" Deven grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground, creating a crater. She disappeared in a blue mist. The two with chainsaws came next. Deven stood with his arms crossed. The chainsaws hit and broke after a moment. The two girls locked up in fear. He grabbed them both by the face and slammed them into each other. They were knocked out instantly. The cat twins jumped at him from either side. He caught them both and threw them across the arena. They hit the edge and were eliminated. The last two were knocked out by one swing of his sword. The two knights attacked next. One with a zweihander, and the other with a broadsword. He caught the zweihander with his hand and blocked the Broadsword. Shattering the zweihander, he grabbed the girl and threw her into her comrade. Both were eliminated. Next were the rooks and bishops. Both bishops started casting spells that had no effect. The rooks approached him. He raised his hand "**Egredietur clientibus meis"** four wolves raised from the shadows. They attacked the bishops while he dealt with the rooks. They both rushed in and landed punch after punch on him. They stopped after realizing that it was doing nothing. They stood frightened. "**Spiritus est hydrae" **he spoke. "Uhh….what?" Suddenly the face of a dragon took over his helmet. The mouth opened and a large stream of fire took them both. The rooks and bishops were eliminated. The wolves came back. He kneeled down to PET them. ***BOOM*** a large explosion suddenly hit him. He was obscured by smoke. High above, Yubelluna hovered with a smile on her face. When the smoke cleared, he stood unphased "What!?" she screamed. "**Igneous imber"** he held out his hand. And a small ball appeared. He threw it up at Yubelluna and out of instinct, she caught it. After looking at it….***BOOOM*** an even larger explosion overtook her and she was eliminated. Deven then summoned a black pole axe. There were several things he wished to try on Riser. "BASTARD!" riser rushed in for a flame punch. Deven moved his axe in front of him just in time. Riser's hand hit the blade and he screamed. Deven pulled it back. The sickening crunch of bone was heard before Deven stabbed his spear through Riser's face then threw him to the side. He healed then charged again. This time Deven Spartan kicked Riser in the chest, causing him to fall on his back. He then planted the blade of his axe into Riser's chest and Dragged him back a bit. He pulled out his axe and Riser tried to crawl away. Deven planted a boot onto his back and stabbed him in the back. He picked Riser up from the back of his shirt. "**Non erfuger potes" **he hit Riser with the hammer of the axe. Effectively knocking him out. But he wasn't done.  
**POV- Rias 3rd**

Deven started to slam Riser around. Stabbing and throwing him around. Destroying the arena and causing destruction. "What is he doing?" Rias questioned. "It's his sacred gear! It's trying to corrupt him!" Koneko yelled. She ran out to the arena. Ignoring the yells for her to stop. She ran over to the rampaging black knight. "SENPAI! STOP! You have to control it!" the knight turned and looked at the small devil. He walked toward her. He raised his axe but she stood her ground. "Senpai, please! I know you're in there!" he swung at her. "SENPAI!" she closed her eyes and waited. But it never hit. She opened her eyes to see the axe an inch away from her face. The knight was trembling. It staggered back and dropped the axe. Grabbing its head and roaring in pain. It fell to its knees and continued to roar. Then the knight went silent and limp. It fell forward and collapsed "Senpai!" she knelt down next to his head. "**k-ko-n**e-ko?" he spoke, then fell unconscious. The vortex surrounded them both. Inside the vortex was dark, but she could feel the armor melting away. The vortex cleared and Deven was in his normal outfit…...snoring


	12. info

**Kumiko 3rd POV**

Just some hours after that Shirone left, Kumiko felt the energy. She knew what kind of energy it was, there was no doubt about it. Even if she doesn't know where he is, nor if there's someone ready to help her to take him down, she had to bring the blackstone down. But, when she was about to get up, it disappeared. That… was good, he could have gone somewhere where she couldn't sense him anymore. She was thinking of a way of finding him when her cell phone began to ring.

"Yes" she replied.

"It's Deven Senpai!" said the hushed voice of Shirone "We need your help!"

"Where are you?" asked Kumiko.

"In the Underworld" answered Shirone.

"What happened to him?" asked Kumiko.

"It seems like he's sleeping" answered Shirone.

"Can you bring him to my apartment?" asked Kumiko "Just teleport in front of the door, otherwise, if you try to teleport in directly, you will find yourself lost in the time-space continuum"

"Okay…" mumbled Shirone before hanging up.

Kumiko could just sigh at this. She had to prepare herself to see how the blackstone is doing.

Rias 3rd POV

At first, Rias refused the idea that the person who kidnapped Koneko was the one that will help them, but if she could help Deven, then she would accept her help, even if it would mean to go in a trap. After all, Deven is one of her strongest pieces, and he could surely manage to deal with whatever she had for them once he's completely healed. When Rias and the rest of her peerage arrived in front of the door, Koneko knocked and the girl opened the door, her emotionless face made her feel uncomfortable.

"Get him on the couch" was the first thing she said.

Rias looked at Kiba and Issei, who were lifting Deven by his shoulders, and nodded to them. The two boys entered and were stunned by how big was the place, they then placed the wielder of Apollyon's Will on the couch as they were told. The girl walked toward him and looked at him before taking a pen and decided to draw on his face; on his left cheek was a cartoonish Black Prior yelling 'True Darhneth!', a cartoonish Warden yelling 'I'm a stupid knight' on the right cheek, and a cartoonish Lawbringer riding his polearm like it's a poney on his forehead.

"Is this necessary?" asked Rias with a sweatdrop.

"No" replied the girl "But it's fun"

'Another sadist' thought everyone except Akeno.

"So?" asked Rias with worries.

"He's trying to fight the curse" replied the girl "He will wake up, but it wouldn't be him"

"What do you mean?" asked Koneko.

"There's a chance that it would be the gear itself" answered the girl, making everyone gasp at that.

"Is there a way to avoid that?" asked Rias.

The girl looked at Rias before going to a room and brought a flask filled with a yellow liquid with her, she opened it and blew a green mist from her mouth in it before closing the flask and shook it, she then opened Deven's mouth before and forced him to drink the beverage.

"What was that?" asked Rias with some curiosity.

"A cleansing potion" replied the girl before sitting on a chair.

"You seem to know a lot about this" stated Kiba.

"I do possess one of the three factions" replied the girl, gaining a confused look from the others "The knights, the samurais and the Vikings"

"Are those related to your gears?" asked Rias.

The girl had given her a flat look before asking "Are you stupid or what? Didn't you hear what I said?" after a sigh she said "He has the knights while I have the samurais"

"You know, you could have said it without being mean" said Rias with an annoyed tone.

"But I wouldn't have fun saying it" replied the girl.

'There's no doubt now, she's a sadist!' thought the others except Akeno, who was smiling.

Rias cleared her throat before asking "Can you tell us more about that gear?"

"It can call members of the blackstone legion and use their strength and their attire" answered the girl "Just like mine can call upon the samurais of the Myre. Of course, both possess their risks, as you saw"

"Can you tell us more about some of the previous wielders?" asked Koneko "Maybe we can find a way to help senpai if we know more about the others"

"This is what you want?" asked the girl, getting some nods "I see… well, this is going to be long, so take a seat" they all sit down and she then began "First, you need to understand what that gear is, or to be exact, who is trapped in there. Long before the great war that opposed the angels to the fallen angels and the devils, there was a part of land in which a group of warriors were in; the knights of Ashfield, the samurais of the Myre and the Vikings of Valkenheim. When the great war began, the angels took the knights, then the Youkai took the samurais and finally the Norse gods took the Vikings. When the war ended the three faction were completely finished, the angels, youkai and Norse gods tried to recreate them, but they failed. So, they went to Zeus and asked him to let them see the sisters of fate, they went back in time and took three souls; Gudmunder the leader of the Wolf clan, the General Tozen of the Imperial house, and Apollyon the Warlord of the Blackstone legion"

"Sounds like a lame fairy tale" commented Issei, earning the stare of many.

After a sigh the samurai continued "They decided to implement them as sacred gears that could be used by humans. But the knight one was a little hard, since it desires war and nothing more"

"That explains a lot more about the nature of the gear" pointed Rias "How about the hosts? What can you say about them?"

"I'll talk only about some of them" stated the samurai "I'll talk about them in a historical order. Let's begin with a king who ruled over Sparta from 489 BC to 480 BC: Leonidas I. He's also the only one who could resist the gear, not only because of his iron will, but also because of his wife, Gorgo, The queen of Sparta as she was the host of the samurais at that time"

"So all what you need is to marry him, right?" asked Issei getting a glare from the samurai.

After hitting Issei over the head using a Kanabo, the samurai sat before continuing "He rejected the gear, stating that a true Spartan doesn't need magic. He died, battling the invading Persian army. The next one is Alexander The Great; born Alexander III of Macedon during the year 356 BC, the oracle saw the power that was within him. He wished to conquer the world, but the true motive was to avenge the previous wielder who died because of the Persian Empire. He fought armies and armies, getting more powerful by each victory, but it got worse when he arrived in Egypt. The priest, feeling the power within him, started to fear him, calling him son of god. It continued until he killed his childhood friend some weeks before his death, completely insulting the gear and its influence over the mind, cursing it and every possessor who would enjoy its power. The next one is Hannibal Barca, born in Carthage the year 247 BC, unlike what many would believe, his father didn't give him the hatred toward Rome, but it was the gear. Feeding the already established by the current state of his country, he marched on Rome, using the full power of his gear to boost the morale of his troops. But, the Roman general who defeated him, Scipion, had the Viking's sacred gear. After his defeat, Hannibal disappeared. The next famous wielder is the founder of the Roman Empire, Julius Caesar. Here, the gear gave him visions about a never ending empire where he could be remembered forever. But the truth is that the gear wanted a warring empire who comes out as the strongest, In the end, he will die, betrayed by his own people"

"Um… I have a question" said Asia as she lifted her hand "Why didn't they try to resist it like the one you said resisted before?"

"Simple" replied the samurai girl "Leonidas valued honor and the safety of his city, unlike the others who wanted fame"

"My head…" mumbled Deven as he woke up "Anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?…"

"Senpai!" yelled Koneko as she rushed to him, hugging him.

"You're awake" said the girl, tensing Deven a little.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked while patting Koneko's head.

"You're awfully rude" stated the girl "I saved you and this is how you thank me? Shame on you" she then mumbled something before clearing her throat "Can I continue now?"

"Continue what?" asked Deven with confusion.

"She was telling us about your gear's previous wielders" answered Rias.

"And it was very informative" added Kiba.

"I see" said Deven before seeing Issei's state "And what happened to him?"

"Let's say that his stupidity got him that" answered Kiba.

"Sorry about that" apologized Rias "You can continue"

The girl sighed before continuing "Let's move to the next one, Lu Bu Feng Xian, he had the second strongest link to the gear. He was feared by many, he also moved from one province to another, leaving only war behind him. That was until his death by the hands of Liu Bei and Cao Cao. The next known Wielder was Philip VI of France. That time, the gear pushed him to war against Britain, he justified it by saying that his lands couldn't produce enough, so he wanted to take some of the nobles who came from Britain to live peacefully, but he also wanted to expand his territory, but he died due to the Great Plague that fell on Europe. Now, I'll talk about the person who had the strongest link to the gear…" for some reason, she was showing signs of fear "The Ottoman Emperor Selim I, also known as Selim the grim. At the age of 5 he unlocked his Balance Breaker, and two years later… His Juggernaut Drive" everyone but Deven gasped at that "When he got into power, he decided to attack the other Muslim lands, calling them weak, calling them sheep. Thankfully, he was poisoned before that he could continue"

"I think that we should stop" said Deven, getting the attention of everyone "Didn't you learned enough?"

"I think so…" mumbled Rias before turning to the samurai "Thank you for sharing all of that with us"

The girl said nothing as she yawned before getting up "I'm sleepy, so buzz off now" as they were going to exit the apartment, she called Deven "Blackstone. When you see the traitor, tell her this 'The hound is on your trail', she'll understand"

Deven simply glared at her before following the rest of his peerage members.


	13. Aftermath

Deven did not know what to do. He was saved by his rival, he would be lost to the gear if it was not for whatever she did to him. 'Hey Apollyon' He called her. ***what?*** How pleasant. 'What the hell happened to me?' he wanted to know what that was, the power he felt when in that form was intoxicating. ***That was your balance breaker. The black knight, he was the most elite fighter among the legion. Being in that form for too long could cause you to lose your sanity. Luckily for you, your attachment to that cat saved you from going too far.*** 'can I learn to control it?' he asked ***controlling it is easy, you just have to be careful not to give in to its wishes* **Deven had a lot to think about, but for now he needed to find his cat. If he had to guess, she was probably napping in his room. He got home and went up stairs. As soon as he opened the door to his room, he was grabbed and pulled into a kiss. "Quae te tam diu tulit?" She asked in a suggestive voice. "Non habeo aliquid tibi dicere amet" This was not the time for jokes. "quid agis malum?" she detected the serious tone in his voice. "sciunt quia tradidit eos et notas tradidit vobis" Kuroka's eyes widened. "proditor est?" Deven nodded solemnly. "aemulus me venturus est, inquit aliquid de gae Bolg." her eyes were suddenly filled with terror. "Gae Bolg !? fabulosus hastam?" Deven pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, as long as I breathe, she will not hurt you." Kuroka grabbed on to him. "You don't understand! Gae Bolg is a very powerful spear. It is said to have never missed its target." Devem tightened the hug. The door then opened. "Senpai?" Koneko came in to see him holding her sister in his arms. "What's wrong Koneko?" she stopped staring at her sister. "Rias-Buchou wants to see you." She probably wants to talk to him about what happened. He left the Neko sisters to talk and left for the clubroom. We walked in to see Rias and Akeno drinking some tea and talking. "You called for me Buchou?" Rias set down her cup and stood up with a smile. "You have your first summon." Oh, that's good. "Here is the address. You should leave now." He looked at the paper and created a circle. When he arrived, he saw a large fancy house. 'Whoever lives here must be really desperate for something to call upon a Devil.' He knocked on the door. When it opened, his eyes widened to comical levels. Standing at the door was a man in dark green and black kimono, he had black hair with golden bangs. He knew exactly who he was looking at. "A-Azazel?" The man smirked. "Ah so you know who I am" He let out his twelve pitch-black wings, then just as quickly retracted them. "Why would the governor-general of the Fallen Angels call upon a Devil?" Azazel smirked again. "Why don't you come on in and I will tell you." Deven was smarter that that. "As if I would trust you so easily, why would I do that? So you can kill me and dispose of my body without anyone knowing?" Deven may be strong, but this was a leader of a faction. Even so he wouldn't go down without a fight. He was getting all kinds of red flags. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already." he had a point. He walked in and followed the leader to his living room and sat down on the couch. He summoned a bottle and two glasses. "Would you like some Sake?" Deven looked at the bottle. "How do I know it's not poisoned?" Azazel laughed. "Do you really think I summoned you here to kill you? If I didn't know any better, my feelings would be hurt." Deven grabbed the glass that was poured for him. He had not had Sake in a while…. 'If this drink was poisoned, would you know?' He decided to ask his eternal partner. ***even if it was it would not kill you, Alexander the Great was poisoned. After that I figured out how to negate the effects of it.* **That was nice to know. Even if he drank poison he would be fine. He took a sip and then downed the glass…...this would be a great time.

****several hours later****

Deven and Azazel were now laughing and playing games. It was then that his phone rang, it was Rias. apparently she had called several times. He excused himself and walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

"_Deven?"_

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"_WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

Deven had to move the phone from his ear "I'm still at the clients house."

"_I have been worried sick!"_

"I lost track of time, I will be back soon"

He hung up and told the Governor-general that he had to leave. They said goodbye and Deven teleported back to the clubroom. As soon as the light died down, he was hit by a white blur and knocked to the ground. He looked and saw Koneko on top of him. He looked around and saw Akeno giggling and saw Rias standing by her desk with a pouting look. "I'm sorry I worried you guys…..can I get up now?" Koneko stood up, followed by Deven. He walked over to Rias and hugged her. He walked over and sat on the couch, Koneko following shortly to sit on his lap. Deven the felt a strong holy energy nearby. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Sona walked in followed by two girls in white hooded robes, one of them had a large item wrapped in white cloth on her back. "Rias, these two are from the church, they have come to speak with you." Deven did not like this one bit.

****Time skip****

Everyone was gathered in the clubroom, apparently Issei knows one of them. Her name was Irina, the other was Xenovia. Kiba had a dark expression on his face. The reason they were there was that they were sent to deal with a problem. Someone was stealing Excaliburs and killing church members. They had come to ask them to stay out of it. They were about to leave when Xenovia looked to Asia. "I thought it was you, you are Asia, right? The Holy Maiden that became a Witch?" Deven tensed, he mover Koneko off of his lap and prepared to intervene if necessary. Things escalated quickly, Deven stood up along with Issei. "No one is going to be executed while I'm present." Issei chimed in too. "Especially not Asia." Things escalated even further and they decided to spar. Deven was facing Xenovia and Issei was fighting Irina. She was spouting something about 'trials from god' but Deven could care less. "You picked the wrong Devils to mess with." Deven then changed to his main Lawbringer form. His size and appearance intimidated Xenovia a bit but she would never show it. Xenovia rushed forward and swung high, Deven simply parried the strike much to the shock of the blue-haired girl. He then realized a problem, he had to refrain from killing this girl. "This is going to be a difficult fight," he said out loud. Xenovia smiled. "Having second thoughts?" Deven smirked under his helmet. "No, It's going to be difficult trying not to kill you" He proceeded to block and parry every strike she threw at him, aiming at wearing her out. At this point, Issei had been knocked out. Irina had decided to help her comrade out. He paired both strikes and back up a bit. "I call foul play," He said with a sour tone. He then switched to his Conqueror form. He blocked every strike with his shield. Eventually, he got impatient and took a slight offense. "Te Occidam!" His shield started to glow orange and he bashed with it, making them stumble. He did this for a while until both girls were tired. "This battle is over, give it up." They both looked at each other, panting hard. "Fine, you win." They had recovered their stamina then actually asked if they could call upon Devens's help if they needed it. Deven agreed and went back to the club room with the rest.

****time skip****

Deven was sitting around the clubroom by himself, the others had their own things to do. He then felt a _VERY _strong presence appear in the school, The student council office specifically. He teleported outside the door, he put his ear to the door and heard voices.

"_O-Onee-sama!?"_ That was Sona.

"_So-Tan! Did you miss me?"_ The other was a child-like voice.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Aww! Why are you always so mean to me!?"_

Deven decided to see what exactly the hell was happening. He knocked on the door. "_Ah, uh...come in"_ he entered and saw a girl with twin pigtails in a pink dress with a pink wand. "Deven?" He looked to a disheveled Sona. "I felt a strong presence and came to see if you were ok" The girl zipped up to him, he leaned back in surprise. "Hi! I'm Serafall! Who are you?" Serafall? As in the MAOU serafall? Deven was caught speechless. "Onee-sama, please don't be weird!" Sona cried. "Mou! Why are you so mean!" Deven decided to tease Soan a bit. "Sona don't be mean to your sister, It's rude!" Sona looked to Deven in shock. "Whenever I come to see her she always tells me to go away! I just want to spend time with her!" Serafall pouted and crossed her arms under her admittedly large chest. "Onee-sama you're a MAOU for Lucifer's sake! You have responsibilities that are more important than me!" Deven had to hold back his laugh. This was too good! Sona, the ever expressionless ice queen that she is, reduced to a blushing, disheveled mess because of her sister. They argued back and forth until Serafall had to leave. Deven and Sona were left to themselves. "Well that was entertaining," Deven said with a smile. "You will speak of this to no one," Sona said in a miserable tone. Deven then left to go back to the clubroom.


	14. A new Opponent and The infernal form

Kumiko 3rd POV

It's been two days since she saved the blackstone, and she hadn't been more happy than to remind him of his debt toward her. Things weren't as hard as she would think it would be, maybe she could make it worse for him by giving him training to control his gear. So fun to irritate him.

"Found you…" said a dark voice behind her.

Kumiko's eyes widened as she evaded a slash from a sword.

"You reek with the devil's scent; maybe you spend your time with them, maybe you killed one… I don't really care, all I want is to kill something with my new toy" Kumiko turned to face her aggressor, he had white haired man with a crazy look on his face and had clothes that would fit a priest.

"Did you escape from an asylum?" she asked him.

He laughed madly before saying "You're a funny one! No one ever asked me that question!"

"Maybe you seek 'Salvation'?" asked Kumiko before taking her Kensei form "It doesn't matter, you attacked me, so you must die"

The man gasped before laughing again "Do you think that I'm alone"

Kumiko had a strange feeling before sensing a great presence.

"This kill is for you, Lord Ares!" claimed the voice of a man.

-Time skip: next day in Kuoh Academy-

Koneko 3rd POV

After the first class, she went to talk with the samurai girl, but found only Li Niang sitting alone with a sad look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked her.

Li Niang glanced at her and some tears began to appear "S-She's hurt, Big sis Kumiko is hurt"

Koneko could only wide her eyes at that "What happened?"

"S-She's in the hospital" sobbed the Chinese girl.

Koneko frowned at this, how could someone send a fighter like her to the hospital? She gave Deven a run for his money back there.

"Are you going to see her after school?" asked Koneko, in which she got a nod "Can I come with Deven-Senpai?"

"Are you friends with Big Sis Kumiko?" asked Li Niang.

"You can say that" answered Koneko.

"Ok…" said Li Niang as she wiped some tears.

-Time skip: After school-

Li Niang 3rd POV

For nearly all her life, Li Niang lived in a monastery where she grew up and made friends with some monks there, then the devils came and destroyed it all. After that, she was introduced to Kumiko Hijikata, a nice but silent person. She appeared to be strong, too strong. But the way she came in yesterday. It shattered her heart to see her being that way. Burns all over the body, cuts and a broken arm.

"Li Niang" she heard the white haired girl of this morning, she turned with a smile, but quickly froze at the sight of the 'Girl eater' as Kumiko told her.

"Hi there" he said so casually "I don't think that…" he just had time to blink that she had disappeared "How…" he wondered with a sweatdrop.

"We should go" said the tiny cute girl.

-Scene change: Hospital-

Kumiko 3rd POV

Kumiko was feeling many things, the pain was everywhere. It wasn't just her body that was hurting her, but also her pride.

***That wasn't your fault*** said the voice of Tozen ***He wasn't someone who you could beat by yourself***

"What if it was someone else? Like Li Niang, or Shirone" mumbled Kumiko with defeat.

***Take your time to learn your lesson*** replied Tozen before hearing the door of the room being opened.

"Are you okay?" asked Li Niang with a worried tone.

"I'm fine" replied Kumiko, looking down.

Li Niang was about to say something when two people entered.

"Are you alright, Kumiko-senpai?" said Shirone as she entered with the blackstone.

"You're calling her senpai now?" he asked with a confused tone.

"You're here" said Kumiko with a cold tone "Mock me at your hearts content, I don't care…"

"We're here to learn more about the person who did this to you" stated Shirone "If it's a threat, it needs to be dealt with"

Kumiko sighed before beginning.

-Flashback-

The man gasped before laughing again "Do you think that I'm alone"

Kumiko had a strange feeling before sensing a great presence.

"This kill is for you, Lord Ares!" claimed the voice of a man.

Kumiko turned but a blade struck her as she had just the time to block the hit. After taking a good look at her aggressor, she noticed that he had an ancient Greek full armor and a large golden blade in his hand. His eyes were yellow and he had a weird grin on his face.

"You're good for a woman" he said "But you're still a woman"

"Tch" Kumiko had no other choice but to use her Hitokiri form "I will take your soul"

The man just laughed at that "You! Beating ME! The one chosen by the gods?! Not even in your wildest dreams"

Kumiko narrowed her eyes before charging her hit with the axe, but when her Masakari Axe entered in contact with the blade, a huge electric discharge hit her. Kumiko was too stunned to see him approaching with a dagger, when she recovered, she found herself at his mercy as he stabbed her in the stomach before stabbing her in back, then the side. Kumiko tried to hit him with the axe, but he was too quick as he slashed her back. She tried to catch him, but he effortlessly caught the arm before breaking it.

"Is that it from the most feared 'Executioner'?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Nice job Betherode" said the while haired mad priest.

"She's not even worth the effort" yawned the man named Betherode "Do whatever you want with her, I'll go pray to the gods"

Kumiko took a bomb smoke before using it to escape.

-Flashback end-

"Freed is back" growled Shirone.

"We need to inform the others about that" stated the blackstone.

"Watch yourself blackstone" warned Kumiko "This guy possess two divine weapons. One is probably the Blade of Olympus, as for the second, I'm sure that's the Wicked Dagger of Hades. He also appears to wear the blessed armor of the Spartans"

He nodded before leaving. Kumuko sighed before saying "You can come out, he's away"

Li Niang peeked out of her hiding spot before sitting next to Kumiko.

POV- Deven.

As they left the hospital, Deven sensed two divine presence. "Koneko, stay behind me, whatever you do, don't leave my side." He changed to his Lawbringer form. *CLANG* the sound of metal on metal as the two weapons collided. "You are good, maybe you will be more entertaining than that girl." Deven growled under his helmet. "You are going to pay. No one is allowed to kill that girl but ME, I hope you will be more entertaining than that crazy priest." the fight began. The two weapons clashed over and over, Legendary sword vs Pole-Axe. Deven got a parry and took this chance. "AD MORTEM" His axe turned orange and he brought it down from the top. The Greek dodged the strike and swung wide. The sword collided with Devens armor and made a large dent. Deven countered with a shove and turned the pole axe in his hand. "Non Spestes" He struck the fighter in the chest and flipped him over his shoulder. He threw a hard attack and it landed true, the greek now had a large gash on his shoulder. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT MEEEE!" Freed came in from the side with his sword but was easily dispatched By a heavy swing from Deven. "Sicut sis de monte utilis est quasi lapis" Deven insulted as they continued their test of skill. He now had an audience of three as Koneko, And Li watched from the side. Kumiko watched with an even higher damaged pride as her rival fended off the one who did this to her. Deven took this time to mock his rival as he was told he could. "_THIS_ is the guy that beat you, my Rival? I am ashamed." He advanced on the seemingly retreating opponent. "Non Recerden es" He swung but missed by inches. They escaped by throwing a flash bomb. "COWARDS" He screamed. "Senpai! You are hurt!" Koneko cried as she ran over and pointed out his bleeding side. Now that his attention had been brought to it…..he felt _all_ the pain. "Aaaaghh!" he fell to a knee and Koneko began to heal him. "No no, im ok. ventus secundus." He casted his healing spell. He stood back up. "Hey, Kumiko" The girl looked at her Rival with distance. "What do _you_ want Blackstone?" He Smiled under his helmet. Before he could speak, Vali and his team showed up. "Well, well, if it isn't the white dragon, here for another ass kicking?" Vali scowled. "We are here for Kumiko. That's it." Mike held up his pole axe. "Are you sure, is the white dragon going to run from a challenge?" Vali scowled deeper, He wanted to fight but if he was beaten buy a form weaker than his current then he was totally screwed now. 'Hey Albion' '**Vali I know what you are going to ask and I am warning you now, that you CAN NOT stay in that form for longer than ten minutes.' **'then i will beat him in under ten seconds.' "ok knight, you want to fight? Let's fight, but not here." They teleported to an open plain. "Here goes nothing."

"I, who am about to awaken,

Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God

I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"

I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy

And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise

"JUGGERNAUT DRIVE"

Vali transformed into a larger, more powerful version of his balance breaker.

"If you think you're the only one who can do that then you are wrong bud."

"War, the process of turning mice into men

A blood sacrifice necessary for the betterment of those on the top.

I, am the chosen vessel to bring the peace that comes after conflict to this world.

War, I am War.

JUGGERNAUT DRIVE

Deven transformed. He grew in size equal to that of Vali, his armor became bulkier, he wielded the shield of The Black Prior, The Sword of the warden, and the intimidation that fresh soldiers feel on their first taste of war. "**Ego sum vas electionis est qui post conflictus huius bring pacem in mundo.**

**Bellum, belli mihi."** He charged the now frightened Vali. He swung his sword and _Cleaved_ right through Valis form, It roared in pain and burst into particles. Vali fell to the ground and tried to stand up, but collapsed. Deven dispelled his Drive. "Well that was anticlimactic," Kumiko stated in a deadpan. "I know right! I was so disappointed! Uh, he may need serious help by the way." Arthur picked him up and teleported away. Bikou teleported away with Kumiko and Li. "senpai, are you ok?" She asked, "yeah, just disappointed." Koneko grabbed on to her Senpai and they teleported to the clubroom.


	15. A curse

Kumiko 3rd POV

It has been three days now. After taking her to an oracle in Athens, Arthur was about to teleport her to her apartment, but there was the fact that Li Niang was missing, it was sure that she didn't betray them like Kuroka did, but it still worries them. Kumiko was about to say something when she remembered something; when that Greek warrior fought the blackstone, he wasn't fighting him seriously, as he… wanted him to win. So it's like that, huh? She was now sure that the blackstone knew him.

"So, you resorted in calling his help to do this to me?" she mumbled as bloodlust had risen within her "He knew him from the very beginning… I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLACKSTONE! I WILL SHRED HIM TO PIECES!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Arthur.

"He planned all of this!" replied Kumiko while trembling with anger "He wanted me to see that bastard getting beaten easily!"

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur while taking a step back.

"This isn't over blackstone! You hear me!" she yelled with all her anger.

"Oh dear…" sighed Arthur.

"So that makes two then…" mumbled Vali as he was still sore.

"He doesn't have any honor!" added Kumiko "A pure blackstone!"

"We should go back," said Arthur while creating a circle.

"I'm baaack" sung Li Niang as she had some bags with her.

She looked at Kumiko and Vali before walking to Arthur.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the blond boy.

"Let's just go" sighed Arthur before looking at her "By the way, where were you?"

Li Niang smiled before answering "I went and visited some temples before buying some souvenirs"

"Let's just hope that they don't do something stupid" said Arthur while shaking his head.

-Scene change: unknown cave-

Narrator POV

"Things are going as planned" chuckled Betherode "Now, there won't be any chance for them to unite their might against me, and the Master will finally meet his beloved one"

"I'm still upset about that day" grumped Freed "I still don't understand why going back before at least killing that kid devil. Besides, you could have killed all of them easily, why let them live?"

"Because war is an art that needs to be taken seriously" replied Betherode "I simply divided them to make sure that they won't fight me as 'Comrades'"

"Really…" mumbled Freed "Seems like a complicated plan"

"My Master wants to see his beloved again and wants to give her that girl's body" explained Betherode in a serious manner before screaming "I want to kill something!"

Freed nodded before saying "I know how you feel"

They both heard some giggles "You're crazy" said the voice of a girl.

"No one will come to get us in this place, now we can have all the fun that we want" said the voice of a boy.

"Sacrifice" mumbled both mad men with crazy smirks.

-Scene change: Kumiko's apartment in Kuoh-

Kumiko had calmed herself a little.

***You need to better control your emotions*** said Tozen with a stern voice ***Anger will lead you only to defeat***

She knew that he was right. But it was more than what she could manage.

***Thankfully, you have cleansed the curse*** pointed Tozen ***If you hadn't, you may have lost the ability to call upon the power of the Myre***

'A curse you say' Kumiko began to think of many things 'Can this curse be removed?'

***There's two ways: either going to an Oracle to ask him to remove the curse, or by your potions*** answered Tozen ***Thankfully, you don't have the blackstones. They rather dislike it and made sure to ward their lairs to prevent them from entering***

'So I'm the only one left to lift the curse' thought Kumiko.

***He will surely come to ask your help*** said Tozen.

'And he will get what he deserves' she's going to enjoy seeing the blackstone and his devil friends begging her to give him the cleansing potion.

"Big sis look" said Li as she showed her an ancient scroll.

"What's this?" she wondered as she took it in her hands.

"I don't know. I just found it in a chest hidden in a cave" answered Li Niang before getting a light chop on her head.

"Don't steal" said Kumiko with the chop.

"But it had that note with it" said Li Niang while giving her the note.

Kumiko's eyes went wide as she read it. She quickly called Arthur and asked him to come. Some minutes later, he came and she gave him the note with the scroll. When Arthur read the note he was also shocked.

"Could it be" he mumbled "The anvil of Hephaestus"

"Hide it and make sure that no one except Vali sees it" ordered Kumiko "Not even Azazel"

Arthur nodded before leaving.

"Why did you give him my scroll?" asked Li Niang a bit upset.

"I'll order pizza for tonight's dinner" said Kumiko, making the girl jump with joy.

An artefact as strong as the Anvil of Hephaestus should stay away from the devils.

POV-Deven.

He had just gotten home with Koneko. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. He walked upstairs and opened the door to his room. "Denique reversus es. rude suo servare virginem exprimunt expectationem quae indicat." He looked to Kuroka who was laying on his bed. "Sorry, but I really need to sleep." He climbed into bed beside her. She recoiled when she touched him. "You- you have a curse…" Deven froze. "What do you mean?" Kuroka used her senjutsu and held her hand over where he had been injured fighting that greek soldier. "Right here, I-I cant….stop it, but I can contain it. It won't spread as quickly now. How did this happen?" Deven thought back. "That Greek I was fighting, he had a cursed dagger, he must have stabbed me when I was not looking." Kuroka had a worried look on her face. 'Hey Apollyon, what can you tell me about this curse?' . . . . 'Apollyon?' …. "I can't speak with Apollyon, something is wrong. I also can't feel any of my forms, except for one. The form of the black prior is bound tighter to my soul than any of the rest." Kuroka hugged him. "What are you going to do?" Deven thought. "Tomorrow, tomorrow I will talk to my Rival, she would know more than me."

**Time skip**

It was lunchtime. Deven walked up to the roof to see Kumiko and Li were not there. 'They are usually up here.' ***Deven* **Deven froze. 'Apollyon?' ***Yes, thanks to your cat, I was able to fight off the curse enough to speak with you.* **'So what's happening?' ***the curse stops you from using the gear. Even at full effect, it would not be able to cut you off from the black prior.* **'that's good, I will need to speak with _her_ about this though. She would know how to banish the curse.'


	16. Dragon King

Kumiko 3rd POV

She decided to take the day off with Li Niang as they passed by the city mall. Li Niang got to buy some new stuff, put on Azazel's tab, and Kumiko got a new book to read in her free time *Romance of the three kingdoms: in the black empire* she had waited so long and saved a lot of money just to buy it, and it came only in 10 copies. She was going to enjoy her time here, no matter what may happen. As both Li Niang and Kumiko were sitting in a nice looking café, the samurai got a call from Shirone.

"Yes?" she said with a delighted voice.

"Kumiko-Senpai," said the nekomata "Deven-senpai wants to talk with you"

Kumiko felt some anger, but was quickly replaced by joy as she was going to taste revenge at a slow rate… slow and painful rate.

"Look I need-" she didn't wait for him to end his sentence as she hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Li Niang as she was eating some ice cream.

"Just a prank call" answered Kumiko before hearing her phone ringing again.

"They must really want to annoy you if they decided to call again" commented Li Niang.

"It seems so" stated Kumiko while drinking tea.

When her phone stopped ringing, she took it and called Arthur.

"Did Vali see it?" she asked him.

"He was shocked at that" replied Arthur, "He said that he can create divine weapons with it, divine weapons that he's going to use against the Blackstone, and against him"

"How about Lifain? Did she get the traitor?" asked Kumiko.

"She said that we could look her in the eyes by three moons" answered Arthur before that Vali said something that she couldn't understand, "Vali told me to come and get you, we're going to get the artifact tonight"

"Fine by me" replied Kumiko before hanging up.

"Is something wrong?" asked Li Niang with worries.

"I just got a last-minute job with Vali and Arthur" answered Kumiko.

***Maybe you should talk with him and-*** said Tozen, trying to talk some sense in her head.

'Never!' She won't help him after what he had done.

***Don't judge that quickly*** he scolded ***You may be wrong about him***

'Have you heard how he was talking?' even Tozen couldn't answer her 'He was enjoying humiliating me'

***Just, know that it's never late to forget that*** advised Tozen ***You need to unit to beat him next time you see him* **'And being stabbed in the back at the last minute, no thank you' replied Kumiko 'I will train more and I will win without his help'

***You can't win against him*** countered Tozen ***Listen to my advice and stop being like that***

Now Kumiko decided to ignore him.

***I know that sooner or later, you'll listen to reason***

-Scene change: ORC club room-

Koneko 3rd POV

Koneko couldn't help but wonder why Kumiko would not answer her, nor Deven.

"This is really bad" sighed Rias after hearing what happened to Deven.

"And at the same time as a stray hunt" added Akeno.

"Don't worry!" said Issei with confidence "I will help"

"I'm not totally defenseless though," said Deven, ignoring Issei.

Akeno was about to say something when one of her familiars whispered something to her "Bouchou" she called with a serious tone "The stray has been killed… with one-touch"

"W-What do you mean?" asked Rias with wide eyes.

Using a magic circle, she showed them a girl walking in the street alone. Koneko felt like she knows her somewhere, after looking more carefully, she finally recognized her; it was Li Niang. "What is Li Niang doing there?" she asked getting the attention of the others.

"You mean the one in your class?" asked Rias.

Koneko nodded before returning her attention to the magic circle.

Li Niang was walking until a web trapped her legs. Everyone began to tense, as she was trapped and visibly frightened. When the stray, a spider-like monster, appeared to be approaching the girl. They all thought that she was a goner. But, to their shock, she tapped its chest and the stray fell wriggling, it continued for some minutes before his death.

"This… is a joke, right?" asked Issei with fear.

"It doesn't appear like she hit a pressure point," said Kiba with a serious tone.

"She used her Ki to kill the stray," said Koneko "It's an ancient and forbidden technique called the Demon Fist. It came from the Bājíquán, from a single person who mastered it, Li Shuwen"

"We must make sure that she doesn't use it to harm others" stated Rias "Maybe… I need to call my brother" Deven stood up. "No need to bother him. If she is still there, I will talk to her" Koneko grabbed his hand. "She is still afraid of you." She was right. "Then you may need to come with me." They teleported to the warehouse. "She's not here." Koneko used her senses but she was not there. Deven went up to the stray devil's body. "One hit huh, that's quite the power to have with such a personality." He jumped back when a light spear hit the ground where he stood. "You're quick for a devil. No matter, you will die all the same." He turned to see a Fallen angel with a trench coat and fedora. Deven entered his black prior. "Neat trick. It won't save you tho-*SHLING*. Deven dashed forward and cleaved through the fallen body. The two halves fell to the ground. Devens's phone then rang. It was Rias.

"Hello?"

"_Can you come back to the clubroom?"_

"Why?"

"_We are competing with Sona over who gets to go to the Familiar forest." _

A familiar huh, Deven could get behind that. They got back to see both Rias and Sona standing apart from each other. "How about a spar?" Rias suggested. "What? Fight you? That's not a spar, that's a death sentence." Rias smirked. "Then fight my Rook." Deven stepped up an evil smile on his face. Everyone in Sona's peerage remembered what happened last time they challenged Deven in strength. "Don't worry, I won't use my armor." that made them feel somewhat better. Sona had volunteered her knight, Reya. They stood apart from each other. Deven summoned his black prior sword. The fight began and they both crossed swords. They clashed again and again, Reya used her speed to try and get the jump on him but he was also fast. Deven then got an idea. He started to throw in punches and jabs in with his other hand. "quod bene pugnavit. et super hoc" Reya stopped, confused by the sudden change in language. Just enough time for Deven to land an uppercut that sent Reya to the ground. He held his sword at her throat. "Do you yield?" She dropped her sword.

**Time skip.**

Rias and co arrived at the familiar forest. Deven knew what he wanted, he wanted a companion. Something that could fight by his side, something that could sit and relax with him. Issei wanted something badass. Asia was looking for something cute. Deven and Issei decided to go off together, Asia wanted to follow issei, Koneko wanted to stay with her senpai. So the four of them set off on their own. "What do you think we are going to find out here?" Issei broke the silence. "I don't know, I hope there are some wolves or something out here though, that would be cool." He noticed a small blue dragon on a tree branch. "Hey, guys look" They stopped and looked at the little dragon. It flew down from its perch and landed on Asia's head. After a few minutes of deciding and a few zaps of blue lighting to Issei, Asia decided to keep it. They continued their walk until they came upon a large cave. "S-s-senpai." Koneko stuttered. "Yes, Koneko?" She pointed a shaky finger at the cave. "D-d-dragon…" Deven looked into the cave. He saw two glowing blue eyes and heard a long growl. "Everyone get behind me. Issei, start boosting but do it quietly." The dragon emerged from the cave. It was a large blue western dragon. "Deven-senpai! Ddraig said we need to leave right away!" ****DDRAIG!** **the dragon roared in rage. The voice sounded feminine but he was not so sure. He entered his Black prior form and blocked the stream of fire for all of them. "Ahhgh!...Ahhhaaghhh!" even through the shield, he could feel the intensity of the flames. "Senpai!" Koneko cried. "Get...out of here…..GO!" Issei and Asia ran back into the forest. Deven was still blocking the flames. "Senpai! NO!" He looked back with strain to see Koneko still there. "Koneko…..Please you have…..to get out…..of here...AAGGHHH!" ***if this keeps up you will die* **'i know that!' "Please…..just go!" She held back tears as she ran back into the forest. The flames let up and he leaned on his shield. ****it has been a long time since anyone has withstood my flames for that long, even if you are about to pass out**** "hehe…..well...I am a knight….of the Blackstone…..legion….I will not fall….so easily…...my pride….won't let me." He stood up, stumbling and struggling. He knew his time was running out, he was dying. ****Tell me, what is your name?** **"my name?...Deven Barnes…..how about you….miss dragon?" Even now, Deven can and will crack jokes in the face of certain death. ****hahaha. You have interested me, Devil. My name is Tiamat, one of the five dragon kings.** **To think his big fat mouth would get him killed…..again.


	17. An anvil, and a deal

Kumiko 3rd POV

After waving goodbye to Li Niang, Kumiko went to a desolated place where both Arthur and Vali were waiting for her.

"Are you sure of that?" she asked Vali "It would be possible to find it there, and also impossible"

"No matter what, we need to get the anvil before the others" replied Vali "Beside if they decide to get it, they'll need this scroll," said Vali while showing him the scroll "I translated a part where Hephaestus described the power held in it and how to unlock it"

"So what is our first destination?" asked Arthur.

"Hephaisteion, the temple of Hephaestus" replied Vali before their departure. If only they saw a bat-like familiar watching them.

-Scene change: Hephaisteion-

They arrived in front of the temple where they found many tourists.

"efprósdektoi, oi fíloi mou sto naó tou Ifaístou, endiaféreste gia kápoia poíisi í ísos gia kápoia agálmata tou theoú tou sidirourgeíou?" said a Greek guide.

Vali looked at his team before that they nodded to him, he looked at him before saying "Échete éna antikeímeno pou onomázetai To xýlo tis Afrodítis?" he then took a piece of paper from his pocket "théloume na to doúme me ta mátia mas. Échoume akoúsei óti o Ífaistos chrisimopoíise ta malliá tis Afrodítis gia na ton enischýsei"

"Prépei na eísai kápoio eídos syllógou pou pérase to chróno sou psáchnontas kápoies pliroforíes gia aftó" chuckled the guide "Parakaló Akolouthíste"

As they were walking, Kumiko whispered "There's no camera here"

"That's good" whispered back Vali.

"Edó eínai to kommáti pou psáchnete" said the guide while showing a handle with some hair warped around it.

Vali smirked before chanting a spell that put everyone in the temple and around the temple to fall asleep, "According to the scroll, we need a 'proof of might'"

Kumiko changed in her Shugoki form and looked at Vali "What should I do to get it?"

"Just touch it" replied Vali.

Kumiko put her hand and the handle illuminated itself before that a trap opened beneath them, Arthur used one of his swords to levitate with the other two to the bottom. There, They've found a golem made of bronze, kneeling.

"I'll do it" said Vali as he walked toward the golem "I do need to express this anger" he then used his Balance Breaker.

The golem lifted his head and looked toward Vali before getting up and charged him, Vali replied with a punch that left a hole in the golem. When the golem fell, he turned into a hammer.

"We have our first piece," said Vali as he took the hammer.

"What's our next destination?" asked Arthur.

"The Dadia Forest" answered Vali.

Arthur nodded before teleporting them.

-Scene change: Dadia Forest-

"What's our business here?" asked Kumiko.

"We need a Gorgona Oak" answered Vali "An oak with the face of a gorgon on it"

"Like this one?" asked Kumiko while pointing a big one behind them.

"We need to cut it," said Vali before tuning to Arthur "Can you transport it there?"

The blond boy drew a circle around it and planted the sword in it, transporting the entire tree to their hideout.

"What's our next destination?" asked Arthur.

"An abandoned temple of Aphrodite in Corinth" answered Vali.

Arthur nodded before transporting them there.

-Scene change: abandoned temple of Aphrodite-

They arrived in a ruined temple when they entered they saw old tables and chairs made of stone.

Vali took the scroll before reading it "It said 'Let you feminine language speak'"

Kumiko nodded before walking toward a large statue of Aphrodite, she looked at it then fell on her knees. Worried, both Vali and Arthur rushed toward her. Vali took her in her arms and shook her to wake her up. But when she woke up, her eyes turned pink and she pulled Vali to a kiss, understanding the trial, Arthur decided to wait outside.

-In the ORC clubroom-

"I feel like someone lost his virginity in a cool way" stated Issei as he began to cry "Why isn't it me?!"

He was smacked down by the Blackstone.

-Returning to Vali and his team-

After waiting for half an hour, Arthur heard footsteps and saw both Vali and Kumiko looking away embarrassed.

"Do you have the artifact?" he asked as Kumiko showed him a crystal shaped like a heart.

"We… we won't speak of what happened here to no one. Ever" said Vali, getting a nod from Kumiko.

"Where should we go now?" asked Arthur.

"To… to Attavyros" answered Vali.

Arthur nodded before teleporting them there.

-In Zeus's altar in Attavyros-

The group arrived and saw only an altar.

"What should we do now," asked Arthur.

"We need to find an entrance to a cave" answered Vali but when his eyes met Kumiko's, they both looked away.

Arthur just shook his head at that. After three hours of searching, Kumiko sat on the altar, and the rock formation moved. They saw the entrance of a cave and went in. There, they've found an anvil with a heart-shaped hole in the middle.

"Let's take it back with us," said Vali as he walked toward the anvil with both Kumiko and Arthur. The blonde did the same thing as he did to the tree. But this time, they were inside it and transported with the anvil.

-In Vali's team hideout-

They appeared with anvil and saw Bikou playing on the Gorgona Oak. Vali decided to ignore it and turned to the two others.

"Now all we need is the fire of a dragon," he said.

"This is going to be hard" commented Arthur "They are very rare"

"Actually," said Albion "I may know one, in the Familiar forest"

"Who?" asked Vali.

"Her name is Tiamat" answered Albion "Of all the dragons who are alive, she's the strongest"

"I'll try to take you there," said Arthur before teleporting them there.

-Scene change: familiar forest-

When they appeared, Albion took the charge of finding the dragon. When they got near, they heard screams, they decided to run toward it and saw a large blue dragon breathing fire on someone, but their attitude changed when they saw who it was.

"Stop you two" said Arthur "Remember why we're here"

"Kumiko" called Vali while looking away "Can… can you try to talk with her"

She looked a little embarrassed before saying "I'll try"

She took her Kensei form and walked toward the dragon who appeared to be ready to fire again.

"Grand Empress of chaos" called Kumiko "Strongest dragon whose beauty can't be compared to anything"

The dragon shifted its attention to the Kensei and said ****All those words, piqued my interest**** it replied and saw the samurai kneeling in front of them and put the sword in front of her ****You wish an audience?****

"I merely have a proposal that may change your life," said Kumiko with a lot of respect we need your help for this" she then showed the scroll of the anvil "We've acquired all the components but one"

****What would I gain from this?**** asked the dragon.

"We would try to satisfy any of your wishes" answered Kumiko.

"**Are a warrior of your word, or a coward?"** asked the dragon

"Unlike a certain coward, I'm a warrior who keeps its word" answered Kumiko.

The dragon stared at her before taking a deep breath, then fired on the kneeling Kensei, who didn't try to move.

****You are a warrior of your word**** concluded the dragon "But in exchange for my help, I too would like something from it"

"Of course" nodded Kumiko before seeing the dragon taking the form of a gorgeous woman.

"Now, show me the blacksmithing of the gods," she said with a grin.

POV-DEVEN

This was it…..his loud mouth had gotten him into a fight that he could not win…...that did not mean he would give up. He stood his ground and kept his shield in front of him while the Chaos Karma Dragon spewed her flames at him. Then…..it stopped….he heard talking….the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Kumiko in her samurai form. He collapsed.

POV-Koneko

She ran, tears streaming down her face. She could hear the screams of pain from him. "Koneko" She was grabbed by issei. "This is Senpai were talking about. He will come back, and he will bring that dragons head with him too!" he was right, Senpai would be fine. He promised her he would. They made it back to Rias and the rest. After explaining and restraining Rias from going after him. They went back to the clubroom.

POV-Deven

Pain….that's all he could feel, it wasn't bad, it was more of an ache all over his body. He opened his eyes and noticed he was back in his normal form. He sat up. "you are awake" he froze, he turned his head to see a blue-haired beauty. She was wearing a blue dress that only made her more beautiful. "You must have balls of steel in order to stare at me like that." he shook off his daze and stood up. "Why would you help me?" She giggled and walked up to him. "After the interruption, I came back to see you on the ground. I thought you had died but imagine my surprise when I found you alive." She was now pressed against him, looking up into his eyes- that's right, he's taller- he saw a suppressed hunger behind them. "That does not answer my question." She smirked. "I have decided to become your familiar." Deven was now smirking. "But on one condition" She got close to his ear and whispered…... Devens's face dusted pink. "That's it?" he asked. "Yup, so do you agree?" this was a small price to pay to have a dragon in his service. "Yes," He placed a hand around her waist. "So how d-mmhh!?" She interrupted him with a kiss, A magic circle formed under them. He felt a bond form between them. She let go of him after a few minutes. "I belong to you now, master" the hunger in her eyes was now prominent. "There's one more step to finish the contract. He was pushed to the floor.

**Time Skip. POV-Narrator. Scene change, ORC**

The members of the orc had all gone home except for two. sitting in their spots. It had been several hours since they had returned. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared one that they knew all too well. Deven stepped out and was immediately tackled by a red and white blur. He looked to see both Rias and Koneko on him. After a few apologies and promises of not doing something so stupid again, he was allowed to get up. "So what kind of familiar did you get?" Rias asked. Deven snapped his fingers and a small blue western dragon the size of a cat came from a circle and landed on his shoulder. "A sprite dragon?" The small dragon growled at that. "Remember that dragon that I was fighting?" they both nodded. "Well, this is Tiamat" the dragon nuzzled his cheek. "As- as in the Chaos Karma dragon?" Deven nodded and Rias promptly fainted. Deven teleported home and went to his room. "Qui amicus est tibi novi est?" Kuroka asked when she saw the dragon curled up on his head. "hoc Tiamat. facti sunt mihi nota postquam inter se prope me occidere" Kuroka nodded, not surprised anymore, and pulled him into bed.


	18. End of a Curse, beginning of an end

Kumiko 3rd POV

As she was in class, following the course, she heard some gossip.

"Have you heard" whispered a girl "Rika was seen kissing a boy in the park"

"Really?" replied another girl "Wasn't she with Takechima?"

"They must have broken up" whispered the first girl.

As the teacher asked them to keep their head in the course, Kumiko's mind went back to Aphrodite's temple and began to heat up. In fact, just thinking of Vali makes her lose focus on anything.

'I need to stay focused' thought Kumiko as she shook her head 'I think that I need to take some days off'

-Time skip: Lunch break-

Sitting on the rooftop, both Kumiko and Li Niang were enjoying their lunch.

"That's so good" complimented Li Niang "I feel like you can be a great wife one day"

Wife, that word let her imagine herself in a wedding dress looking at Vali, smiling at her.

"Big sis? Are you okay?" asked Li Niang as she put her hand on Kumiko's forehead, when she looked at her hand, there were marks of burn "I don't think that you are…"

"Kumiko-senpai" called Shirone as she arrived with the Blackstone.

'The girl eater!' thought Li Niang before running away, hiding behind a wall.

"What's up with you and your foul mood lately?" he asked with annoyance.

But, like an alarm, the Blackstone's voice broke her from daydreaming. She looked at him and gave him a dark look before gutting up.

"Sorry Shirone, but I can't stay here," she said as she went to the exit "There's too much dishonor in the air"

"You aren't going anywhere," said the voice of Rias, blocking her way with Akeno, Kiba, Issei, and Asia "We have some questions for you"

"I'm not in the mood so get out of my way" growled Kumiko.

"Not until you answer my questions and you need to give your potion to Deven" added Rias "The last one wasn't a request"

"Who do you think you are…" mumbled Kumiko with a dark voice "Do you really think that you can order me like I'm some sort of dog? That I'm at your service? That you are something to me?"

The aura around her made everyone take a step back.

"Let me show you the only thing that you'll ever get from me" she took her Hitokiri form before hitting the axe on the floor.

"I, bearer of knowledge and wisdom

Survived in every place I went to live

I keep all the honor of my men

Leading them to victory

I am the true justice of the Myre

JUGGERNAUT DRIVE"

Now with a larger form, wearing a rice hat, an emotionless mask, a spiked samurai armor, two short swords on each side of her waist, a long silk coat, a pair of spiked metal pauldrons and fingered leather gauntlets with chains around them.

Deven, Issei, and Kiba placed themselves in front of Rias.

"Senpai!" called Shirone "Can't you also activate your Juggernaut Drive?"

"I can barely use the black prior, so asking me to use my Juggernaut Drive…" said the Blackstone before taking his black prior form "The best we can do now is defend ourselves against her attacks"

"Wretched warriors... nothing more than flesh and bones…" said Kumiko in a creepy voice, while walking toward the three boys "You no longer need to suffer... I offer you peace and salvation…" She then created a Masakari Axe with a face in the middle of it and spider legs around the face, expanding to the edge of the weapon "Be not afraid... your souls are now mine!"

-Time skip: after school-

Kumiko and Li Niang were walking; Li Niang was keeping her happy looking face, and Kumiko a neutral one. She had to confess, maybe she went a bit overboard against them, but they're the ones who asked for it.

"Big sis!" called Li Niang with a smile "Can we get pizza for tonight?"

"Why not?" Kumiko replied with a shrug "I don't see a reason not to"

"Why not invite the others?" suggested Li Niang.

"The others?" asked Kumiko with confusion.

"Arthur, Bikou and Vali" replied Li Niang causing Kumiko to blush heavily "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes" answered Kumiko "Can you do an errand for me?"

"Yeah!" yelled Li Niang with happiness "What can I do?"

"I asked for a book in the library, but I don't think that I can go take it now…" explained Kumiko, but Li Niang disappeared before hearing the rest of the explanation "And she's gone, is she going to be alright?"

Kumiko turned to continue her way when she stepped on a coated person. She was about to ignore it, but there was something in him that was giving a lot of power.

-Scene change: unknown cave-

Narrator POV

"I met the lady and cut her head. I met the child and cut his head. I went and threw their bodies to the Styx. I threw their heads to the fire…" sung Betherode while cutting the body of a boy.

"It seems like you're having fun," said a masculine voice that froze the Greek psychopath.

"Master!" yelled Betherode as he prostrated to a young man with long black hair and red eyes, and pointy ears. He wears a black robe with detailed accessories.

"Get up, my faithful servant," said the young man.

"The plan is going the way you wish," said Betherode "Your beloved Apollyon shall walk by your side as you trigger war"

"How about the host?"

"I did as you ask me; hurting the one who can cure him of the curse then lose to him in front of her"

The young man laughed before turning and leaving Betherode "Go capture the host now"

"Yes, Master!"

**POV-DEVEN**

"AAHHGG!"

"Sorry senpai"

One could say that Deven was not a happy person. His pride….his powers….and his only form of defense…..all broken.

Both Kuroka and Koneko were using their Senjutsu to heal him, he took all of the damage. He looked to the two pieces of metal and wood that were his shield. It took the first two strikes, the third shattered it. Along with his sword. The next strike was aimed at Rias, He rushed in front of her and caught the axe with his hands. His armor took the blow but soon, he was sent through the roof all the way to the bottom floor. He couldn't move, He was laying on his bed being healed by both of his precious kittens.

A blue magic circle appeared. "Master I-OH MY GOD!" Tiamat came out of the circle and saw his state of being, she had been gone for the last three days. "Where the hell have you been?" Deven asked. "i-i-I was looking for a way to break the curse, and-and I found it." Devens's eyes widened. He tried to sit up but was met with pain. "How?" He asked with cold eyes. "W-what?" He growled, "How do I break the curse?" Tiamat came over and added her own healing magic. "You...uh...you need…" Her face became red. "You- you need to...f-f-find, my sister." Deven was confused as to why she was so embarrassed to say she had a sister. "She is the curse breaker dragon" Kuroka stiffened. "The curse breaker dragon?" Deven was even more confused. "What is so wrong with Tiamat's sister that you both look so terrified?" both girls looked to him. "Its not her that we are scared of." Tiamat began. "It's you that we are scared for, this dragon…..her prices are…..strange." Deven began to understand. "If I can get my armor back and return the favor to that samurai, then I will pay any price," he said with stone conviction. "That's what we were afraid of."

**TIME SKIP**

Deven could now stand with mild pain. He, along with Kuroka and Tiamat was preparing to go. "Are you sure this is safe?" Rias asked as Tiamat formed a circle. "Princess…..when was the last time I did something 'safe'?" He said with a smirk. They teleported to what looked like a stereo-typical Witches cabin. Deven walked forward with a black cat and a blue dragon on his shoulders. Tiamat whispered in his ear. "Master, before you knock…..just know that my sister can be….. 'Persuasive' when it comes to her prices." He kept that in mind when he knocked on the door, his companions disappeared. He heard the sound of shuffling, and bottles clinking. The door opened and the girl on the other side looked like a mature version of Tiamat but purple. "Well….hello there, handsome." her eyes roamed his form. "Are you Shaia?" The woman smirked. "Yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

Deven steeled himself. "I have a curse that needs breaking" Her eyes began to glow a deep purple and locked on the side of his body that he was stabbed with the cursed dagger. "Hmm, yes….a _very_ powerful sealing curse….I'm sure you heard that my prices are steep." He nodded. "I am prepared to pay any price to get my powers back." There was an amused glint in her eyes. Deven began to feel uncomfortable. "_Any_ price you say?"

Deven was now standing in a room that was way bigger on the inside than it looked. "You know…." She started while pressing herself against him. "A girl can get _very_ lonely out here in the woods….all by herself" her hands felt his muscled arms. "That curse you have is _very_ strong…..I have the power to break it…...but the price in return…...is something I have been craving for a while." He held his ground, not letting her lower his defenses. "What do you want?" She smiled seductively. "Kiss me" …...That…...that was it? "You only want…..a kiss?" The smile never left her face. "well…..A kiss, and a favor" That was fine, he could live with that. "I accept" Her smile widened and she pulled him down for a kiss.

**TIME SKIP**

Deven, Kuroka, Koneko, and Tiamat were all standing in the backyard, surrounded by everyone else. In his hand, was a small, ornate bottle. He opened the top and downed the contents, he got a slight hint of grape…...before he fell to his knees in horrible pain. "Senpai!" Koneko tried to go to him but was grabbed. "Don't, this is expected." He fought the pain with all of his will. A black mist started to pour out of his mouth and disperse into the air.

This continued for a few minutes before the pain was completely gone. He stood up. He could feel the connection to his armor and weapons clearly as if it never stopped. "D-did it work?" Rias asked. He smirked and changed into his lawbringer form. "IM BACK!" The face of a hydra formed over his helmet as he threw his head back, It spit flames high into the air as he waved his Pole axe in the air. He then changed to a warden, then to a conqueror, then Centurion, the gladiator, then finally to Black prior. Its shield and sword repaired and shining like new. "Its payback time"

_**LE FIN**_

**Please leave reviews on what you guys thought, I will accept flames and criticism. Thank you for reading.**


	19. Return of Blackstone 'family' issues

Koneko 3rd POV

She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at what's happening now; the first thing Deven decided to do after lifting the curse was to go and beat Kumiko. She thought that was understandable, but she felt like there's something wrong with all of this. Like how Kumiko's attitude toward Deven suddenly changed.

"Senpai" called Koneko "I feel like we're missing something"

"The only thing I'm missing is teaching that bitch a lesson" replied Deven.

"Please senpai, try to find what happened" said Koneko before stopping "Maybe… maybe we should just go back now… I have a bad feeling"

"There's nothing to fear Koneko" replied Deven, turning to look at her with confidence in his eyes "I don't have the curse anymore"

"But don't forget her knowledge of talismans and charm papers" countered Koneko "Attacking her in her own territory would be suicidal"

Deven was about to say something when he used his Lawbringer form to block a slash from Freed.

"Glad to see me again, you shitty devils?" asked the mad priest.

"You couldn't have appeared on a better time" growled Deven "I feel like I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a voice, revealing the Greek warrior "How!? How did they forgive themselves?!" he sobbed a little "If only I had broken her legs, she wouldn't have given him the way to remove Lord Hades's curse" he then looked calm before grinning madly "Not a problem to me. Awaken! Blade of Olympus!" dark clouds appeared in the sky.

"Koneko, run" ordered Deven "Get away as far as possible"

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, just go away" he then sighed "And if you see her, tell her that we need to talk"

"But-"

"Go!" yelled Deven, causing her to teleport away.

"How cliche" commented Betherode "A knight trying to protect children. But, don't think that you stand a chance against me. Without that girl's help, you'll fall, like the previous ones"

Deven's grip on his weapon became tighter as he understood everything and his plan.

-Scene change: Kumiko's apartment-

Kumiko 3rd POV

In her apartment, Kumiko, along with the rest of Vali's team Lifain and Li Niang included, were looking at a young blue haired elf who was wolfing on the food in front of him.

"So… what should we do?" asked Arthur, not sure of the actions that he needs to take with him.

"Honestly, I don't know," replied Vali.

"He's really hungry" pointed Li Niang with a nervous smile.

"Looks like the lad was in a cave fer years" added Lifain.

"But he possesses an incredible magical aura around him" said Kumiko before holding her hand at her mouth and rushed to the toilets.

"Is she alright?" asked Arthur.

"She has been like that for sometime now" explained Li Niang with a worried expression "She passes sometimes throwing up in the toilets, eats a lot… I wonder if she should go to a hospital"

"I wonder…" stated Arthur while looking at Vali who was blushing and looking away.

"Is that so?" teased Lifain with a grin.

"You lucky bastard" added Bikou.

"Is something wrong?" asked Li Niang innocently.

"Nothing is wrong," answered Arthur while massaging his eyes.

"Sorry about that" said Kumiko while whipping her mouth, she then saw how both Bikou and Lifain were looking at her with a weird grin "What"

"Nothing…" they both said while turning away.

"Now" said Kumiko while walking toward the elf "Who are you?"

The elf looked at her and said "Sorry, my name is Glarion, I'm…"

"**My son"** interrupted Albion, shocking the ones present.

"Father?" asked the young elf while looking at the wings coming from Vali's back "So you've really fallen"

Albion stayed silent for a moment before saying "**How about your mother? Is she well?"**

"She died" replied Glarion "It's been 5 years since she died, killed by the fallens"

"**I'm sorry to hear that"** said Albion "**If only I was present, I could have protected her"**

"There's nothing you could have done" assured Glarion "You were trapped as a sacred gear"

"**Still…"** from the tone of his voice it's apparent that Albion was sad to hear what happened.

"Does that mean that you're a dragon?" asked Li Niang with stars in her eyes.

"I'm only half dragon" corrected Glarion "My mother was an elf"

"Half dragon" muttered Arthur "Does that mean that you can breathe fire?"

Glarion nodded "I can, but my physical capacities are low. The only thing that's great about me is my magical abilities"

"Now we have a chance to do what we couldn't do" said Vali with a sigh.

"We couldn't have predicted that Tiamat would try to destroy it" replied Arthur.

"It doesn't matter now" said Vali "We need to show him the anvil"

Glarion looked at Kumiko, then at her belly "Oh, it's a girl"

"What?" was all that Kumiko said.

**POV- DEVEN**

"HOW!?"

"What?"

"HOW DID YOU GET HER TO HELP YOU!?"

"Who? The samurai? She was not the one to break the curse. In fact I was just on my way to kick her ass."

"WHO DID IT THEN? THAT CURSE WAS MADE BY LORD HADES HIMSELF!"

"If you must know, It was the Curse Breaker Dragon"

"THE CURE BREAKER DRAGON!?"

"Yup, enough talk. I want revenge. "**Balance breaker"**

Devens form changed into the menacing knight in black armor. "**Come and face death" **Betherode gritted his teeth, but he would never turn down a fight. "**You are a bigger fool than I thought."** Betherode charged

With his sword. Deven raised his and they clashed. Deven pushed him back and slashed repeatedly, Betherode blocking them all but just barely. Deven summoned his kite shield and bashed Betherode hard. The greek soldier tumbling back. Betherode stood back up as Deven approached, his armor scratched and dented. Betherode charged again, every strike blocked by the shield. Deven swung his sword, knocking the weapon from the greeks hand. He bashed him with his shield, knocking him onto his back. Deven held his blade to his throat. "**Do you yield?" **Freed was sneaking up behind the knight, he raised his excalibur…..***CLANG* **Deven turned around and eyed the rogue exorcist. "...well shit" Deven smirked under his helmet. "**I'm not the only one who's pissed."** Deven snapped his fingers and Tiamat appeared behind Freed. "You're going to pay for hurting my master"

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU HAVE THE CHAOS KARMA DRAGON AS YOUR FAMILIAR!?"

"**Yes, now surrender or die"**

"I know better than to fight the Chaos Karma dragon. Know this knight. When my master comes here, Not even that dragon bitch can save you!" Freed threw a flash and they escaped.

Deven looked to his familiar. "**We need to find that samurai".** His balance breaker burst into black particles and he resumed his Lawbringer form.


	20. The big reveal

Kumiko 3rd POV

She didn't know how to react, she was sitting while trying to evade any eye contact with anyone and having a concerned look on her face. Sitting in front of her was Vali, he had a calm composure, and was instead thinking of what exactly happened. One thing was certain, it must have happened during their track of the Anvil of Hephaestus. As for the everyone who was present, they all had different reactions; Bikou and Lifain were trying to hold their laughter, Arthur had an annoyed look on his face, Li Niang was confused, Albion was somewhat amused, and Glarion was reading the scroll of the divine artifact.

"So, what's happening?" asked Li Niang.

"We're trying to deal with a problem" answered Arthur.

"A big problem caused by two naughty children" added Bikou in a teasing manner making the two 'children' blush.

"**How are things going Glarion?"** asked Albion.

"It appears like it's the original one" replied the half-dragon before looking at his father's host direction "If you have the Hammer of Hephaestus, some leaves of a Gorgona Oaktree, the Heart of Aphrodite and the Anvil of Olympus, I would be able to repair it and even create objects with divine powers"

"**Arthur"** called Albion "**Can you take him to it?"**

The blonde boy sighed before replying with "I can, but I fear what these two idiots will do when I have my back turned" he then shot a glare at Bikou and Lifain who were whispering.

"**Take one of them with you" **suggested Albion.

Arthur thought for a while before mentioning Glarion to follow him, he grabbed the monkey boy by the shoulder before dragging him away from Lifain, then teleported with Glarion away.

"So… who's going to break the silence?" asked Li Niang nervously.

"**I have a proposal for the two of you" **stated Albion gaining their attention "**Vali will move in and live here, at the same time, try to get along in a better way, you're going to become parents"**

"WHAT?!" shouted Li Niang "Y-You… parents…" she then fainted.

"Poor lass" sighed Lifain "Living in a monastery must've hard"

"I wouldn't mind" muttered Kumiko with a low voice "I never thought that it would happen to me… this early…"

"M-Me too…" added Vali.

"Ye two are really something" commented the descendant of Cu Chulain.

"**You must be ready to assume the responsibility"** warned Albion.

"Well I…" before that Kumiko could complete her sentence, there were some knocks on the door.

Lifain went to open the door and saw an armored knight.

"Blackstone" mumbled Kumiko with a dark voice.

Vali quickly put himself between the knight and Kumiko with his Balance Breaker ready.

"It seems like your friend dispelled the curse he had inflicted on you," said Kumiko while taking the form of the Hitokiri.

"I knew you would say that" sighed the knight "We need to talk"

-Time skip: Streets-

Li Niang 3rd POV

After waking up she heard some talking and saw him… the 'girl eater'. She discreetly exited the apartment and decided to walk a little hoping to evade him.

"Little treat" mumbled a voice behind her forcing her to evade a grip from behind.

"Y-You are…" she said while looking at her aggressor with a serious face, she was then looking confused "Who are you again?"

The man in armor chuckled and said "You've forgotten me? Well it doesn't matter, once I get you, getting the girl would be easy and the boy is too soft to let you die"

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you forgotten what I did to your friend? All the atrocities I've inflicted on her?" he asked with a big grin.

"Y-You're the one who hurt big sis Kumiko," asked Li Niang with a shock on her face.

"Sorry if you've seen her that way" he apologized with a grin "I should have killed her that day"

As a trigger, she remembered the monks being killed one by one. Her breath became heavy as she began to cry.

"What's wrong too soft to think of that?" said the man before walking toward the girl.

As he got at arms reach, he saw her giving one light tap to the cuirass of his armor which made him laugh.

"What was that supposed to do? A-" he hadn't the time to end what he was going to say that he fell to his knees, coughing blood, he then felt like his heart was tightening "I-I-It can't be. I-I wanted to help the master-" he then fell dead after that his heart exploded.

"There you are," said Arthur as he teleported to her "The others…" he then saw the body before sighing heavily.

"I… I…" muttered Li Niang before crying.

"Let's go back," said Arthur before teleporting with Li Niang to the apartment.

POV- DEVEN

"Listen I-"

"How did you break the curse?" Kumiko growled.

"If you let me finish, I will tell you."

They lowered their weapons. Vali was having a meltdown inside. Why was his first instinct to jump in front of Kumiko?

"Remember the dragon you talked to in the familiar forest?"

"ay, what does Tiamat have to do with te curse?"

"I will let her explain." He snapped his fingers. Tiamat in her human form emerged.

Everyone tensed.

"You have her as a familiar!?"

**ONE LONG EXPLANATION LATER**

"So, now that we got that settled…..What happened to you?" Deven pointed to Kumiko.

She froze. Vali froze. Lifain started to laugh. Deven saw both Vali and Kumiko go red. Then it clicked.

"Hah….ha ha ha…..HA HA HA HA"

"What are you laughing at?" Kumiko growled

"Well now you won't have to worry about me attacking you"

"Over my dead body!" Vali clasped a hand over his mouth. Kumiko blushed. Deven and Lifain burst into laughter. "So Albion, since I know these two wont tell me." Deven began. "How did this happen?" The wings appeared on Valis back. "**I'm afraid I can't say. My partner has already gone through enough emotional trauma."**

"Oh, I can definitely tell ya, lad." Lifain voiced. Kumiko gave a death glare. Lifain leaned in close to the knight. After a moment, the knight broke into laughter once again. "So the mighty White Dragon was forced to become a father by the oh so honorable Samurai. All over a magic rock!" At this point, Tiamat had joined in on the laughter. Kumiko was about to shut them both up when a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Vali, his eyes were shadowed by his hair. "we should go" Lifain joined them and they left the laughing knight and dragon to themselves.


	21. Kokabiel -clifhanger

Shaia 3rd POV

She was enjoying her time in her home. Ever since she joined the order of the Oracle, made after the death of Alexander the Great, she made some great advances in her curing magic. Thankfully, the old man who was in charge didn't know what she did. Because for an oracle to help someone who possess the sacred gear that was in possession of Alexander the Great, who wanted to kill all of them, would be considered an act of treason against the guild, but also against the vow she made. She was about to get a good nap when she heard knocking.

"Who could that be" she wondered with annoyance before opening the door, but she quickly passed from annoyed to scared as an old man with a long white beard was standing in front of her door. She quickly closed the door before composing herself and opened it again "What an honor to see you again Old Sage" she said while sweating bullets "To why do I own this visit?"

"I know" he said, making her pale with fear, he then pointed his finger toward the earth before saying with a dark voice "Kneel" unable to control her action she knelt as she was pushed by a divine power "You helped a conqueror"

"I-I-I didn't d-" she hadn't time to speak as he interrupted her.

"Everyone in the counsel know what you did" he said with a stern voice, shutting her up "Member Shaia, you are banished from the order, forever. You have two days to leave this place, or Lord Zeus will come personally to deal with you" he then left while saying "If you hadn't betrayed us, you could have been in my place in the counsel, what a shame that you acted against our laws"

The dragon, still on her knees, couldn't believe what happened to her. She had to find a place to hide, the order is known to have deadly assassins, remains of the Assassin sect of the Nizari Isma'ili sect, working for them. She has only one choice.

Kumiko 3rd POV

After going to their hideout, Both Vali and Kumiko sighed with relief but also with annoyance. That was really embarrassing for the samurai in that situation.

"Seems like you've laughed for a good time" said Bikou to Lifain.

"You've missed a great moment" laughed Lifain while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Stop thinking about that" ordered Vali "Now"

"Easy, mate" replied Lifain.

"I didn't know that you've already arrived" said Glarion to the three others "I created the items you've asked me to create" he then gave them two identical rings "One have the capacity to redirect all the strength of you attacker to your own power as for the other, it gives you a total immunity to anything during the day and you become ethereal at night" he then smiled at them "It's a good thing that Bikou reminded me of that"

The two looked at him laughing with Lifain next to him.

"Kill!" growled Kumiko as a dark aura was around her.

"I'm afraid that we don't have time" said Arthur as he arrived with a sad Li Niang.

"Are you okay?" Kumiko asked Li Niang while patting her head.

"I-I…" sobbed the girl before crying on Kumiko's chest.

"She must feel bad because she killed a man" concluded Arthur.

"It will take a lot of time, but I'll help her pass that" said Kumiko while hugging Li Niang.

"I just received a message from Azazel" stated Vali "Kokabiel made his move."

"Let's go then," said Kumiko in her Kensei form.

"Wait!" yelled Glarion while presenting a claymore with a white handle and an icy-blue blade to Vali "This sword can slow time for a short period, but it can be fused with the Balance Breaker state of father. With that, you'll be able to summon the sword only by thoughts"

"You seem like you know a lot about that" commented Vali as he took the blade in his hands.

"It's all thanks to my masters; Sindri and Brok" replied Glarious, shocking Lifain who nearly fainted.

"The dwarves who made Thor's hammer?!" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, they were in the neighborhood and mother gave them some food, in exchange, they taught me a little of their craft" answered Glarious with a smile.

Vali transformed to his Balance Breaker state before seeing the sword disappearing in a blue mist.

'Next time, knight, you won't get me with ease' thought Vali with a smirk.

"Don't forget your wedding rings" joked Bikou, getting a glare from the samurai.

In the end, Vali took the ring which redirect the strength and Kumiko took the one who changes according to the time of the day.

POV-DEVEN

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"I was evicted from my home by people that want to kill me, I need protection."

"So you came to me?"

"Yes, remember you owe me a favor."

*Sigh* "ok fine, you can stay in Tiamats room with her. And If I see either of you fighting, I will not hesitate to act."

"Deven? Quid agit? Quis est?" Kuroka came down.

"Well, it seems you are already harboring a fugitive."

"Kuroka, Hæc est Shaia. Ea enim est una et fregit maledictione mea ".

"Thank you for breaking his curse, but keep your claws off him. He belongs to me and my sister."

"Excuse me?"

"Hush darling" Kuroka pressed herself against him.

**Time skip**

You could say things are not ok for Deven right now. He was in a very bad situation. Kokabiel has arrived, now this wouldn't be a serious problem for our favorite knight, but currently he was in his balance breaker shielding his injured comrades. He was standing over them, using his shield to stop hundreds of lightspears from hitting them. If he tries to retaliate, Kokabiel would kill them. He could stay like this for a while but not forever. Eventually, his energy will fail and all under his shield will be harmed. Tiamat was unavailable because they wanted a town to protect, not rubble and ash.

"You are soft! If you were not so intent on keeping those ants safe, we could be having a real battle!"

**"Quomodo prohibere te quærebant eis mala semper, et ego libenter venerunt calcitráre asinus tuus, et illic!"**

"You can't keep this up forever! You will fall eventually"

"Senpai! I have an Idea" Koneko said.

"**What is it?"**

"Issei-senpai can boost himself and transfer the energy to you"

"Yeah! Will that work Ddraig?"

***it is unlikely, but it's worth a shot***

"It will take some time though."

"**I can hold it just hurry up, this isn't exactly fun"**

Some time had passed, Kokabiel increased the intensity. The plan was ready.

***EXPLOSION***

***TRANSFER***

"Oh?" Kokabiel lifted a brow in interest.

Deven began to push back, walking slowly. He was outlined in green. Once he was close enough, He lunged forward and hit Kokabiel with his shield. Kokabiel stumbled back and laughed.

"Interesting, you managed to reach me"

Deven tried several times to shlash at the Cadre but they were dodged or blocked by his own lightsword. It was comical because Deven was at least 5 feet taller than Kokabiel in his armor. Behind Kokabiel, the barrier shimmered, but neither noticed. They were locked in a contest of strength. "RRRAAAAHHHH" "GAAGHHH" There was a flash of steel and a splash of blood.

Cliffhanger, sorry not sorry. R&R


	22. Kokabiel

Li Niang 3rd POV

She didn't know how to feel, she never knew that she would kill a human being one day. She was taught that a human's life must be preserved and that demons must be eliminated. She wanted to know what happened to her that time, but now, she has blood on her hand.

"Don't ya worry lass" said Lifain while sitting next to the girl "Ya look gloomy fer someone who smiles all te time"

"But I… I killed someone" mumbled Li Niang.

Lifain sighed before saying "That was only a natural reaction lass. It was either him or yerself" she then put a hand on her head "Ya bloody worry too much, ye said that he was going to do somethin', right?"

Li Niang nodded and said "He said something about hurting big sis, and he… he said something about ki-" she couldn't continue as she was pulled in a hug by the Irish girl as some memories came back.

"Yer nothing but a mutt, do yer job right!"

"Ya cursed mutt…"

"Ye put shame on yer family!"

Li Niang looked up and could saw the descendant of Cu Chulain and heard her saying "Ye weren't ready fer it"

"What do you mean?" asked Li Niang slowly.

"te others sees us like tools" replied Lifain "But te way ye were living, you didn't had to harm others like some of us did" she then saw a tear coming out of one of her eye "Ye shouldn't have be there, I should have been…"

Li Niang could just return the hug.

-Scene change: Kuoh academy-

Koneko 3rd POV

She saw as Deven was standing his ground against Kokabiel who didn't tried to attack him, he was only smiling as he either dodged or blocked until…

Blood… there was blood coming from two origins, the first was Kokabiel's hand as he stopped the weapon with his bare hands, the second was Deven's shoulder as a light sword was stuck in there.

"Senpai!" yelled Koneko as she saw Deven stumbled.

"Bravo, bravo" clapped Kokabiel "I see that you've learned how to use the power that you possess, but you insult my beloved Apollyon by holding back"

It could be easily said that Deven was enraged.

"From all of those I've faced, you're the most pathetic" added Kokabiel with a grin as he know what button to push "If only the plan hadn't turned on me, I would have used that samurai and turned her into a deadly weapon for the fallens, too bad that she hold you on high respect. Oh sorry, was holding you in high respect. I forgot that I used her hatred of people who mocks her by you"

"**Shut up…"** growled Deven.

"Maybe I should go to your home and get some dragon belts and a new fur coat" added Kokabiel.

"**Shut up…"** this time Deven growled louder.

"I have a better suggestion" grinned Kokabiel as he knew the point where he would make him snap "Maybe I should tell them who you really are…"

"**SHUT UP!"** yelled Deven as a black mist engulfed him.

"Welcome back…" mumbled Kokabiel with glee.

Kumiko 3rd POV

As she arrived with Vali in her Kensei form as Vali had his Balance Breaker ready, they both saw the fight of the Blackstone against Kokabiel until his injury, where Vali decided to intervene but he was stopped by Kumiko.

"Not now" she said while blocking his way with her arm "I want to see how much he can endure before giving in"

"But we need to talk to him about the Khaos Brigade and their plan" replied Vali.

"Later, not now. If we intervene now, we will never learn how to tame his gear" now Vali understood "If it comes to that, I'll simply throw a talisman to temporary seal his gear"

Vali nodded as decided to watch with Kumiko from afar, but determined to intervene if things went out of control.

**POV-DEVEN**

"_Let the anger free you"_

"_Let us destroy all who dare oppose us"_

"_Let us bring peace to this world"_

Everything was black, he was standing in a black void. "Where am I?" his voice echoed. "_It seems your anger has gotten the best of you" _he turned around and saw a female in black armor that resembled a Warden. "What?" He asked in confusion. "_Your rage has caused you to enter Juggernaut Drive"_ His eyes widened. "I need to get controle. Let me out of here" he said with a dark tone. "_I'm afraid that you are stuck here for now. Not even I can affect you when you are this angry."_

**OUTSIDE**

The swirling balack mist dispersed to reveal a figure at least 20ft tall. Its armor was bulky, it looked like a walking fortress. It had a tower shield and a heavy mace, not the kind on a chain, the kind that held a spiked ball on a handle. It stood over Kokabiel. "Ha Ha Ha now THIS is more like it!" The knight swung the mace at Kokabiel who dodged. It hit the ground and destroyed the earth. It swung around and blocked a spear from the Cadre. Kokabiel flew up and created a VERY large lightspear. "This has been fun but now I will end this" He threw the spear. The knight hefted its Tower shield. The spear hit and created a large explosion. Anyone who was standing was knocked to the ground. When the dust cleared, the knight was still standing, red eyes glowing with anger. "WHAT!?"

"_**celeri morte tua erunt"**_ The knights voice was a combination of Devens augmented voice and a feminine one. Kokabiel charged the large knight in rage…..he was met with a shield. He fell to the ground. The knight slammed his mace on the downed Cadre. Slamming him into a crater.

Once….

Twice….

Three….

Four….

five….

The mace then turned into an axe. *_SHLING*_

The Cadre was no more. The knight stood to full hight.

_**"Ego olfacies Samurai"**_

He turned to face the bushes off to the side.

"_**BELLVM venient et IUDICIUM"**_

"SENPAI!" Koneko had gotten close to the giant. It looked down upon the small white haired girl.

"_**Et erit in die prima" **_The knight raised its giant boot over the girl, she was paralyzed with fear. The boot began to drop.


	23. rescue

(Rias 3rd POV

Rias watched in horror as Koneko was about to be flattened by Deven, Kiba couldn't reach the young girl as his legs were injured, and the others weren't that fast. She cried the name of Deven, begging him to stop, but it was in vain as the boot already slammed causing an earthquake. She couldn't believe it… Deven just killed Koneko… or so she thought. The knight turned his head to the right and stood up. Following his gaze, Rias's eyes went wide as she saw Koneko in the arms of an armored individual with wings.

"It seems like you can't even control yourself" mused the person.

Opening her eyes, Koneko realized her situation as she saw who saved her "You are…"

"Run to your master" he said before putting her on her feet.

"Please! You have to help him!" begged Koneko.

"That's the plan" replied the person as someone else exited the bushes.

Rias blood went cold, as well as the others, it was the samurai.

"Seems like that idiot lost control again" she sighed.

"_**Etiam si vos erant ad exercitum non stabit mecum adversus facultas"**_ said the knight while walking toward the samurai "_**Ego te finem, te huc, et alia insecta. Vos mos non sentire aliquid"**_

"Big talk…" stated the girl before adding "But why don't you talk normally, Sultan Selim"

"_**How did you know?…"**_ replied the knight.

"You were the only person who was recorded as the second Apollyon" answered the samurai "It was a shame that the samurai of that time wasn't near you"

"_**To hold my power? To hold my conquest?"**_ wondered Selim, a little amused "_**You know how thing are going to end, right?"**_

("If it was a normal situation, then I would already be dead" answered the samurai "But I don't think you will even touch me "_**Too cocky for your own good"**_ chuckled Selim "_**Let's see that"**_

The knight charged and was ready to cut the samurai, but the weapon just passed through her as she was some sort of illusion.

"This really works" muttered the samurai before taking a talisman and glued it on the knight, vanishing the armor and the mist as Deven fell.

"Senpai!" yelled Koneko as she rushed to him.

"He's just sleeping" assured the samurai.

"Thank you, Kumiko-senpai" said Koneko.

"**Are you going to ignore me white dragon?" **asked Ddraig.

"**Don't get me wrong red one"** said the wings on the back of the white armored person "**But your host isn't really someone we need to worry about"**

"We need to take him somewhere where I can prepare a temporary potion that would block Selim" said the samurai before taking her normal form then threw up.

"Are you alright, Kumiko?" asked the armored person as he rushed to the samurai.

Koneko was about to ask them about something when she saw Kiba readying his sword "Kiba-senpai! Don't do that!"

It was late as he was just above the samurai, ready to cut her head.

*Clang*

The sword was met by a claymore whose color follows the color of the armor.

"That was a grave mistake" said the white dragon as his host was now standing over Kiba with bloodlust emanating from him "You shouldn't have threatened them")

(-Time skip: Deven's house-

Koneko 3rd POV

If she could be honest, Koneko would have said that she was having fun seeing her sister being nervous and feeling uneasy. On the other hand, she was having fun seeing both the Curse Breaking dragon and Kumiko working together.

"I need a heart of a Mandragora" said Kumiko while cutting some Dragon Tongue leafs.

"What should I do with it?" asked Shaia.

"Crush it with a Black Lion eye" replied Kumiko "Then, add some Minotaur horn powder"

Shaia nodded as she began to work.

"I hope that Deven stays like he was before" mumbled Rias.

"Too much doubt can bring misfortune" warned Kumiko "If you want to be useful, go see how the other one is doing"

Rias glared at her before walking out of the room.

"What should I do now?" asked Shaia.

"Boil it with this" answered Kumiko while giving her the leafs she cut earlier.

"And now what" asked Shaia

"Now we wait" answered Kumiko "We need to make him drink this when it turns to white"

The Curse Breaking dragon nodded at this before watching the concoction.)

**POV-DEVEN**

"_It seems that the samurai has saved you. Dirty tricks."_

Deven could see everything that happened, he was still in shock from watching Koneko almost get crushed by _him_.

He began to wake up, surrounded by everyone. "Welcome back Blackstone."

"Senpai!" Koneko hugged him when he sat up. "Here, drink this". The samurai held out a bottle full of whit liquid. He eyed it wherily. "How do I know its not poison?"

"Don't worry, I helped in the process, I would know if she poisoned it." Shaia said. He took the bottle and drank the contents. He sat for a minute. He then dropped the bottle and began to scream in pain as he dropped to his knees. "Senpai! What did you do!?" Koneko cried.

"Don't worry, this is normal."

Then Deven stopped screaming and stood back up. He smirked as he locked eyes with the samurai. "Don't worry, it's probably not as painful as what you will go through in a couple months." Kumiko scoweld and Vali gave a glare. Lifain began to laugh. Everyone else looked in confusion. "Shut your mouth, Blackstone." He reeled in his laughter. "Or what? Will you do to me what you did to the White Dragon?" Lifain was now on the floor rolling in laughter, Vali's face went red. Everyone else now understood and gave various reactions. Rias's face turned the same color as her hair. Issei was trying to contain his laugh and his jealousy. Kuroka joined Lifain on the floor. _*CLANG* _Suddenly, Kumiko and Deven were locked in a blade clash. Kumiko then dropped her sword and grunted in pain and held her stomach. Vali rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" Kumiko looked up and locked eyes with the Blackstone. "We need to leave." the three of them left.

**TIMESKIP**

Deven was in his room, waiting. _*knock knock*_ "come in"

Koneko entered the room. "You wanted to talk to me senpai?" She approached the knight. She let out a yelp as she was pulled into a hug. "I...am so sorry". Koneko was confused. "Sorry for what senpai?" He looked her in her innocent golden orbs. "I...I almost crushed you. If only I had better control ov-hhmm!?". she silenced him with a kiss, she had always wanted to do this. "Baka senpai, I know that was not you back there." The door opened. "Nya~ am I interrupting something?" Kuroka asked as she walked in. Deven Smirked. Koneko had her first kiss" Her face went red. "Oh my, is my Shirone trying to steal my knight?"

They teased Koneko for a while before she left the room. Kuroka and Deven looked at each other. _*Slap*_ "AGH….What was that for!?" Kuroka then pulled him into a kiss. "That's for almost dying on me Baka." She then pushed the confused knight onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Deven was sparing with Kiba in his warden form. He was trying to find out if all of his forms still worked. "Ok, that's enough. One last form" He changed to his Lawbringer form. He blocked all of Kiba's strikes, that's all he could do without hurting the poor Devil more than he already has. Deven was about to retaliate when. _*CLANG* _He turned around and saw Issei holding a now broken sword. "Really?..." He deadpanned. "I told him it wouldn't work"

Deven grabbed Issei by the face, he looked up at the second floor. He found the window to where Asia's room should be and _threw_ Issei at it. _*CRASH* _" "IYYAHH!" yup, correct room.


	24. Opening of Open House

Kumiko 3rd POV

It was morning, and it's supposed to be a good one, if not for the day's event; the Open House, a day where parents come and check on how their kids are doing. For Kumiko, she didn't have parents, but she had a guardian who takes care of her. And that guardian is…

"Don't look so stressed out" he said with a grin "It's not like I'm going to cause a scene"

"That's not what is taking the roll today" replied Kumiko as she ate.

"Don't worry" he said, waving his hand.

"What is your plan, Azazel?" asked Kumiko with a serious look on her face "You don't usually come"

"Can't I see my sweet little oni before she leaves for school?" he asked while poking her head, he then noticed a ring on her right hand "What's that? I feel great power coming from it"

"Vali will tell you" replied Kumiko as she took another plate full of boiled eggs and melted cheese.

Azazel simply grinned at her and asked: "Who took the first move?"

Kumiko almost choked and glared at him. That's why she was stressed out.

-Scene change: ORC backyard-

Akeno 3rd POV

She was walking through the trees with Rias as they felt a huge amount of energy.

"Here" whispered Rias while pointing at a coated person standing in front of a tree.

Akeno was about to ask Rias if she knew what kind of creature could emit such energy but the person turned toward them.

"Who's here?" it was now obvious that it was a boy.

Rias sighed before revealing herself "That's not a way to talk to the owner of the place"

"Ara ara, it seems like we got a peeping tom" joked Akeno as she walked next to Rias.

"Why would I waste my time with such trivial matter" he replied while removing his hood, showing a handsome blue-haired elf "I'm here to take something mother left"

"How can we be sure of that?" asked Rias "You could be working for someone who wishes to harm me, or Sona"

"I have better things to do than waste my time with weaklings like you" he replied before touching the tree, which was burned by blue flames.

"You can't be just an elf" stated Rias as she walked to him with Akeno behind her.

"That none of your business" he replied as he dug his hand where the tree was.

"If it means making sure that you don't disturb the peace in this city then it's my business," said Rias with a stern voice.

The elf ignored her as he brought something when he withdrew his hand; it was a wood box with some strange inscriptions on it.

"Look" said the elf as he turned to them "I don't care who you are, nor what you are. But, don't try to order me around"

He left in a magical circle.

"I feel like we should talk with my brother about this" mumbled Rias.

"And since it's Open House…" began Akeno before Rias held her arm.

"I don't want to think about this"

-Scene change: Kumiko's apartment-

She waited for Li Niang to get ready and then they walked to school. When they arrived at the gate they saw Vali, waiting.

"Vali" called Kumiko "What are you doing here?"

"Azazel just called me, he said 'Congratulations'" answered Vali, with an annoyed tone "I just hope that he didn't do anything weird to you"

"Don't worry" replied Kumiko "But you are the one who's worrying me, I don't know what the Khaos Brigade would do to you once they know that you're simply an infiltrator. If that happens, they may come to hurt you or worst…"

"If they ever threaten you, I'll turn them to dust," said Vali while putting his hands on her shoulders.

"T-Thank you" replied Kumiko while blushing.

"How about you?" asked Vali while looking at Li Niang "I've heard that you were a little down"

"Lifain talked to me and… I think that I'm okay now" replied Li Niang.

"If you need to talk, the others are here for that" stated Vali.

As he turned to leave, he saw the Blackstone and his friends.

**POV-Deven**

Deven was in a very good mood today. It was an Open House. He did not have to worry about being embarrassed because his parents were no longer around. But, everyone else was worried. He sensed a familiar presence and his mood escalated even more. He looked across the schoolyard at the gate to see _exactly_ who he was hoping to see. He locked eyes with Kumiko and flashed a smirk. She responded with a glare. He then felt a strong jab to his arm. He looked down at a frowning Koneko. "Don't be mean, Senpai" Deven gave a fake offended look. "Me? I would never!" he received another jab. He then sensed another presence. 'Azazel?' He split up from the group and found the Governor-General all the way in the corner of the schoolyard laying behind some trees. "What the hell are you doing here?" Azazel opened his eyes and looked up at the knight. "Oh I'm just here for the Open house, can't a proud father come and see his child at school?" Deven took a second to think. Then it clicked, and he smirked. "Kumiko," He said out loud. "Bingo. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know the story behind the dragon and the samurai would you?" Deven was hoping the Fallen would ask that. "Actually, I do" Deven took a seat next to the Faction Leader and began to retail the story to him.

"HA HA HA HA HA, Oh that's great!" Deven and Azazel were laughing up a storm. "And what exactly are you two idiots laughing about?" Kumiko growled. Deven locked eyes with her. "Oh, I'm just informing a concerned father about the 'endeavors' of his daughter," Deven said in a condescending voice. Azazel was trying to hold in his laugh. Kumiko looked like she was about to explode.

If you ask the students of Kuoh Academy what they heard from the start of the day, they would have said that there were two voices that yelled out in pain.


	25. closing of Open house

Kumiko 3rd POV

She sat in class, staring at the cube of clay that she was tasked with to make something. She was thinking of what she would make while trying to ignore her 'father'.

"Come on my little Oni, make something that would make daddy proud!" said Azazel aloud. he got smiles from the other parents who joined in cheering on their children.

"Yeah, make daddy proud" whispered the Blackstone sitting behind her.

She tried her best to stay calm, not to beat them with her Kanabo and the power of the guardian of Kimon like earlier in the morning while thinking 'I should have added some Chimera's blood to that potion, it would have spared me one headache'

Li Niang 3rd POV

Since she didn't have a family member that would come, she asked Lifain to come as her 'Sister'. Kumiko was already in her class, so she didn't have a choice. Some boys were looking at the Irish girl with envy, as well as some fathers.

"Ye can do it lassy," said Lifain as she was wearing a green top with a pair of fingered gloves, and she wore black pants with black boots.

"Excuse me, ma'am" called a man standing next to her.

"What do ya bloody want?" asked Lifain.

"I was wondering if you had time after, we could talk about something that may interest you" he replied "You see, my son, who is the heir to my company, would like to go out with that young girl" he then pointed Li Niang "I'm sure that there won't be any problem"

"I'm not te one ye should lick te boots of fer th'at" replied Lifain with an annoyed look "After all, her father can have ya, and yer lad, killed te moment ye try to do somethin' to her"

The man gulped and changed his placement, leaving Lifain's side.

-Scene change: Vali's team hideout-

Glarion 3rd POV

After returning from his little errand, the half-dragon opened the box and glanced at the object that was inside; a gold medallion with the inscription 'Polod' on it.

"What's with the box?" asked Bikou from the top of the Gorgona Oak.

"A treasure that mother left for me" answered Glarion "It was supposed to compensate for my lack of physical abilities"

"And…. what does that mean?" asked the monkey boy while pointing the inscription with his extended Ruyi Ba`ng.

"It means strength in the elven language" replied Glarion "I thought that I would need it, but I found another way to hide my physical weakness"

"Why take it out now?" asked Bikou as he climbed down from the tree.

Glarion sighed before answering "I planned to offer it to a girl a long time ago, but she had chosen someone else"

"So, you're going after her?" asked Bikou.

"Quite the contrary" replied Glarion "If she's happy with him, then I don't care"

"Boring" commented Bikou before climbing up the tree again.

Glarion sighed before teleporting to where he had taken the medallion to repair the area damaged by his flames.

-Time skip: after class-

Kumiko 3rd POV

She was walking down with a traditional Japanese demon mask made of clay in her hands, with a smiling Azazel walking next to her.

"That wasn't as bad as you imagined the day to be, right?" he asked her.

"It was worse than what I've imagined" replied Kumiko with an annoyed face.

"I wonder how our one-hit killer is doing" mused Azazel before getting a jab.

"She's very very VERY sensitive about that," said Kumiko.

"If she could get over it, then she can easily forget what happened" stated Azazel "But killing for the first time can be hard for some people"

"That's why you need some tact when you'll talk to her later" warned Kumiko.

"Right, I know the drill" sighed Azazel "I'll go see her now"

Kumiko sighed before trying to walk away, but she was blocked by three huge boys.

"What do you want?" she asked with hostility.

"Don't be like that, you'll destroy your beautiful face if you don't smile" said one of them.

"What. Do. You. Want?" this time she was pissed.

"We are members of the Judo club and we were wondering if you would join us" he answered.

"They're doing it again"

"Can't they understand that they should stop?"

"I bet that they're going to find her boyfriend and send him to the hospital like with the others"

After taking a deep breath Kumiko said "I'm not interested and will never be interested, now go away"

As she tried to walk away, she was caught by her wrist and yanked by who she assumed was their leader.

"We know that you want to join us, so just accept," he said before grabbing her face "We can be better than anyone you know"

That was it!

**POV-DEVEN**

Deven was walking down the hall with his clay statue of his preferred form in his hands. It was incredibly detailed. He turned the corner to see three students unconscious on the ground with a bunch of other students surrounding them. 'What the hell happened to them?'

When Deven got out to the schoolyard, he saw Kumiko walking out of the gate and got an idea. He used one of the spells he learned recently and cast an undetectable tracking Sigel on Kumiko's back. He had tuned it so that not even Albion could sense it. Only a Yokai would be able to sense it, which made Bikou a problem. Hopefully by the time Bikou finds it, he would already know where their base is. He then began his treck back to his home.

As he was walking, he could feel a certain black cat following him. He felt it way back to when Open house began. Once he got to a place where there were no people, he stopped walking. "Any particular reason you are following me?" He turned around to see a slender black cat drop from a tree. It seemed to have a sad expression on its face, it sat down a short distance away. "How did you know?" Kuroka's voice came from the cat. "You hid your presence well, but I could feel something supernatural following me around. It was either you or a familiar." Her tail and ears drooped, she had been played. She approached and jumped onto his shoulder, she was slender enough to sit comfortably on it.

Deven got weird looks from passing pedestrians but he ignored them. By the time Deven got home, Kuroka was now resting on his head for reasons she would not explain. He walked in the door, but she refused to get down again for reasons she would not explain.

Shaia walked into the room and saw his predicament. "You seem to have a cat on your head." Deven looked at the dragon with a dead stare. "She won't get down." Kuroka had also fallen asleep, curled upon his head. Koneko was the next one to enter the room, she saw her sister on her senpais head and smiled. She transformed into a small white cat, just smaller than Kuroka and curled up on his lap. "Koneko?" He decided not to ask. Shaia giggled and transformed into a small purple dragon similar in form to Tiamat, she was slightly bigger than Kuroka. The curse breaker curled up on his left side. He also heard snoring on his right side and discovered Tiamat had also joined in. He sighed in defeat and accepted his new position. Kuroka moved from his head and curled up with her sister, both cats snuggling each other. Deven smiled and decided to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted.

It was worth it.


	26. Oni

Kumiko 3rd POV

Ever since she left the school she has been feeling weird and her back was itching her and she found it irritating. Not wanting to call Vali, making him rush to her, she decided to simply ignore it as she continued to her home.

"There she is!" Kumiko snapped and saw ten devils flying to her.

"What do you want?" she mumbled with anger.

"By the name of lord Lucifer, you're under arrest," said one of them.

"I don't have time to play games, so let me pass" growled Kumiko.

"Not until you decide to join a peer-" he stopped before rectifying his error "Not until you decide to repent for all the lives you've taken"

"If you think that-" Kumiko was about to use her Kensei form, but pain stopped her as she fell to her knees.

"Not feeling well?" said a devil, grabbing her by her arm "Don't worry, you won't be disappointed by your new master"

As the devil was about to touch her breasts, a blade came and cut his head.

"You have made a grave mistake" was the only thing that the other devils heard before being slaughtered by an enraged Vali.

-Scene change: ORC backyard-

Glarion 3rd POV

As he teleported back he sat next to where the tree was and put his hand on the grass, and the damaged area began to heal itself.

"Look who's back," said a voice that startled him as he turned to see the female of earlier "You couldn't stop thinking about me, right?"

"What do you want, woman?" asked Glarion with an annoyed tone.

"That's not a way to talk to ladies" she giggled "You can call me Akeno"

The half-dragon stared at her before saying "Glarion" he then continued what he had begun to do.

"That's an unusual name for an elf" commented Akeno as she sat next to him "And that's also an unusual amount of magical energy"

"I get that a lot" replied Glarion.

"You don't seem like a talkative one," said Akeno.

"Why are you here?" asked Glarion "If it's about earlier then-"

"It's not about earlier" interrupted Akeno "Well not the way you're thinking"

Glarion stopped before looking at her with confusion.

"You said that your mother left something here" she stated "I take that it's something important for her"

"It wasn't important to her" countered Glarion, making the black-haired girl to look at him "But it was for me. It's the last thing that I have to remember her"

"It seems like she was a sweet person" commented Akeno.

"She was" replied Glarion with a chuckle "But she was also a great sorceress, not as great as me, but still a great one"

"What makes you that special?" asked Akeno while getting a bit closer.

"I guess that's my draconic genes" answered Glarion, surprising the girl.

"Are you sure that you don't have anything else?" asked Akeno in a teasing way "You know that most girls would fight to have you, right?"

Glarion sighed and said "It may seem like that at this moment" he then got up before leaving via a magical circle.

"Target set" giggled Akeno before leaving.

-Scene change: Kumiko's apartment-

Kumiko 3rd POV

After getting her on her bed, Vali sighed with relief and was about to exit the room when the samurai grabbed his hand.

"What's the matter?" he asked with worries.

"Can… can you see something for me?" asked Kumiko before sitting on her bed.

"If it will help you, then yes" answered Vali.

"I feel like there's something on my back and I don't know what" explained Kumiko "So can you… take a look?"

Vali's face became red as he nodded slowly. Kumiko removed her top, leaving only her bra. Vali ran his hand over her skin, causing her to make a cute 'eep'.

"S-Sorry!" he apologized.

"P-Please continue…" mumbled Kumiko with an embarrassed tone.

'So soft' thought Vali while running his hand on her back.

After a deep breath, Kumiko's skin turned white with some red marks on it, her eyes yellow, Her hair became white and her ears became pointed, and there were two horns on her forehead.

"And now," she asked with a low and cute voice.

"There's no-" Vali was about to say something when he spotted a yellow mark on her back "There's a mark, the head of a wolf" he then heard her sobbing "W-What's wrong?"

"You… you saw me like that" she replied "In my Oni form. You're probably disgusted by who I am"

"I'm not!" yelled Vali making her turn to him "I can't think of you that way" he then mustered his courage "In fact, I find you better in this form!"

"R-really?" asked Kumiko while looking away.

"Yes" answered Vali as he saw her crawling to him.

"Do you really think that?" she asked, this time looking at his eyes.

As they looked at each other's eyes, the distance between them began to reduce itself little by little until their lips connected.

**POV- DEVEN**

Deven had been lost in his thoughts, being trapped by four cute little animals will do that to you. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt his Sigel get dispelled. 'Well that was fast, Bikou must have sensed it immediately.' He kept its last location in his head. There was only one problem…...how was he going to escape from his 'prison'?

He regretted having to wake them up but he needed to pay his Rival a surprise visit.

He created a circle and prepared to surprise his Rival.

When he arrived, he was in front of a huge tree. It looked….sacred somehow. "Oh! Hey there!" He looked up to see Bikou at the top of the tree. He jumped down and landed next to the Blackstone. "What brings you here? How did you even find us?" Deven gained a confused look. 'He didn't break the Sigel?' "Where is Kumiko?" The monkey gained a smirk. He gestured with his staff over to a closed-door on the far side of the large room. "She and Vali went in, he has not come out yet." Deven understood his meaning. "EEP!" Deven turned around to see Arthur, Lifain, and Li Niang hiding behind them. "Well now, how'dya get 'eer ladd?" The Irish girl asked. They talked for a while before a red-faced Vali exited the room. The white dragon locked eyes with the Knight. One second Vali was on one side of the room, the next he was in his balance breaker clashing his sword with Deven's. "How did you find us?" He asked with a threatening tone. "Oi oi, easy th'er ladd, he comes in peace.

After placating a very distrusting Vali, Deven decided to head back home. He had his fun. When he arrived at his room, he laid down and was pinned down by a purple dragon. "I was wondering where you ran off to, I have been waiting for you," she said in a suggestive voice. Before he could respond, he was locked in a kiss.


	27. golem

Kumiko 3rd POV

She couldn't believe it. The Blackstone tracked her like she was an animal and caused her to show her embarrassing form to Vali and to reveal their hideout to a devil, who can show it to other devils.

"We need to find a new place for our hideout" stated Vali "I just hope that he hadn't saw it"

"Don't worry about it" replied Glarion "I've placed a hiding spell on it, only those I want can see it"

"I can find a new place" said Arthur as he got up before teleporting himself.

"We can still take the tree with us, right?" asked Bikou while pointing to the Gorgona Oak.

"If it can shut you up, then yes, we can take it with us" answered Vali "Now we have more urgent matters" he then glanced at Kumiko "It seems like devils are after you"

"You shouldn't be surprised, The Oni are all an extinct race, the surviving ones became little familiars that can be found in the Familiar Forest. Those aren't like the warriors of the old times, just a little familiar that can keep an eye on someone or something, and set traps" explained Kumiko.

"Which means that they'll try again and again until they get you" stated Glarion.

"Bloody hell…" mumbled Lifain "We need to find somethin' to protect ya"

"I've already searched and I found something that might be interesting" said Glarios, getting the attention of Vali "When I was on the run from the fallen, I had to live in a cave for quite some time, and I've found something that can easily protect someone if asked"

"Are you sure?" asked Vali.

Glarion nodded before adding "I don't know what it would ask in return, but…"

"Take us there" said Vali "I'll deal with it"

Glarion sighed before teleporting them to the cave.

-Scene change: Abandoned cave in Iraq-

Glarion, vali and Kumiko appeared in front of a statue.

"Who's that?" asked Vali.

"Nergal-sharezer, a Babylonian King" answered Kumiko "Also, one of the most powerful users of The Myre's Discipline"

"Follow me" said Glarion while walking more in depth of the cave until they found a traditional three-face Greek drama mask, the three faces represent a warrior, an inventor, and a sorcerer; all of them sharing a set of four eyes. The middle two eyes glow a bright cyan color. Its body was formed by many rocks, bushes, and vines. He only had a hand and foot were made of bronze.

"Eisvoleís" it said with a deep voice "Prépei… na katastrépsei…"

The creature rolled itself and launched itself toward the group. Glarion sighed before holding out his hand. His hands became vines and caught the stone creature. Vali used his Balance Breaker and hit it, blowing the stone creature to chunks.

"That's it?" wondered Vali.

The parts began to repair themselves and formed the giant.

"A golem" muttered Kumiko as she walked toward him "Unlike the one of before, it seems like this one is a war golem"

The golem walked toward the samurai before kneeling "o vasiliás mou…"

Taken by surprise, Kumiko turned to Vali. "He called you 'My king'"

"That's not the problem, I already understand the Greek language" replied Kumiko "It's just that it… it felt my gear and thought that I'm Nergal-sharezer"

The golem looked at her before rising again "Poies eínai oi entolés mou…"

"For now… follow me" said Kumiko, unsure of how things will go.

-Scene change: Vali's team hideout-

Once they returned with the golem, Li Niang quickly rushed at it looking at the golem with awe.

"Talk about a rock head" joked Bikou.

"Ye can say that 'gain" added Lifain while approaching it.

"When Arthur comes back, I'll go to that place and ward it against any outsider" stated Glarion.

**-Time skip: morning at the school gate-**

Kumiko walked with Li Niang next to her until she noticed that the girl disappeared and she knew why.

"Good morning, ho-" he didn't have time to finish his greeting as he was sent to the ground with a good punch.

"Don't do it again" growled Kumiko before continuing her way.

-Time skip: after the first course-

Li Niang 3rd POV

Since the teachers had something to do, they were present only for the first course, leaving the rest of the day free for the students.

"Li" called Koneko, gaining the attention of Li Niang.

"What?" she replied.

"Can you come with me?" asked the white-haired girl.

"Where?" asked Li Niang before adding "Is the girl eater going to be there?"

Koneko simply looked at her with confusion before realizing what she meant as she shook her head "He won't be there"

Li Niang smiled as she followed her to the abandoned building, she then began to feel a little sleepy before falling asleep.

"Buchou… maybe this isn't a good idea" mumbled Koneko.

"Don't worry Koneko, we won't hurt her, but she would be a good bait" replied Rias.

-Scene change: School gate-

Kumiko 3rd POV

It has been now 30 minutes since the first course ended, the samurai was waiting for Li Niang but she wasn't here, she also wasn't in her classroom and she wasn't answering her phone.

"Where is she?" mumbled Kumiko with a worried tone before hearing her phone ringing "Yes"

"How are things going?" replied a feminine voice that she knew.

"What do you want?" she asked with hostility in her voice.

"We have someone that you may or may not know. Here's a hint: can kill with one hit" replied Rias.

"I see" mumbled Kumiko "You have a death wish, right?"

She hung up before giving Rias a chance to say something.

-Scene change: ORC club room-

Koneko 3rd POV

She was feeling a bit guilty since she was the one who brought Li Niang here.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Xenovia.

"Being cornered like that doesn't leave much of a choice" replied Rias.

"I hear something," said Koneko, getting the attention of the others.

The wall was destroyed as a Shugoki walked through it.

"I'm going to m-" she didn't have time as pain gained her attention.

Rias threw something before that many devils appeared through magical circles.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Deven.

Rias simply passed him a piece of paper he read over it before his blood ran cold.

"You can't approve that, can you? CAN YOU?!"

"This my brother's orders" replied Rias.

"Something is coming!" snapped Koneko while looking up as a rock landed next to her.

This wasn't good.

**POV-DEVEN**

Deven sat up after being floored by the samurai. He was not surprised though, he did deserve it. He was about to try and apologize for what he thought of as just a prank when he felt a sudden pull. The kind you feel when being summoned. 'Apollyon? Do you know what that is?' ***it seems that he has awakened….* **'what has awakened?' ***back when I was alive, I had a pet wolf. A strong one, it was equal in strength to your full strength balance breaker in its base form.*** that sounds like something Deven would like to have. "...where is it?" he asked out loud.

**TIME SKIP**

Deven had followed the directions given to him by the old warden and found the ruins of a large stone castle. "What the hell happened here?" *** there was a siege on my castle, one that ended in my sealing.* **he ventured into the ruins and followed a set of pretty intact stone steps down into a cavern. He came upon a set of magically sealed stone doors. The pull was very strong. He suddenly felt like he knew what to do.

He placed his hand on the stone door. "Aperi, quia legitima est dominus." The seals began to shatter and the stone door slid open.

Inside he saw a large, monstrous creature. It locked eyes with the knight and stood on its hind legs to full height.

This damn thing was twice his size! The creature's mouth opened. "Pro certo scirem, quod est habere potentiam ad dominum meum."

Deven smirked. He activated his balance breaker and grew to equal the creature in height. He held out his hand to the creature. "**Arcum tuum in conspectu domini." **The creature growled and charged.

Deven bashed it back with his shield. He blocked several attempts to turn him into cheese then bashed again. "**Non hic mihi fecisti? Dixi salutare!"** upon hearing the knights powerful voice, the creature obeyed.

"Hm, good dog," he said before patting its head.


	28. things change

Kumiko 3rd POV

She opened her eyes and saw her golem standing in front of her, she had to call for backup. There's no way that she trusts the devils with Li Niang's life.

"V-Vali" she called through her weakly "I need your help"

Without losing a second the white dragon appeared next to her with his Balance Breaker ready.

"Leave them to him, just get Li Niang" said Kumiko as her golem lifted her and put her on his shoulder.

Vali rushed to get Li Niang, who was currently sleeping under a spell, but Kiba and Xenovia got in his way.

In the meanwhile the golem began walking to the sleeping girl ignoring the demonic shots as they were nothing.

"Kill this filth…" mumbled Kumiko with anger.

"Oi echthroí sou tha katastrafoún…" voiced the golem with his deep voice.

"K-Kill this thing!" yelled a devil while charging the golem who simply crushed him with his bronze hand.

"Get him!" yelled another devil.

"Na synthlívontai…" voiced the golem before creating a shell to protect Kumiko.

-Scene change: Unknown location-

Glarion 3rd POV

Arthur had contacted the half elf before that he teleported there.

"What do you think?" asked Arthur as he showed him a rather empty rock in a different dimension.

"It could be a good idea, but we need to figure we're going to use this place" replied Glarion before writing something on the ground.

"Let's just hope that Kumiko won't get tracked like last time" sighed Arthur.

"Don't worry about that" replied Glarion as he turned to Arthur "I've already protected this place by warding it against intruders and foreign magic"

"Which means that any tracking magic will end to nothing here" concluded Arthur.

"Right, will you take care of bringing the anvil and the tree here?" asked Glarion.

"Of course, you can leave that to me" answered Arthur as both of them teleported themselves out of their new hideout.

-Scene change: ORC-

Koneko 3rd POV

She didn't know what to do… Kiba and Xenovia were barely putting up a fight against the white dragon as the stone creature was killing the devils with ease. She was about to go and help the two knights when she felt a pressure on her, like everyone else except the white dragon and the golem.

"Enough" said a voice with authority.

Akeno's eyes went wide as she saw the person "G-Glarion" she muttered with shock.

"You're that woman of before" he stated before walking to the white dragon "Everything is ready to change its emplacement"

Vali nodded before ordering "Get the girl and go I'll get Kumiko"

Glarion nodded before lifting Li Niang and was about to teleport when a devil fought the pressure and jumped at him.

"Watch out!" yelled Akeno, making him notice the devil who exploded before arriving to him.

Vali went to the golem who gave him Kumiko "Are you alright?"

Kumiko nodded before being teleported with Vali as Glarion did the same.

The others didn't felt the pressure, as one of the devils tried to get up, his head got crushed by the golem.

"Den échei teleiósei…" it said.

She knew that it wasn't a good idea.

**POV-DEVEN**

Deven had watched as the stone golem killed all of the attacking devils without a scratch. The golem was the only one left. He stepped between his peerage and the golem. He figure this was a good time to test his new pet. "Venite apparent coram me et pro te dominum" The golem turned to face the new arrival. The large wolf appeared and locked on to its master. "Hey bud, see that big ugly rock right there?" The wolf turned to face the golem. "Sick'em" The wolf charged and locked into combat with the golem. The wolf was fast for its size, its dodged the golems big swings and began to take cunks out of it. The golem crumbled and the wolf roared, believing it had won.

The rocks began to form back up and the wolf groweld. The golem landed a solid hit and the wolf was thrown back. It got back up and repeated the prosses.

Deven saw that this fight was going nowhere and called back his pet. He enterd his balence breaker and decided to deal with it himself.

"**Your fight is with me now."** he traded his sword for the pole-mace and engaged the rock giant.

His sheild absorbed the blows and he returned fire. His mace blasted a chunk of rock that made up the golem's torso to pieces. It smashed the ground and ripped up some pieces to reform itself.

'Yeah thats fair' he thought sarcastically. The fight continued, the devils watching as their rook took on the golem without fear. They were also questioning where he managed to get the wolf but decided not to question it as this was Deven they were talking about.

Deven swung the mace hard and managed to knock off its head. The golem stumbled back and reformed it.

'I need to get to a place without any rock or stone….' The golem then froze in its charge, confusing the knight.

It then crumbled and the rocks tumbled away. Deven then remembered the paper Rias had shown him and his rage rose inside him.

The peerage approached him when he suddenly teleported, the wolf followed.

**UNDERWORLD**

The chrismon devil sat in his office doing his paperwork. His wife at his side. The door to his office opened and her sisters rook walked in. "Deven? What brings you here?" The knight did not look happy. He walked up and slapped a piece of paper on his desk. Sirzechs picked it up and read it. "Call it off"

Sirzechs frowned. "I'm afraid I can't do that"

"I will not allow that girl to be harmed or taken"

"You will become a criminal" Sirzechs warned.

"I don't care. What you are doing is wrong."

"We could capture you here and now if you do this"

"I would like to see you try." Deven snapped his fingers. The wolf and Tiamat apeared. He also entered his balance breaker.

Sirzechs may be a super devil, but he knows he cant take all of them on.

"You can leave, but if any devils see you, you will be attacked. You will also be removed from my sisters peerage"

"**Sit igitur hoc ego citius finem vitae meae puellae non lædetur a aliquis quod est ipse."**

Deven teleported away with his familiars.


	29. Re-location

Kumiko 3rd POV

She was placed on a temporary bed as she wasn't feeling well, she had a fever and that couldn't be a good sign.

"She's sick" said Glarion after putting a hand on her forehead "If she's not treated quickly… she might die"

"Oi, stop with te jokes lad!" warned Lifain as she was shocked.

But no one was as shocked as Vali.

"You're… joking, right?" asked Vali as he fell on his knees "This is a joke, a nightmare"

"I'm not saying that she's going to die!" snapped Glarion "I just need to talk to someone"

"Where is he?" growled Vali.

"Ask for the fairy king of the Foloi forest, he can help us" answered Glarion.

Vali just teleported himself to the said forest.

-Scene change: Foloi forest

Vali 3rd POV

He knew that letting her continue the mission of keeping an eye on the red dragon was a mistake, he knew that the devils would take an interest in her, he knew all of this and yet… he couldn't stop her from continuing the mission. She wanted to prove her usefulness to him, she wanted him to be happy for having her with him.

"Kaneís den epitrépetai edó, páei makriá" said a Minotaur, standing in his way.

"Out of my way…" growled Vali as he used his Balance Breaker.

"Aftí eínai i teleftaía sas proeidopoíisi" said the Minotaur before lifting a mace, but he was cut in half before even blinking.

He continued to walk until he arrived at a fairy village. When he went in, he was greeted by a small fairy.

"Welcome to our village stranger, are you seeking a wish or you're just here for the night?" she asked.

"… The fairy king" mumbled Vali with a dead voice.

"His majesty is currently praying, but if you wait for a minute he may accord you an audience" replied the fairy nervously.

"I don't have a minute!" snapped Vali as he let his power out, scaring the fairies that were around him.

"You're a loud one" said a larger fairy with butterfly wings "I can't have you cause problems here"

"Are you the king?" asked Vali.

"Who know…" replied the fairy "What if my answer is yes"

"There's someone who needs your help, now" stated Vali with a lot of anger in his voice.

"You don't know how to ask politely?" asked the fairy "Beside, where's the rush, it's not like you have the strength to face my champion. If you want my help, defeat him"

Vali just growled at that.

-Scene change: Foloi forest arena-

"Inhabitants of Foloi forest, welcome to the arena!" stated a talking bird "The impossible happened, a stranger just challenged the king's champion" there were many laughs as the earth began to shake "Let's see if he can defeat the champion: the Cyclops Kar'gan!"

A giant Cyclops, roaring came in.

"Bring it on…" said Vali, readying his claymore.

The one eyed creature rushed toward Vali and prepared to flat him, but his hand was cut in half before that his head fell.

"That's…" the fairy king tensed at that and tried to escape, but he was caught.

"Now you'll help me" growled Vali before teleporting to Kumiko with him.

-Scene change: Vali's team new hideout-

When he appeared, he found Li Niang crying and Kumiko breathing heavily.

"If she dies, you won't get it painlessly" warned Vali before putting him near Kumiko.

The fairy king looked at her and said "All of that for something this small?" he asked before seeing a red spear in front of his face "Alright, alright I'll do it" he then flew around her, letting a green dust to fall on her "Here, this should help"

Vali looked at Glarion who got the message, he went and checked on both Kumiko and the child she's bearing. He turned to the others with a smile and nodded, who sighed with relief.

"Can I go now?" asked the fairy king before Glarion teleported him away.

"If anything had happened to her… I don't think that I would have controlled myself" admitted Vali with a calm voice.

"You know that she would never give up without a fight, right?" asked Bikou while hanging from a branch of the Gorgona Oak.

Arthur sighed before feeling something, a call from Kuroka.

**POV-DEVEN**

After he returned to his home, he broke the news to everyone.

They all had differing reactions, Rias and her peerage were upset. Koneko began to cry and ran upstairs.

He told Rias that he could no longer serve her and returned her rook pieces.

Kuroka, Tiamat, Shaia, and Koneko refused to leave him. Koneko even left Rias's peerage as well.

Kuroka left to 'go make a call' as she put it. They needed to relocate somewhere, he trusted the devil king to give him some space but not for long.

He wondered if Azazel would take them in but quickly disposed of the idea.

He would never go to his rival for help either, of course he would not turn it down if offered but that was unlikely.

Tiamat recommended her cave, that would have to do for now.

**TIME SKIP**

"Nya~You know I love you, but sometimes you can be such an idiot."

"Well, it is my job as your mate to make stupid choices." Deven joked.

They were sitting on a couch in Tiamat's strangely furnished cave. Kuroka was in her cat form curled up in his lap, purring as he petted her.

"You just _had_ to go and make yourself an enemy of an entire faction because of your stupid rivalry with that girl" Tiamat said as she walked in.

"Damn right I did. And it was worth it too." He gave a smirk

"Nya~Baka-senpai"

He looked up to the small white cat on his head.

Koneko had started to develop Kuroka's verbal tic. He guessed it was something all neko's did eventually.

Suddenly, a magic circle formed and out of it came Arthur.

"Greetings, It seems I have been called?"


	30. moving day

Kumiko 3rd POV

She woke up and saw that she wasn't on the school ground anymore. The place was more like a strange void rather than their previous hideout. She looked around and spotted Vali talking with Glarion, Li Niang playing on the top of the golem, and Bikou talking with Lifain near the Gorgona Oak. She tried to get up, but she felt dizzy and had a huge headache.

"Why do I feel like someone was playing an orchestra in my head" she mumbled while holding her head.

Li Niang noticed her and called the others "Guys! Big sis is awake!"

Vali immediately rushed at her as he embraced her in a hug "I'm so glad that you're alright"

"Can't we get a hug too?" asked Bikou, but Li Niang didn't wait for the answer as she rushed to hug Kumiko.

"It seems like you're okay," said Glarion with a smile.

"Did something bad happen?" asked Kumiko.

"You had a big fever" answered Li Niang while looking up at her.

"Looks like I've worried everyone" mumbled Kumiko with a sad sigh.

"Ye should have seen him," said Lifain while pointing at Vali.

"S-Sorry about than" mumbled Kumiko while blushing.

"Let's just hope that it won't happen again," said Glarion before turning as he said "We can't stay here without a roof over our heads, we need to make a home for us" he then put his hands down and a traditional Japanese castle appeared "Here's our new home"

"So cool!" awed Li Niang as she rushed to it.

"I'll take you on a tour of the place," said Glarion as he walked to the entrance gate.

-Scene change: inside the castle-

He guided them to a large room with a long table and many traditional Japanese chairs.

"The dining room," he told them before taking them to the kitchen, which was really big, he then took them to the library, he then took them to the training room, then the baths that had a view on the outside and separated between boys and girls, he then showed them where the toilets were, The room where he had put the anvil of Hephaestus, and he finally showed them their rooms.

Kumiko could only hope that everything may be good from now on.

-Scene change: Cave of Tiamat-

Arthur 3rd POV

"Is that so…" sighed Arthur after hearing the situation their former member and the others were in "I must admit, I didn't know you of such thing"

"I know the lines and when not to cross them" replied Deven, petting Kuroka "And what they were going to do to her… it was inhuman"

"That aside," he said as he glanced at Kuroka "Why did you call me exactly?"

Kuroka jumped from Deven's laps and took her human form "I was thinking on how good friend you were, and how rude I was by leaving you without a good-bye, I shou-"

"Get to the point" interrupted Arthur.

"I was hoping that you could do a small favor for us," said Kuroka while scratching her cheek "It won't be long, just the time for us to find a place to stay in"

"Normally, I would have left you and went back," said Arthur harshly "But, your actions have proven that you may have your place with us, Blackstone"

"He does," said a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes.

"Lady Ophis?" Arthur looked at her with confusion.

"I've kept my eye on you for a long time, Deven Barnes," said Ophis as she floated to him "What do you think of joining our little group?"

**POV-Deven**

Deven stood up from the couch and looked eye to eye with the floating black haired girl. She was about Asia's height, she was wearing a gothic dress. "Before I answer, may I know who you are?"

She tilted her head cutely. "You do not know who I am?"

"Not exactly"

"I am Ophis. The infinite dragon god."

.

.

.

.

"Heh?" ***she is indeed the infinite dragon*** that is when he felt the monstrous energy coming from her. 'Well shit…..'.

He responded to her after picking the pieces of his brain from the floor.

"If it will mean that we have a place to stay, then yes I will join."

"Good" she turned to the Pendragon. "You may take them back." she then left in her own circle.

Arthur sighed. "This will be another headache"

Everyone approached Arthur. Deven was holding a napping Koneko while Kuroka sat upon his head.

They had arrived outside a large castle in a void. Arthur had told them to wait outside while he told the ones inside what had happened.

He had returned with Kumiko and Vali. They spoke for a while about what had happened. Kumiko had asked about the order.

"Is there anywhere we could talk without being heard? I don't know if you want anyone to hear this."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad"

"Whatever it is, seems bad enough to turn him against them."

"Just tell me"

"Very well…... They wanted to use you as breeding stock."

Vali stiffened. "...what did you say?"

"They want to use her for breeding strong devils"

Vali's anger boiled over. "Those bastards…...I'll kill them all!" His arm was grabbed.

"Vali…...don't"

"You guys can stay," Kumiko said. "Blackstone…..follow me" she began to walk away, her hair shadowing her eyes. Deven followed.


	31. Rekoning

Rias 3rd POV

She didn't know how to feel about this; she lost both of her rooks, Akeno has been distant from her, Rizer came back with the marriage proposal… lady luck had not been on her side for the last few days. Right now, she was with her brother as he was in a reunion with all the heads of the devil families as well as the other Maous.

"Where is that Oni girl we've heard about!" shouted one of them.

"We were promised the last Oni, but all that you've brought to us was the death of our soldiers!" shouted another one.

"Are you going to abandon your people?!" shouted a third one.

"We need results, not just empty promises!" shouted a forth one.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Sirzechs, getting the attention to him "We've tried to capture her many times, but it seems like she's well protected" he then used a magical circle to show some images "The first one is the wielder of the White Dragon Emperor, he had shown a great attachment to her, if she also have one, we may use it to our advantage" he then changed the image to the blue haired elf "There's also this elf; he may look weak, but his spells are not, he had shown his ability by exploding a soldier by a simple glance" he then changed the image to the golem "Then, there's this golem; We know nothing of it, nor its origin, but it seems like he listen to her orders and an immunity to the power of destruction when unleashed" he then changed the image to Li Niang "The descendant of Li Shuwen and the actual master of the Demon Fist art; She hadn't shown hostility to no one, but if pushed to a corner, she may kill you with one touch" the image changed to Deven "Former Rook of my sister; He is a force to be recon with, taming the Chaos Dragon and a legendary wolf creature, he also seem to be unable to control his anger which can lead him to turn on his own allies" he dissipated the magical circle and stared at them "With all of those around her, approaching her isn't easy, but with time, we may get to capture her… if you are all patient"

All the present members were mumbling among themselves as they tried to manage what they just learned.

"It's terrible!" yelled a soldier as he rushed into the chamber "There's… There's a large werewolf and a giant golem that are destroying the city"

"Impossible!"

"We need to do something!"

Sirzechs turned to his sister and told her "Go! Go to the human world! Now!"

Rias simply teleported herself away before that, a humming sound was heard. Sirzechs used a Magical circle to look outside, and fear took him. There was a huge black door with two skeletons on each side… the gate of the vengeful souls.

"Evacuate the city!" he ordered.

-Some hours earlier: On the top of a cliff in the underworld-

Kumiko 3rd POV

"So… what's the plan?" asked the Blackstone.

"Can you summon your beast" asked Kumiko, getting a nod "Do it…"

Shrugging, he summoned his wolf and she summoned her golem "Let's make a diversion"

"You heard her" said the knight as the Werewolf jumped to the city followed by the golem who rolled away.

"Now what?" asked the Blackstone.

"Whatever you do, don't look behind you, nor leave the circle when I'll summon it" she answered.

"Balance Breaker"

She was a little larger, not as large as her Juggernaut Drive, but still huge. She had a silk bag over her head with the Kanji of 'You are already dead' written on it. She was wearing some Japanese ceremonial garbs made of leather, linen and cotton, colored with ashen grey and crimson, with rope bindings for both her upper body and limbs. With lacquered steel armor covering the shoulders, forearms and shins, she was also wearing a large waistcloth known as the uwa-obi.

Getting a bad feeling, the Blackstone decided to listen to what she told him but was still confused about something "Are you going to kill them?"

"I'll let those who have been wronged by them to face their punishment" a circle appeared beneath them as a humming sound behind him.

"Quick question" he said to her "What would happen if I got just a little glance of the thing behind us?"

"Your soul will be trapped with those who have been wronged as they will devour your soul"

With that answer, there's no way that he may look behind them.

"Order him to retreat" said Kumiko before saying "Go back, golem"

The Blackstone just ordered his pet to go back.

-Scene change: Vali's team castle-

Koneko 3rd POV

"Do you think that she can kill them?" asked Kuroka.

"She doesn't need to" said Ophis "If she decides to use that power… I'll truly pity those devils"

"What power?" asked Li Niang.

"Summoning the souls of the people who still have a grudge" answered Ophis "They'll enter and wake the worst fear of anyone near the gate, except those in the Judge's Circle"

"Seeing what they wanted to do, they deserve more…" mumbled Vali with a dark voice.

POV-DEVEN

Deven watched as hundreds of ghosts flew from behind him.

He desperately wanted to turn around but favored keeping his soul more.

He called upon his balance breaker.

"What do we do?"

"...we wait"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Anyone that avoids the souls"

Deven stood back and remembered the whole reason they were there together.

FLASHBACK

Koneko hung a mirror in the corridor before checking on it.

"Seems good" she concluded.

"A new mirror?" asked Kumiko while walking toward the Nekomata "Where did you get it?"

"Arthur brought it back with him when he visited Spain" answered Koneko.

"Is that so…" said Kumiko before looking at it then frowned and then tried to imitate Deven's voice "You Samurai bitch! I'm going to make you pay that!" she then regained her normal look before adding "I still need some training"

"What are you talking about?" asked Koneko.

"A new mirror?" wondered Deven while approaching them.

"Senpai, thi-" Koneko was about to say something but stopped herself when she looked at Deven's face, while Kumiko stepped aside.

"I wonder how I look in it?" he said before noticing the drawing on his face "What the-!" he then turned to Kumiko and yelled "You're the one who did it, right?!" but she was already gone. He chased after her while yelling "You Samurai bitch! I'm going to make you pay for that!

END

"Did you really have to draw on my face?"

"You are still upset about that?"

"...I will get my revenge"

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming"


	32. War

Sirzechs 3rd POV

There was chaos everywhere, many things were happening at the same time; There were some devils who were seeing hallucinations, others killed themselves, hoping to evade living with their darkest guilt for the rest of their life.

"Sirzechs-sama!" called Grayfia as she pushed her husband aside, getting possessed by one of the souls that were aiming to Sirzechs. When she opened her eyes she saw herself in the ORC as many devils appeared before her.

"It's your fault…" said one before having his head crushed by a stone.

She began to hear the others before seeing them dying, as she blinked she saw the same scene.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sirzechs ran to hold the woman who was screaming.

"What are the orders?!" asked a devil.

"Call the rest of my Peerage, we're going to the gate" replied Sirzechs before getting up "Let's go and see who's behind this"

"But sir! Getting closer to the gate means getting more chances to get infected!" said the soldier before getting hit by one.

"Tch, this is really bad" mumbled Sirzechs before hearing a familiar scream "Rias? Rias!" when he arrived, he saw her crying and apologizing again and again.

"My lord!" he turned and saw another one of his soldiers "It seems like the only member of you peerage that was spared is Okita Souji"

"And I'm ready to fight by your side," said a young man who wears the traditional Shinsengumi uniform.

Sirzechs nodded before preparing himself.

-Scene change: the cliff-

Kumiko 3rd POV

She was waiting patiently as she was watching the city as well as the spirits. This is something that the devils brought upon themselves.

"**Some of them are coming,"** said the Blackstone as he readied himself.

"They won't come any closer as 500 meters" replied Kumiko.

"How about the magical attacks?" asked Deven.

"I'll call some backup" answered Kumiko as a man in heavy armor, holding a Spiked shield stood before them. Then a group of Spartan warriors, samurai cavaliers with the Takeda emblem on their back and knight cavaliers that has wings like ornaments on their back, then archers of the Heian period of Japan, and finally, ancient Spanish soldiers holding muskets.

"**This is… the backup?"** asked Deven nervously.

Kumiko turned at him and said "You can also call some soldiers that served your previous hosts, all you need is training"

"**Why did Apollyon not tell me about this?"** asked Deven with an annoyed tone.

"Maybe because you may die if not careful" replied Kumiko, "Tozen said that no matter how good I am in the beginning, the guardian of Kimon would be the greatest trial"

"**I see" **replied Deven as he thought about that, he's going to have a talk with Apollyon after this.

"Archers! Musketeers!" called the samurai as the spectral soldiers took their place and aimed at the devils "Wait…" the devils were at 1500 meters "Wait…" 1300 meters "Wait…" now they were at 1000 meters "Fire!" some devils fell as others were injured "First wave, advance!" the Spartan soldiers and the Takeda cavalry charged.

"**I can't let you get all the credit, can I?"** said Deven as he smirked beneath his helm. He summoned his shadow wolves and pointed the devils "**antecessum**"

Sirzechs 3rd POV

He was flying toward the gate as a volley of arrows and bullets whizzed them.

"What was that?!" asked a Devil noble.

"Samurai archers and the Conquistadors" answered Sirzechs as he let the charge forward.

"My lord!" called a soldier "Enemy in sight!"

The red-haired devil king's eyes went wide as he saw the soldiers charging toward them "The 300 Spartans and the legendary Takeda Cavalry?"

"Do not fret!" yelled a noble "They are nothing but ghosts"

"Beasts in sight!" yelled the same soldier.

'Damn it' cursed Sirzechs internally 'All of that because the stupidity of those nobles led them to call a track on the last Oni'

This isn't going to be an easy battle.

**POV-DEVEN**

Deven charged into battle alongside his six shadow wolves, his sword cleaving through them as their attacks bounced off his armor.

'You have some explaining to do'

***you never asked***

'Don't give me that shit! How was I supposed to know about this?'

***the process of-BOOM***

A large attack hit him and threw him a good few miles away.

"_You okay Blackstone?"_ The samurai asked through their mental communication spell.

"_**Aww, you DO care"**_ he joked back

"_*sigh*"_

"**You must have balls of- Serafall?"** he got up and saw the Leviathan was the one to attack him.

"Why are you attacking us?" She was serious. It looked unusual on her.

"**It was the Samurais idea. I told her what you devils planned on doing to her and she got very unhappy."**

He called upon his shadow wolves and his pet, who appeared behind him.

"**I would hate to hurt such a cute girl, so you will fight my-" ***FREEZ*

He and his wolves were frozen in blocks of ice. Sera smiled, believing she had won.

*crack*

Her smile vanished.

*crack*

_*crack*_

*BREAK*

The ice around the knight shattered, his eyes glowing an angry red. The rest were still frozen.

"**That was rude"**

"You must be contained," she said while getting into a stance with her staff.

The knight summoned his sword and shield.

"**You can not beat me alone"**

"Good thing I'm not alone," she said with a smile.

A large green pyramid surrounded him and his frozen pets. He recognized it.

"**Astaroth"**

"You are correct, it is nice to meet you, Black Knight. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"**Ha ha ha ha ha"**

"What's so funny?" Sera asked with concern.

"**Do you really think **_**this**_ **can hold **_**me**_**?"**

"Yes, yes I do, not even a god could break that without being contained for at least a day."

"**War,"**

Their eyes widened as his power spiked.

"**The process of turning mice into men"**

Ajuka put out his hand and strengthened the prison to its max.

"**A blood sacrifice necessary for the betterment of those on the top"**

Sera added her strength to Ajuka as well.

"**I, am the chosen vessel to bring the peace that comes after conflict to this world."**

Both Satans pushed with all they had.

"**War, I Am War"**

The vortex consumed the Pyramid and the Satans started to sweat and grit their teeth.

*BREAK*

The prison broke and both Satans were thrown back. The vortex parted and out came the worst possible scenario for them.

The hulking black figure of immense height peered down at the two Satans.

They both had one thought. "_This is the end"_

"_**Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot!"**_ the massive knight lifted his boot over the two frightened Satans.

The knight began to laugh and the boot began to drop.


	33. War-part 2

Kumiko 3rd POV

She glanced at the battle ahead and sighed, the devils couldn't win against them.

"Looks like the Blackstone decided to go all out, just like I predicted…" she stated before lifting her hand and pointing at the devil army "Winged Hussars, attack by the two flanks! Germans, charge straight forward!" the rest of the phantom soldiers obeyed her command before that she manifested a black katana and planted it on the floor before moving out to fight.

"There she is!" yelled a fat man, a noble without doubt "The one who captures her will get a night with her!"

"Huh?" now… she was pissed.

She summoned a Nodachi and either decapitated them, or pierced their hearts. She had lost count of her victims after 20, she knew better than to compete with the Blackstone.

"How?!" asked the noble with fear as his personal soldiers were slaughtered by a woman.

"You have something you wish to confess?" asked Kumiko before that a blue demonic mask with blue flames appeared on her face "Because the guardian hungers"

The noble tried to go away, but a hand came out of the portal and caught the noble, dragging him through the gate.

"So you are the last Oni" said a tall man whose head is completely bald and has a goatee on his chin "Too bad that you decided to become our enemy by attacking us"

"Better that than being raped every night" she replied with venom in her voice "You're the ones who asked for this war. You're the ones who attacked me first. And now, you will face the consequences of your actions"

She rushed to cut him, but the blade bounced off. He smirked as he said "Don't be foolish, little girl, only one person can hurt me, and you aren't that person"

"Let's see about that…" mumbled Kumiko as her blade started to glow with an orange color "Have you heard of the most deadly skill a Kensei can learn?" he raised an eyebrow at that before seeing her in front of him, ready to strike him to his stomach "It's called the Unlockable Feat" he felt the blade cut into him "And it can ignore any kind of defense"

"T-That's impossible" he stumbled back as the Oni girl removed the blade slowly from his stomach.

"Pathetic, your claim over me is nothing, your power can't adapt itself, your power is nothing but an illusion, and the worst thing is that you keep clinging onto those lies" said Kumiko before evading a blast of crimson energy.

"Are you alright, Falbium?" asked a male version of Rias.

"Don't worry, Sirzechs" replied Falbium as he held his wound "We need to fall back now"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirzechs before looking around as his eyes widened "Impossible… the German soldiers and the Winged Hussars…?" he then saw his men getting killed.

"Order the retreat" said Falbium "We will lose if it's continue"

"You can't retreat" stated Kumiko "You are in a corner"

Sirzechs was about to say something when a soldier arrived beside him. "The Maou Serafall is injured and the Maou Ajuka is unconscious!"

"So, do you agree on leaving me alone? FOREVER?" she asked as she readied her nodachi.

"Are you going to call back the spirits from the city?" asked Sirzechs.

"Can be done easily" replied Kumiko, still with her guard up.

"And the phantom soldiers?"

"I will call them back"

Sirzechs sighed before yelling "To all the forces, fall back! We've lost…"

"Smart choice" said Kumiko as her soldiers fell in a defensive position.

From now on, the Underworld will remember the fear of what an Oni can do when pushed to the limit.

**POV-DEVEN**

The hulking black knight stomped back over to the portal. Now that he was in his balance breaker, he could look at it. The souls could not possess him even in hoards. He looked to see the red haird devil king himself and an injured Falbium. He was about to attack when-

"_Hey blackstone, its over."_

"_**Aww, I has having fun too."**_ he responded in a sad tone

"_*sigh*"_

They returned to the base and were greeted by Vali, who rushed to Kumiko's side. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, im fine"

"You know Vali, you-OOF!" He was about to tease the couple when he was tackled by a white blur.

Kumiko and Vali walked away.

"Nya~ baka-senpai"

"What did I do now!?"

"Nya~ you left us without saying anything"

"Sorry, I was excited about attacking those devil bastards"

He was then dragged to their room.

**TIME SKIP**

Deven woke up early the next morning. He suddenly became hungry, it was starting to happen a lot. Apollyon said that it was his connection to the Hydra.

He discovered that he could call upon the strength and powers of the Hydra but when he did he developed the features as well.

His teeth will sharpen, his eyes will change to a burning yellow, his ears will grow points, his skin would harden into scales, and he would grow a long tail.

He decided to keep this hidden for now.

He trudged to the kitchen and saw something that woke him up instantly.

He saw Kumiko had fallen asleep at the table while drinking her morning tea.

He grew an evil smirk. '_Revenge' _He thought to himself while summoning a marker with permanent ink, and a bag of super-hot spices.


	34. the Hydra awakens

_Pre-view:_

_(Devens Mindscape)_

"_Where am I?" He asked in confusion._

_Ahead of him was a large wall with a door right in front. "Well, I guess I have to go inside," He muttered._

_He entered and walked into a literal _arena_. The crowd was all dressed in black hooded robes._

_Ahead of him, on the other side in front of another door was a warden. "Welcome, Deven. Are you ready for your first fight?"_

POV-Kumiko-3rd

Glarion was patient, very patient. But the fact that some people were so ignorant of some obvious things that could harm others… it pisses him off.

"Is she going to be alright?!" asked Koneko, worried at Kumiko who was screaming at a very high voice while holding her stomach.

"What was that idiot thinking?" sighed Arthur as he tried to hold her in the position he was told to.

Glarion arrived with a blue liquid "Give her this, it will clean her stomach, and hopefully, save any harm to the girl"

In the meanwhile, Vali was walking through the corridors, with his Balance Breaker ready and his blade over his shoulder.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill…" was all that was mumbling Vali as he passed room by room.

In the meantime, Ophis was on the roof, looking at the sky. She thought that she had a peaceful moment until she saw Deven crawling to the roof.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ophis as she tilted her head.

Deven looked at her before beginning to sweat "I… I forgot about something and it caused some problems…"

"You can be very problematic sometimes" sighed Ophis "Just what did you exactly that caused a problem?"

"I… I wanted revenge on Kumiko and I did something..."

"You mean the drawings I did with Kumiko?" asked Ophis, getting a shocked face from Deven.

"What did you try to do? I need to know, so I can repair your error" said Ophis while giving a stern look.

-Some minutes earlier-

Vali wasn't sleeping, he knew that even if the devils stopped their hunt, it wouldn't mean that it would be forever. He was about to close his eyes when the screams of Kumiko woke him. In a blur, he rushed to her, only to find her holding her stomach and screaming as she was agonizing.

"W-What happened?" he asked in a hurry.

He then noticed the bag of Super-hot spices and recognized the magical signature around it.

"BLACKSTONE!" his roar waked every resident as they came to see what's happening.

-Present time-

Ophis 3rd POV

She snapped her fingers and the two of them found themselves in Vali and Kumiko's room. As Vali was sitting next to a sleeping and cleaner Kumiko.

Vali noticed Deven and walked to him with a dark look before giving him a punch that sent him flying.

"If you ever do that again… I'll cut your head off before using your empty skull to drink from," he growled before returning to his initial position.

"At least the hardest part is passed" sighed Deven.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ophis as the palm of her hand began to glow "You still need to learn your lesson… with a good spanking"

Deven became pale at that.

-Time skip: 2 hours later-

Kumiko 3rd POV

She woke up and noticed Vali sleeping next to her, but on the floor. She got up before covering him and she then exited the room, trying to remember what exactly happened. She decided to see what the others were doing. When she arrived in the living room, Koneko rushed to her when she saw her and hugged her.

"Nya~ I'm sorry for what senpai did to you," said the white-haired Nekomata, confusing the Oni.

"Ladd's goin' to learn his lesson" stated the Irish girl, drinking alcohol.

"Did something bad happen?" asked Kumiko, getting a strange look from the others.

**POV-Deven.**

***you are an idiot.*** 'yeah yeah, I know-AGH.'

"Nya~ Baka."

"I can't believe I forgot."

"How can someone forget something so obvious?"

"I was blinded by the thought of revenge.-AGH"

"Damn that girl can hit hard"

"She _is_ a dragon god."

"Nya~ by the way, can you explain why you smell like a dragon?" Kuroka asked after sensing something draconic coming from him.

"Yeah, I smelled that two. It only makes me want him more though." Shaia said with lust in her tone.

"You keep your claws off of him."

"Girls, girls stop. I can explain."

"Did you get laid by Ophis while she was spanking you?" Shaia asked with a giggle.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. I have the spirit of the hydra." He stood up and began to transform.

He grew in height to about 8ft tall.

His face became that of a dragon's snout.

His fingers sharpened at the nails.

His teeth sharpened.

His hair turned grey with black tips.

His eyes became a burning yellow.

His skin turned grey and hardened into scales.

He grew a long tail that swayed behind him.

He also became more muscular and it could be seen outlined in his thin shirt. The two girls in front of him licked their lips and purred respectively.

The two girls were fighting their primal instincts.

_[what do you girls think?]_

They both walked up and each grabbed an arm. Because of his new height, they only came up to his chest instead of his shoulders.

"Mmmmh, I think you look delicious," Shaia said while feeling his new physique.

"Purrr, same her…."

Deven smirked and decided to toy with them. He stepped away from them and began to flex his arms.

"I don't know….these muscles might be too _bulky,_" He said while pulling up his sleeves. The two girls' jaws dropped.

"And this body is just too overboard." He _tore_ off his shirt, exposing his abdomen.

Kuroka began to have a nosebleed and fainted. Shaia was desperately trying to hold herself back.

He walked up to her and began to sniff around her. He leaned close to her ear. "_*Growl*_ I also get so very _hungry_ in this form"

Shaia fainted from overload. Deven began to laugh. He walked from the room and out into the foyer.

There, he encountered Laifan and Bikou. "Well hello….lad…" she dropped her glass when she looked over his form. "Woah, what happened to you?" Bikou asked.

"I am embracing the hydra."

"BLACKSTONE!"

He turned to face a very unhappy Kumiko who froze upon seeing him. He smirked evilly when he saw that the drawings were still on her face.

"Yes, Samurai?" he asked while slowly approaching. He stood directly in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

*Clink* He caught a while blade between his fingers and looked to the side. He yanked the blade from his grip and grabbed the armored dragon by the neck, lifting him like he weighed nothing.

Vali struggled against his grasp futility.

"Now then" he looked to the shocked Oni. "what did you want?"

"Wh...what….happened to…..you?"

"I embraced the Hydra. It granted me its powers."

"C-can you please put Vali down?"

"That depends…..Is he going to be a good dragon?"

He looked to the struggling dragon. He stopped struggling and dispelled his balance beaker.

Deven dropped the dragon onto the ground.

The door suddenly burst open and Tiamat rushed in. "WHERE IS HE?" she said, a crazed look in her eyes. The two locked eyes and she smirked.

A blue blur slammed into the Hydra. They were both teleported. He looked up and saw a heavily breathing Tiamat with hearts in her eyes. "Please, master….I need you" Deven gave in.


	35. Trouble

Koneko 3rd POV

It's been three weeks now ever since they moved with Vali and the others in their castle. Koneko was also shocked by the new power Deven got, but his attitude toward their hosts changed a lot. He was arrogant and ignored the rules Vali and the others had set. He also barges into the girl's bath in his dragon form with her sister and the two female dragons, he eats anything he finds in the fridge, drinks the alcohol of Lifain… so, the little Nekomata decided to atone for some of his bad actions by promising to make something for Kumiko as she had passed a month of pregnancy; she decided to make risotto omelette rice. Even if it took her hours to do it, she simply hoped that it wouldn't be bad.

"Nya~ I hope that Kumiko-senpai likes it" mumbled Koneko as she was panting "I now need to take a cup of orange juice and it would be good" she took a cup and opened the fridge and she didn't find the juice, she was sure that Arthur brought a bottle with him when he came back.

"Is something wrong?" she turned and saw Glarion walking toward her.

"Have you seen the juice Arthur brought back?" asked Koneko.

"If I remembered, it was on Kumiko's request, maybe she already drank it…" wondered the half elf.

Koneko sighed before hearing someone chewing something, she turned and the cup in her hand fell.

"I must say, this is quite delicious" said Deven as he was licking his fingers.

Glarion frowned before leaving "Too much arrogance in the air…"

"Looks like he can't stand seeing greatness when it stands in front of him" said Deven before noticing the Nekomata "What's wrong Koneko?"

"Y-You just ate the omelette rice I made for Kumiko-senpai" replied Koneko with shock.

"It's not like it's the end of the world" said Deven "Beside, she can always ask Arthur to bring something to her"

"Baka!" yelled Koneko before running to her room while crying.

But they both didn't notice Ophis who saw the entire scene.

Lifain 3rd POV

She was standing in the hall as Deven walked past her.

"Looks like you forgot somethin' important, lad" she said getting his attention "Yer guests 'ere. Te moment Ophis asks me to dispose of ya, know that m' spear will find yer heart"

"Do you have a problem?" asked Deven, turning in his dragon form.

"Ye need to learn yer place, lad" warned Lifain "Or we'd be forced to take some decisions"

"If you want a fight then-"

"Enough" said Ophis as she appeared between them, she looked at Lifain before saying "I'll take care of this"

Lifain growled before walking away.

"Glarion" called Ophis as the half elf appeared near her "Do it"

A strange mark appeared on his wrist as some name he recognized: Vali, Kumiko, Lifain, Bikou, Glarion and Koneko.

"You have one week to earn their respect" said Ophis "Or you will be banished from this place"

**POV-DEVEN**

Deven had retreated to his room

***it seems you are causing quite the problem around here.***

"I know, it's this damn hydra form. It's changing me, I have to focus. The only reason I'm here is to help Kumiko."

_They don't need you._

_They don't deserve your power._

_Remind them who you are._

_Show them you are not to be taken light of._

"NO! I refuse to hurt them!" He shook off his daze. "If I'm causing too much of a problem…..I will just have to leave."

He began to pace around his room.

"Yeah….thats it, I will just leave. Go off by myself!" He began his thought procses.

"Kuroka and the girls are also not in the best of terms so I will have to leave without them. I will have to break my contract with Tiamat so she cant find me." He then looked at his wrist. "Any way to break this?"

***that seal is tied to the boys power. He is very strong in terms of magical energy. You will need to expose it to a stronger source of magic***

"Do you know if it can be used to track me?"

***yes***

"Dammit. Any ideas on how I can do this?"

***if you enter the drive and flare your power, it will break. But it will also attract everyone.***

"We will just have to go somewhere else then, far away. But i will also leave a note for Koneko."

He grabbed a pen and paper.

"_Dear Koneko_

_If you are reading this, then you have noticed my absence._

_I want to apologize about all the problems I have caused, I never meant to cause a problem. My new Hydra form was the cause so I have decided to leave. You guys will be better off without me. Tell Kuroka I'm sorry. It's just better this way. I won't be coming back so you won't have to worry. Don't try to find me._

_I'm sorry it had to come to this._

_Sincerely, Deven_

He folded the note and wrote Koneko's name on it. He placed it on the bed.

**TimeSkip**

Deven had appeared in a forest. He had no idea where, he just told his circle to bring him somewhere, anywhere.

He crafted himself a small hut with magic-made furniture.

'Well…...this is home now'

He walked a few feet away and began the process of breaking the seal.

He entered his drive and flared his power quickly, he felt it break and he quickly dispelled it.

He entered his hut and went to sleep.

He woke up with a jolt. He felt something strong around him.

***Its the viking***

'The Viking!?'

He got up and exited his hut, it was dark out. He entered his lawbringer form.

"Come on out, I can sense you, Viking.

The bushed sustled behind him. Out came a tall man, he was heavily muscled and had numerous scars. He had leather straps holding up a ripped tunic, he also carried a large axe.

"Hef aldrei búist við að finna Blackstone hérna"

Deven deadpanned. "I don't speak Neck-beard buddy."

"I never expected to find a Blackstone out here."

"I never expected to be found"

"What are you doing out here, in the middle of forest?"

"I just needed a place to stay away from people i'm trying to hide from."

"That's pretty vague."

"Sorry for not telling my backstory to a stranger that wants to kill me."

"Who said I want to kill you?"

"You don't?"

"Should I have a reason to?"

"We are rivals are we not?"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean we have to fight though i would not turn down a spar."

"Well, i am tired so I think I will go to sleep."

The Raider turned his head to Devens hut. "In that thing?"

"Well yeah…..unless you want to offer me shelter?"

"Sure, why not."

"I'm not exactly the best roommate."

"That doesn't matter."

Deven followed his new friend to a larger log building a few miles away. They went in and went to sleep in separate rooms.


	36. hunter

Glarion 3rd POV

He was in his laboratory, a room he took for himself and filled it with many ingredients. He was working until he felt his connection to the Blackstone get cut.

"He did it" sighed Glarion before moving out of his laboratory, Ophis won't like this.

Lifain 3rd POV

She was the current Hound of Culann, the current wielder of the spear Gae Bolg. She was in the service of Ophis, which means that she's the one who deals with the dirty work. So, when Ophis told her to go and track the one who deserted their ranks, she obeyed without asking a question.

"He's not 'lone" she mumbled while she was looking at a set of footsteps 'I ain't lettin' 'im get away'

She began to follow the footsteps while getting some memories.

-Flashback-

A younger Lifain was holding the Gae Bolg as it was impaling an old man and around them were many dead men.

"Looks like they didn't knew how to handle you" Lifain turned and saw Ophis standing behind her "I really wonder if your place is with them"

"What do ya bloody want?" she asked lowly.

Ophis smiled before answering with "I feel like you need to be somewhere better"

"That's none of yer bloody business!" yelled Lifain before removing the spear from the body.

"I feel sadness and lowliness within you" commented Ophis before seeing a spear near her face.

"Don't ya butt in my bloody life lassy" warned Lifain with anger.

"Why don't you see your new friends before judging" stated Ophis before teleporting them to a cave

"You're back" said a Japanese girl.

"I had some difficulties, but it paid off in the end" replied Ophis.

"Where in te hell am I?" wondered Lifain before seeing the girl walking to her.

"You're human" said the girl with a neutral face.

"Ya just noticed…?" replied Lifain with a sweatdrop.

"You're strong" added the girl "Your spear is deadly. Why do you hate it?"

"I don't" replied Lifain, looking away with irritation.

"Seems like you've already made a friend" giggled Ophis "You should be happy that Kumiko decided to talk with you, she usually never sees interest in anyone"

"Like I bloody care" replied Lifain before being yanked by Kumiko.

"I'll introduce you to the others" said Kumiko, pulling Lifain with an incredible strength.

"I don't wanna ya bloody brute" protested Lifain, but she was ignored.

-Back to the present-

"Prepare yerself lad" mumbled Lifain "Ye can count yer minutes. No one turns 'is back to Ophis 'nd stays 'live"

-Scene change: Vali's team castle-

Kumiko 3rd POV

She was walking through the corridors when she heard cries, she decided to follow the sound to Shirone's room.

"Shirone, are you alright?" asked Kumiko, outside Shirone's room.

"Kumiko-senpai" sobbed the Nekomata as she opened the door "I… I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" asked Kumiko with confusion.

"I said that I would prepare you something but… but…" she didn't have time to end as she was pulled in a hug by Kumiko.

"It's okay, you didn't have to go this far" said Kumiko as she was patting her head "Beside, it's not too late, if you really want to do it, you can still do it"

Shirone looked up before smiling at her and then nodded.

**POV-DEVEN-a few weeks later.**

Deven was having a wonderful time with his new comrade. His name was Everett stinee. He was a laid back guy, go with the flow sort. But he can and will kick your ass if he wants to. Deven was chopping firewood, Everett lived pretty far off the map. He lived old school which was ok with him.

***DODGE LEFT!***

Deven jumped left *THUNK*

He turned to see a crimson spear buried in the side of the tree he was chopping.

"Damn, yer a fast one, no matter, ye will pay fer desertin us."

He entered his lawbringer form. "How did you find me so fast?"

"I be an expert hunter" she held out her hand and the spear flew back to her.

"You know you can not beat me by yourself."

"We'll see 'bout that ladd."

The fight began.

The two clashed weapons over and over. She did get a couple of lucky shots. The spear cut through his armor slightly. They clashed and both jumped away.

Balance breaker. He changed but kept his size the same.

Lifains eyes widened.

"**I do not wish to hurt you, please go back."** Deven _really _did not want to hurt her. But he would if he had to.

"In your dreams ladd"

She charged and unleashed a flurry of swings and strikes in a blur. They were all blocked by his shield, leaving nothing but small scratches.

"**Enough"** He bashed the Irish girl back, sending her tumbling. He planted a boot on her chest, not enough to hurt. Just enough to keep her down. "**Do you yield?"**

"NEVER!"

Deven raise his sword. "**You have chosen death, I never wanted this."** His sword started to swing.

"Stop"

He froze. He turned around to see Ophis behind him. "Please release her."

"**Listen, dragon. I don't want to cause more trouble, I left because I am too much of a burden. I won't hurt any of you, but I will defend myself."**

He took his boot off of Lifains chest and stepped back. She picked up her spear and limped to Ophis, leaning on her spear. "**Tell Kumiko, The knights and the Vikings have aligned."**

Ophis nodded and they left.

.

.

.

.

"Woah, did I miss something?"

Deven turned to see Everett with his hands full of bags.

He then turned to see all the craters left behind.

"Oh it was nothing important."


	37. Norse

Kumiko 3rd POV

She knew how things were going to end, if it wasn't for her situation. The pregnancy of a female Oni is 4 months , they pass the two first months normally, but the third month is the most brutal one for them as their immunity system goes to the child they're bearing as they get a new one based on the one they had. In other words, she couldn't move out of the room, nor talk directly to anyone. Thankfully, there's magic to use for talking with others.

"She still hates it" mumbled Kumiko after hearing what happened to Lifain.

"She still refuses to call its name" said Vali through the magical circle.

"How is she doing now?" asked Kumiko.

"Ophis is with her, I just hope that she isn't harsh with her" sighed Vali "And we were tasked to retrieve Tomas de Torquemada's Chain"

"With who are you going?" asked Kumiko.

"Arthur and Li Niang" replied Vali "We won't take long"

"Please, be careful" said Kumiko with a concerned voice "I've heard that it can stretch out a victim's body by force of will. If anything happens to you, I don't know if I can bear such thoughts about it"

"Don't worry, we will be careful with that" replied Vali.

Lifain 3rd POV

She was beaten only because she didn't like her weapon, because she didn't like calling her weapon. But the fact that she failed Ophis was the most hurting defeat.

"What were you thinking" asked Ophis "You know that if you had called your weapon, it would have reached his heart" Lifain simply looked away with shame "I understand how you feel, but you should have reported back" Ophis thought for a bit before saying with a smile "You must be punished"

Lifain looked at Ophis and saw the dragon taking the form of a boy.

"You were a bad doggy" said a smiling Ophis as he got closer to her.

-Scene change: the municipality of Torquemada-

Vali 3rd POV

They arrived in the village and noticed that it was empty.

"Where's everyone?" asked Li Niang as she looked around.

"This is strange" stated Arthur "The last time I was here, it was lively here"

"What does that mean?" asked Li Niang as she pointed to a piece of paper attached to a lamppost.

"Execution of a witch in the main plaza" read Vali before walking to the said place "I would like to see who this 'Witch' is"

Li Niang and Arthur shared a look of anxiety before following Vali.

When they arrived at the plaza Arthur's eyes went wide as he recognized the person.

"Le Fay…" mumbled Arthur with shock.

"Citizens of Torquemada" said a man wearing an inquisition monk's clothing "This witch has been seen using sorcery" many people gasped at that "We don't know if there's more. So, by the rules of our founder, Tomas de Torquemada, we shall use these holy shackles to extract what we need to know and who are the other witches that are with her" he then took out a rusted chain and grasped it by the ends as he began to tugged it by the ends a faint image of the chains appeared around the girl as she began to scream.

Li Niang blinked one time and saw Vali standing behind him.

"Hey, old man, stop" said Vali, getting their attention as they turned to him.

"Are you a companion of the witch?" asked the torturer.

"Last warning, stop before losing your hands" said Vali as he used his Balance Breaker.

"Abomination!" yelled the inquisitor like before trying to use the chains on Vali, but couldn't feel his hands anymore.

"So these are the famous chains of Tomas de Torquemada" said Vali while holding the chains with the hands of the man still attached to it.

The man began to scream as there were many whispers within the villagers.

"Is he the devil?"

"He must be some sort of familiar"

"Please God, save us"

Vali walked past the man and freed Le Fay.

"Are you okay?" he asked, getting a nod in response "Let's go" he then flew to Arthur's location.

"Brother!" said Le Fay with delight as she ran to Arthur.

"I am so happy that you are ok" said Arthur as he hugged Le Fay.

"Let's go, we have what we came for" stated Vali before removing the hands and throwing them away.

Arthur nodded before teleporting them away.

-Scene change: forest-

Glarion 3rd POV

After what happened, he was asked by Kumiko to talk with the Viking, trying to see what kind of person he is. Therefore, he teleported in front of his house and knocked.

**POV-DEVEN**

Deven and Everett were reading their books. Deven felt a _large_ energy signature. Then he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Deven volunteered.

He opened the door to see a small blue haired elf.

"Your the one who placed that seal on me" he glared down at the elf.

"I am not here to cause trouble, i'm just here to talk with the vicking."

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

"I am only here on a request from Kumiko."

"I don't care if the dead god sent you here, if she wants to talk to him she can come here herself. He is under my protection now. So do us both a favor and get the hell out of here" He slammed the door and returned to his book.

**TIME SKIP**

What do you think of aligning ourselves with the norse gods?" Everett asked.

"That sounds good, we will have allies and a good place to stay."

"I have a way to contact Lord Odin. He offered me a place to stay and I told him I would think about it, now seems like a good time."

He was holding a runic looking rock. He placed it on the floor then began to chant. The rock started to glow and it became too bright. Out came a man with a dark green robe, a long white beard, and an eye patch.

"Well, have you finally accepted my offer?"

"Yes lord odin, may my friend come too?"

"Of course, the more the me-"

Another runic circle appeared.

"Lord Odin! You can't just disappear like that!"

A girl in a white and gray striped suit appeared and began _scolding_ the norse god.

"It is this kind of behavior that makes you unable to find a man"

She froze the fell to her knees and began to cry. Mumbling something about not being attractive or something. Deven did not understand.

That girl looks beautiful!

"Sorry about her, this is Rossweisse. My personal bodyguard and a hopeless romantic. The girl on her knees began to cry more.

They conversed more and the crying girl finally contained herself and got up.

"Lord Oden I-"

She locked eyes with Deven and froze, just staring. Teal on ocean blue.

Oden began to laugh. "She hasn't been like that in a while, it seems you have enraptured her with your looks alone!"

"Hello Rossweisse, My name is Deven Barnes. I am the last knight of the Blackstone Legion." he held out his hand to her.

The blushing valkyrie then fainted.

"Oh, dear"


	38. Loki

Kumiko 3rd POV

It was four weeks ever since Glarion was rejected by the Blackstone. Thankfully, a new chance presented itself, a member of the Khaos Brigade heard that there's going to be a huge party in the Underworld, and the Viking was going to be there. Loki, the Evil Norse God of Mischief, asked for some help to stop something. Vali accepted to lend him Glarion while giving the half-elf a directive 'Remove the seal that hides your true power'.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Vali.

"The other three had also disappeared" answered Kumiko "Shirone is feeling like she has been abandoned"

"Ophis sent a word to the old sage of the order of the Oracles" replied Vali "He said that he would try to do something to help us"

"Now, let's hope that Glarion succeed in his task" sighed Kumiko "I really need to know if the Viking can be trusted"

Glarion 3rd POV

"Looking like you're coming from Alfheim," said a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent. He has light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs. He also has a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings.

"Lord Loki, you do remember what Vali told you?" asked Glarion.

"Don't worry about it, all I want is to make sure that the old geezer doesn't sign whatever they are going to talk about" said Loki.

"Seems like the devil is giving a speech" stated Glarion.

"Boring stuff" commented Loki before seeing Odin walking toward a colored edifice.

"Is it time?" asked Glarion.

"Yeah" answered Loki before saying "Objection!"

He then revealed himself, with Glarion behind him. When the half-elf locked his eyes on the one who wields the Vikings, he saw the Blackstone standing between them.

"I'm the Norse god Loki, greetings," said Loki, presenting himself "And this, is a good friend of mine, son of Albion, the Vanishing Dragon and Dalya, the great Elf sorceress"

"Lord Loki" called Sirzechs "You may be the Norse god of Mischief "But that gives you no right to cause problems here. Furthermore, that elf is a criminal"

"What a brag" sighed Loki "You see; seeing Odin, our great All father mingling with lesser mythologies causes me to suffer indescribable torments. Let's see, oh right! I can see that you are all feeling the power coming from my elf friend, right?"

"Even if he has incredible power, he can still be beaten," said Deven.

Loki began to laugh as it was a joke "You're so funny. Come on Glarion, show them your true power"

The half-elf removed a ring that was placed in his index and there was an explosion of magical energy, it surpasses Deven's drive greatly.

"Sorry for not pointing something" added Loki "He's kind of knows some spells that even us gods could find hard to fight"

"Lord Loki, if you excuse me," said Glarion with a quick bow.

"Go have your fun," said Loki.

As Glarion floated forward the one with the Vikings, Deven, in his drive, jumped to bring him down, but Glarion decided that it would be the last time he would interpose… So he stopped time as the blade was inches from his face, he floated to the Viking before teleporting away.

"That was good" laughed Loki "Now, let me present you, my son, Fenrir" a giant wolf with ash grey fur, standing at about 10 meters tall.

-Scene change: Vali's castle-

Kumiko 3rd POV

Glarion teleported right in Kumiko's room and dropped the Viking.

"Thank you Glarion" said Kumiko as Glarion walked next to Vali who was sitting next to Kumiko.

"You're… the Samurai?" asked the Viking.

"I know what you're thinking right now, but don't worry, once you answer my question, Glarion will send you back" stated Kumiko.

"What's the question" demanded the Viking.

"If a life you were called to protect this world, will you fight with your all?"

"Of course" nodded the Viking.

"That's all I wanted to know" said Kumiko before nodding to Glarion who teleported the Viking back to where he was and put his ring back.

"What do you think?" asked Vali.

"As long as we don't bother him in the future, he won't attack us" answered Kumiko "Also, tell Arthur to be ready, you won't have another chance to capture Fenrir and add him to our group. Tomorrow would be your only chance"

**POV-DEVEN**

**After Ajuka teleported Loki.**

The elf is a serious problem.

'Apollyon'

***yes?***

'I am ready.'

***are you sure?***

'I must show them that the Blackstone legion is _not_ to be underestimated.'

**FIGHT WITH LOKI**

It was Deven and Everett VS Loki and his 'children'

Deven had taken care of the wolves, Vali had interfered and took Fenrir.

Everett was fighting the serpent. Deven decided it was time to unveil his new form.

He could sense Kumiko and Vali in a bubble on a cliff up top.

"HEY LOKI!"

"What do you want brat?

"I have a new form. I got it over the last two days. You get to be my new Guinea Pig.

"Hah, like you could hurt me."

"**HYDRA IMPERIO OVERDRIVE"**

His form was covered by thick mist. The sky darkened and a storm approached. The ball of mist was struck by lightning and was dispersed by a wave of magical pressure so strong, everyone that was not a god or a wielder of the factions was immediately knocked out.

The serpent was killed.

Everett was unconscious.

Kumiko was barely holding on, and Vali was down.

Loki was brought to his knees as the figure approached.

It looked like Deven in his Hydra form but twice his normal size with heavy black armor and gold accents. His shield held a hydra symbol and his sword emitted a dark mist.

"_**Your time upon this world has come to an end."**_

He stabbed his sword into the god and he was slowly burned and decayed away by a grey and orange burning fire.

He flew up to where Kumkio was, she was on her hands and knees looking up at the …..._monster_ that was her rival.

"_**Next time…..I won't be stopped by that elf. Don't try to fight me either. Not even the leaders of the three great powers could kill me at their full strength if I let them. Hell, I feel like I could kill Ophis if I tried." **_he flew down to Everett. "_**Not that I would try without reason"**_

And they were gone.


	39. Apocalypse

Kumiko 3rd POV

She couldn't believe that she had failed her duty to keep the Blackstone away from IT.

"What was that" asked Vali, as he was sitting with the others; Ophis, Bikou, Lifain, Li Niang, Glarion, Shirone, Arthur, Le Fay, and Fenrir.

"The beast that would bring the end" answered Kumiko with fear "What Selim tried to do in his time"

"How strong he's now?" asked Ophis.

"Right now, he's still weak… but when he'll get the full power, the seal that's holding the Trihexa beast will be broken, The Great Red will enter the Human world, and the three of them shall fight until the world goes to its end" explained Kumiko before adding "Now that he got the power, not even us could stop him, not even the Gae Bolg, as he doesn't have a heart any longer. The corruption had taken control over him"

"So there's nothing we can do?" asked Le Fay.

"Why not going… to another world?" suggested Glarion "This world had already approached to its end"

"Is it… possible?" asked Li Niang with wide eyes.

"It will leave me out cold for two weeks, but yes, it's possible" answered Glarion "But I need the confirmation of everyone"

"I do" said Kumiko "If I'm going to give birth, I'd like it to be a world that isn't going to be destroyed"

Vali nodded.

"As long as I can keep that three, I'll go anywhere" said Bikou.

"If big sis is going then I'm going too" said Li Niang.

"Yer not goin' to leave me behind lads" smirked Lifain.

"I won't stay in a world where a monster like that looms" said Arthur "For my sister's sake, I accept"

Fenrir nodded his head.

"The silence can never be achieved in this world now" said Ophis "I'm curious to see if I can get the silence I want to get in another world"

They then turned to the Nekomata.

"How about you, Shirone?" asked Kumiko "Do you want to go, or to stay here"

"You… you can take me with you?" asked Shirone with little confidence.

"You are a member of our family after all" smiled Ophis.

Shirone sobbed before jumping at Kumiko's neck "I don't want to be alone"

"Then it's decided" said Glarion as he got up "I'll prepare the spell"

"Wait" said Vali "Won't he be able to follow us?"

"That's impossible" replied Glarion "I'm the one who made the spell and I've shown it to no one. All in secret. And even if he created a spell that would do that, he won't be able to track my magical energy since its trace will disappear from this world, all our energies shall disappear from this world"

"Then make haste" said Ophis.

Glarion nodded and went to prepare the spell.

-Time skip: 5 days later-

Narrator POV

A familiar knight appeared in where the castle should be, but found nothing… nothing but a note written by Koneko.

_*You're no longer the senpai I've known, you're a monster. Don't get near me ever again*_

**POV-DEVEN**

'It seems you were right, they do think i'm a monster. And they have left this world'

***have I ever been wrong?***

'Yes'

***that was **_**one**_ **time***

'One time that cost me my life'

***what will you do now?***

"Now?" He asked. "Now, I will go home and sleep. Tomorrow, I will go and unseal _her_."

**TIME SKIP**

Deven was awoken by a knock at the door.

Oden had given the two a nice house with plenty of room. He went down stairs and felt two very familiar energy signatures.

He opened the door to find two very displeased dragonesses.

*SLAP*

"...I should have expected that."

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US BEHIND?" Tiamat yelled.

"I thought that you two would be happy that I left"

*SLAP* "BAKA!"

"What she is trying to say is that we will always stay with you, no matter what."

Tiamat pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything.

The two dragons moved in and Deven explained to Everett who they were.

Now it was the next day and he appeared in a black void. He was on a large circular stone platform.

In front of him was a large stone box with several powerful seals.

"This is where she was sealed?"

***yes, that is the seal holding Trihexa.***

"Well let's bust this bad boy open."

He entered his Hydra drive and took up a large war axe.

"_**Well, here goes nothing"**_

He swung the axe and started to break the seals. It took several hours but all the seals were eventually broken.

He fell backwards and his form dispelled. He was left in his balance breaker.

.

.

.

.

"**Did it not wo-**

*CRACK*

A large crack formed in the stone.

_*CRACK*_

It cracked again.

*BOOOM*

The stone box exploded, Deven stood up and saw a female emerge from the smoke.

They locked eyes

"Are you the one that freed me?"

"**Yes, My name is Deven Barnes. I am the last knight of the Blackstone legion."**

He dropped to one knee.

"**I pledge to serve you"**

The apocalyptic beast smiled evilly.

"I accept your pledge. Rise, my Death Knight."


	40. the end of times

Narrator POV

In an abandoned temple in Kyoto, Youkais were guarding a statue of Susanoo with many sealed papers on it. They were all taken off by a quake as it was a huge one.

"What happened?" asked one of them.

The papers on the statue began to burn as black and green energy began to emanate from it.

"T-T-The seal!" yelled another one before that the statue exploded.

A giant figure appeared "It has begun…" he was large and bulky, and all his body had a black color with glowing green highlights.

"S-S-Susano'o is free!" yelled the guard as he flew away.

"It's time to bring this world to its end" he walked away as the earth shakes with every step.

-Scene change: abandoned castle in Romania-

A group of men equipped in leather armor and silver plate part were standing next to a coffin with a claymore planted in it. The earth shook a little before the claymore flew away.

"Finally, Trihexa is freed" laughed a voice from the coffin.

The men held guns and prepared to shoot at the being trapped inside.

The coffin opened, but nothing was in there.

"Foolish mortals" they turned and saw a pale man with black Victorian cloths and a red cape.

They began to shoot at him, but the bullets went through his body. They suddenly stopped as their blood came out of their eyes and mouths, and flew to his mouth. The man disappeared in a black mist.

-Scene change: Białowieża Forest-

There were many creatures roaming, but they all stopped as they felt an earthquake, then another earthquake came in and a column of fire came from the earth as a black scaled dragon with metal parts came out and burned the forest.

"Time for the Cataclysm," said the dragon.

-Scene change: ORC-

Rias POV

Rias was more than depressed as she had her head on her desk, near a queen chess piece.

"Buchou…" called Asia as she approached her "Are you alright?"

"I don't know" replied Rias with an empty voice.

-Flashback-

She was walking in the backyard when she spotted Akeno talking with someone, she had a sad look on her face. Rias couldn't see the person but knew the energy that he was emitting. She then saw a red light and felt that her connection to Akeno had been cut.

"Akeno!" called Rias, making the girl jump "What did you do?!"

"I'm choosing to live Rias" replied Akeno "This world will end"

"Stop saying this nonsense!" ordered Rias "There's no way that the end of the world is here"

"You saw it, didn't you?" asked Akeno " the power Deven got, its strength, its feeling… sorry, but I won't stay here to die, or worst…" she disappeared in a blue magical circle.

-Return to present-

"When did I break my peerage?" asked Rias as a tear came out of her eye "What was my mistake?"

"Buchou…" called Issei "We won't leave you! You can count on us, even if it means that we are going to die! We will never leave your side!"

"Thank you… Issei" replied Rias.

**POV-DEVEN**

"**They are arriving."**

Deven and his new master were still in the void, three figures arrived.

"Welcome, to the end of times," Trihexa spoke to the three beings.

All of them bowed to the beast. "We are here to serve you."

"Yes, I know. Together we will end the dragon of dragons and bring this world to its end."

All five powerful beings arrived at a large desert in the Underworld. Their powers combined causing the skies to darken. They waited for the inevitable.

Hundreds of magic circles appeared and the leaders of the three factions, along with their armies arrived.

They stood in shock and awe when they saw who caused the massive power spike.

"Greetings, My name is Trihexa. I am here to end this world."

"We will not let that happen without a fight." Sirzechs stepped forward.

"_**You do not stand a chance against us, give up now and your deaths will be painless," **_Deven spoke up, standing in front of his master protectively.

Tiamat and Shaia were safe in a new Void Trihexa had created for all of them to stay.

"Hey! Blackstone!" Deven turned to see Azazel in his artificial balance breaker. "Why don't we go fight it out."

"_**I serve Trihexa, I am no longer a Blackstone"**_

"You may go entertain him, my servant, I am not in need of your protection at the moment."

Deven bowed to his master.

"_**It shall be done"**_

Deven and Azazel had flown off to a distant part of the Desert.

"_**You are a fool to think you can beat me alone"**_

"Its a good thing im not alone then."

After his words two magic circles appeared. Out of them came Penemue and Barqial.

"_**Do you think this will save you?"**_

"That's not all"

Another magic circle opened. Devens blood ran cold, his fear spiked and he froze.

Out of the circle came a figure that looked like a combination of a Fallen angel and a dragon. It was nailed to a cross and was covered in black markings.

"_**The dragon eater"**_

This was very bad. Samale, he was the bane of all dragons.

Azazel smirked. "Give up now and your death will be painless"

"_**I refuse, this beast will not stop me."**_

Deven flared his power, the ground cratered under his feet.

Azazel released the bonds on Samale.

The two beings clashed.

_**{its been a long time since I faced a dragon. I will enjoy this}**_

The Dragon eater's voice was chilling to hear. Deven could not let this touching him or he would die.

He blocked the strikes with his shield and returned with his sword. He managed to make cuts, black poisonous liquid seeping from its wounds.

Deven jumped back and called for help.

"_**Rise, serve your master and bring me its head."**_

Several cracks formed in the ground as undead worriers rose from them. They held various weapons and armor, by the thousands they charged the Dragon eater.

They seemed endless, some of them even engaged Azazel and his vice generals.

They piled on Samale and forced it to the ground, he threw them off and kept fighting.

Then-_**{AAAGGHH}**_ it was impaled by a longsword wielded by Deven.

Samale fell to the ground.


	41. War-part 3

Narrator POV

The three factions weren't losing, they were being slaughtered.

"It's been a long time Michael" laughed the vampire who was holding an angel by his throat.

"Alucard" said Michael with anger in his voice.

"Michael-sama" called Irina as she flew to him "Who's that man? Our attacks aren't doing anything to him"

"What an exquisite maiden you have, Michael" smirked Alucard "Don't worry, she will join me when you and your feathered friend are all dead on this battlefield" he then crushed the angel's neck "Now, how about ending our last friendly talk"

"This time, I'll kill you, Alucard" growled Michael.

The Vampire laughed before saying "Your cute words are really funny. You know that you can't kill me. As long as chaos exists, as long as darkness exists, I will never die"

The Archangel gritted his teeth as he knew that if Irina stays, she may end with a worse fate than death.

The devils were charging the dark god as he was standing there, watching them approaching.

"You insects are amusing" he said as he closed his hands and let a powerful Kiai that threw the devils who were near.

"Here" said Okita as he tried to cut Susanoo.

"Interesting" said the dark god, unaffected by the hit "I felt like a mosquito tried to touch me, a god"

"Tch, this is going to be hard" mumbled Okita before dodging a hit.

"Seems like I get an annoying Bug to deal with" said Susanoo as he turned to face Okita.

"This is going to be fun" said Surtr Second as he got near his fellow peerage member. Soon, the rest of the peerage of Sirzechs, Rias, Sona and Phenex appeared standing next to the former Shinsengumi member.

The dark god laughed as he said "More insects to crush, but I'll keep some alive, just to prolong this farce"

His power began to grow with the second.

He was finally free, Deathwing was finally free, and he won't lose any second of it.

"Come and entertain me!" said the dragon as he took his human form and summoned a mace.

"It seems like I need to do Azazel's work, again" sighed a handsome man in his twenties, with silver-white hair and purple eyes. His outfit consists of a purple beret hat, purple trench coat over a black vest, white pants and black boots. On his back were ten fallen wings

"You are a calm one" smirked Deathwing before sending a glance behind the fallen "Seems like you got nice females with you. Good, I'll need some later"

"It took all the forces of the entire planet to seal you beneath the earth, but now, we won't need them" said the fallen.

"Come and seal me again, I dare you" taunted Deathwing.

**POV-Deven**

Deven on his part just killed Samael, he kicked him a couple of times to make sure that he's indeed dead, he then turned to the fallens.

"_**You greatest weapon against me is dead**_" said Deven before pointing at them with his longsword "_**And you shall die too in the name of my master"**_

"Don't think that I'm not here without a plan B" smirked Azazel before taking out a flute.

"_**What are you going to do? Sing to me until I die of boredom?"**_ mocked Deven.

"Something like that" answered Azazel as he blew in it, the sound was good, but it did nothing to Deven.

"_**Sorry but I don't like the classic music"**_ said Deven before sensing four presences, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

"_**You really are desperate"**_

The four horsemen started to slaughter his undead soldiers. They kept charging, flooding by the thousands.

Deven called them off and began to engage _all four_.

He fought them with relative ease, his power was being boosted by his master. He was growing stronger by the second.

Soon, he managed to decapitate Famine with a mighty swing.

Next he bashed War and impaled Conquest through the heart.

He then spun his shield, it began to turn orange, the spikes cutting through War's armor and into his neck.

He and Death were now facing each other. He was the strongest of them.

"_**Una ad deditionem dabo tibi, licet uti te dominum meum."**_

_**To Be continued**_


	42. The end of a beginning

Deven tried to swing at Death, but his weapon went through him. Death swung his scythe, Deven ducked under it just in time.

'How? My weapon hit him' said Deven as he retreated.

***He is death*** answered Apollyon ***The law of the living don't work on him. You can't kill what's already dead***

'There's no way I do nothing while he's staring at me' said Deven before charging him again, using his Poleaxe to impale the horse, but the weapon went through, as well as himself.

***Listen*** said Apollyon ***You need to leave him to the vampire, he's strong enough and knows the magic that can harm him***

"I'm not that weak" replied Deven "All I need is more strength"

***Listen*** said Apollyon with authority ***Death is the strongest of the four because he can't be touched by mortal men, nor immortals. Only spirits can touch him***

'And none of those I have are powerful enough to beat this bonehead' replied Deven.

The horseman pointed at him by the index and said **[Your time is at dusk… your death is must… by the green you end… by your death this world ends…]**

"_**So what? You seem happy by the way"**_ smirked Deven.

**[The masters await… Destruction is on this day… a new world will be here… your soul won't be there…]** said the horseman **[At the wake, you shall be weak… the others will leak… But I'll catch them… I'll harvest them…]**

"Now what's going to happen?" asked Deven before feeling a pain in his stomach. When he looked down, he saw a green spear with an orange tip and froze… it was Vel, the spear that kills any evil no matter how strong they are. Deven fell and blinked, he blinked a second time before seeing himself in a black void. He looked around him and then at himself, he couldn't feel Apollyon, he couldn't feel his forms.

"Welcome, world destroyer" said a bald man with his eyes closed and had a painted eye on his forehead. He was wearing traditional Indian monk clothing and was floating in a lotus position.

"What is this place?" asked Deven with anger, trying to transform in any of his forms.

"You are where the likes of you should be" said the bald man "In the never ending nothingness, destined to be here forever"

"Soon Trihexa will take me out of this place" growled Deven before being mentioned to look behind him by the bald man.

He saw his body, with Vel still on him before being yanked off by Azazel. The fallen didn't seem happy, he was almost sad.

"You were a good kid" sighed Azazel "I don't know what happened to you… but now, you can rest in peace"

"Azazel! Look!" yelled Penemue as she pointed to the sky.

There was a large red dragon that seemed to be heading toward Trihexa.

They both fired various magical attacks as a shockwave made of pure energy was the result, it killed everyone except the three destructors and the three faction leaders, but they were still badly hurt.

**[Let's end this!]** said the dragon with a booming voice before grouping his magic in a single big magical circle.

"Yes" said Trihexa before doing the same "Let's end this"

When both creatures fired, there was a blinding light before that everything disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Deven with wide eyes.

"This is your result" said the bald man "Now, the old ones will create another copy of this world and take it to a different route. Everyone will be reincarnated in the new world, everyone but you"

"Why?!" yelled Deven.

"You will lead him in the path of a premature destruction again" answered the bald man "Your actions made sure that you will never see, feel, hear, listen, taste, and think. You shall be here alone, forever. But, someone still sees something good in you"

"Who?" asked Deven.

"Your mother" answered the bald man "She asked me to give you a chance to repent for what you did"

"What's the deal?"

"Do you remember the Samurai?" asked the man "You shall help her and her allies in their new world. But you won't go with power, your heart can be easily corrupted by it. You can choose four of your original forms, you won't get anything more than that"

"But all that power…"

"Blinded you" interrupted the man "I'll show you how things could have been"

Deven blinked before seeing himself in Kuoh. He looked around before feeling hands on his eyes.

"Who's that~?" asked a voice that awakened something in him.

"K-Kuroka?" he said before turning and getting a kiss from the cat girl.

"Just go get a room" sighed another voice familiar to him, he turned and saw Vali and Kumiko approaching him with a little girl in Kumiko's hands.

"You guys…" mumbled Deven.

"We need to go" said Vali "We should get the artifact before the Khaos Brigade does"

"Seems like Ophis trusts you to bring it in ONE piece this time" scolded Kumiko.

"Is uncle Dev in trouble?" asked the little girl.

"Not yet" chuckled Vali.

Deven blinked again before finding himself in the void again.

"This is what lust for power costs you" said the bald man "Now, will you take the offer or not?"

**POV-DEVEN **

'Is it true? Is the world gone? Did I do this?

I just saw it, Trihexa and Great red destroyed it.'

He felt deep down, now that he could think clearly.

"I never wanted this…..I just wanted to keep things the way they were. Something….something corrupted me. After I harnessed the Hydra, I felt different, like something was pushing me to go insane."

"Ah yes, there was a curse on your soul. it must have cursed you before you could stop it, it altered your mind."

Deven fell to his knees and began to cry. "I…...I betrayed them, I hurt them all. I never wanted to hurt them."

He stood up and faced the monk. "Will they still remember what I have done? All the problems I caused? They won't accept me."

"I can speak with the samurai, and tell her about our deal."

He then thought to Koneko. She would still hate him.

"So I can choose 4 of my original forms…...Will I still have Apollyon?"

"Yes."

"Warden…..Lawbringer….Black Prior…..and peacekeeper."

"I will never allow anything to corrupt me again, _this_ _I swear_"

That was the last thing he saw before he felt like he was falling. And he _was _falling.

He was falling fast, he could see a large castle below him. He was going to land in the front yard. He activated his Lawbringer form and his Juggernaut feat to try and cushion his fall.

This was gonna hurt.

A/N this is the end. but this is also the beginning of a new story, keep an eye out folks.


End file.
